To Love Puck Means Never Changing
by Kaija115
Summary: A new girl moves to Lima and Puck meets her on her first day, he falls for her and helps her with her family problems and some emotion baggage.  Please read and review.  Doesnt really fall into any particular season though.
1. Welcome to Lima

Title: To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: M (Just in case and for my own protection nothing explicit though)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any song lyrics. I only own Maia. This disclaimer applies for all chapters.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Chapter 1: Welcome to Lima

(Maia's P.o.V)

(A/N: She's registered already)

"So this is Lima? Kind of boring, don't you think?" I inquired as my father drove me to McKinley High school. As we neared the school I didn't feel the nervousness that I had felt when I was going to the school in California.

"Give it a chance Maia," My dad replied as we pulled into the parking lot at McKinley. "You may like it here." He pulled up right in front of the school and clicked the lock to unlock the car.

"Whatever dad," I muttered as I got out of the car, grabbing my messenger bag and throwing a peace sign behind me. "I'll see you at 3:00pm."

"Have a good day kiddo!" He called after me as I ran for the door of the school, not watching where I was going as I hardly ever did. I ran into something or someone and fell down, my skirt flying up in the process.

"Hey watch it!" Someone exclaimed as I tried to get up, failing the first few times due to disorientation from the fall. I slowly got to my knees and then to a squatting position, holding my head the entire time.

"Sorry," I apologized frantically as I stood up, "I didn't mean for it to happen." I looked at my skirt and shirt hoping that it didn't look to bad. "I tend to be a bit clumsy at times, never really watching where I'm going."

"You must be new here," The person stated as I fixed my skirt and made sure nobody could see anything. I looked around trying to gauge how many people could have seen my fall.

"Well yes, I am," I growled as I looked up at the person I had run into to find it to be a boy with a Mohawk. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to class now get the fuck out of my way Mohawk boy."

"The name's Noah Puckerman," He replied as he continued to put himself in my path. "But you can call me Puck." I felt myself frown and glare at the boy in front of me. 'He's really beginning to piss me off.' I thought to myself as I continued to try to get around him.

"Okay Puck, get the FUCK out of my way!" I grunted as I grabbed his shirt roughly and forced him out of my way by pushing him into a wall. He fought against me the whole time and it pissed me off.

"Hey what's your name?" Puck asked after he had grabbed my wrists. "I told you mine you tell me yours." He held my wrists gently but firmly and held me where I was. I tried to get away but couldn't.

"Maia, now get the Puck out of my way Fuckerman!" I screamed before I pushed him back into the wall by the hold he had on my wrist. I pulled out of the hold he had on my and began walking away from the boy named Noah.

"Wait… what?" Puck called after me as he followed me. I turned on my heels and looked at him with a glare.

"You heard me," I exclaimed as I grabbed his collar and brought him down to my level, "now unless you can show me where the choir room is, back the FUCK off!" I looked at him with a glare as I continued to hold his collar.

"I can show you," Puck replied as he looked at me, "get ready to audition though." I looked up at him. 'Why do you have to be so fucking tall?' I asked myself as I looked at my shoes with their four inch heels that made me 5'8".

"Yeah, yeah," I growled as he leaned in a little, "shut up and show me." He leaned down a little more so that my arms were in an uncomfortable position; I refused to let him go though.

"No problem," He whispered before he leaned in all the way and kissed me.

"Hello Pucky, nice welcome to Lima!" I exclaimed as I let go of his collar and backed up a few steps. 'I can't believe that happened, here I am trying to change who I am and this fucking hot guy kisses me like a man whore.' I thought as I took another step back.

"No problem Maia," He replied as he led me into the school and toward a classroom that I hoped was the choir room, "I am part of the welcoming committee after all." He smirked at me almost as if he knew what I had though before he dragged me into the school.

"Ah… Puck, glad you could join us today," A man at the front of the classroom stated. "Who's this Puck?"

"My name is Maia Jones," I replied sweetly as I looked around and took mental notes on everyone in the room. "I believe this to be Glee club. Please tell me that this horribly mannered boy didn't lead me to the wrong room."

"Oh no," The man inquired as I took mental pictures of everyone to go with the notes I had taken, "this is the Glee club. I'm Mr. Schuster. You do know that there's an audition correct?" I nodded at him and smiled.

"Yes I am. Is there anything in particular you would like me to sing?" I asked as I unbuttoned my coat and threw it into a chair.

"No, just sing whatever you'd like to," Mr. Schue replied as he sat down in a chair with the kids. I looked around for a set of speakers or something to plug my MP3 player into.

"Good, I'll need a partner though, Puck'll do," I stated as I grabbed him and put him where I needed him. "You don't have to sing or anything, I just need someone to sing to." I watched the fashionable boy fold my coat; I was surprised that he folded it correctly.

"What song are you going to be doing?" Mr. Schue inquired as I looked at him and then looked around for speakers.

"Love Story by Taylor Swift," I replied as I looked at Mr. Schue and pulled out my MP3 player. "I need speakers." I scrolled through my play list and found the one that I needed and waited for someone to point out a set of speakers or something to me.

"Plug is over there," Puck stated as he pointed to a plug. I walked over to the plug.

"Thanks," I replied as he started to inch away. "Get your ass back where I put you boy!" I turned back to him with a glare.

"You can be scary sometimes," The wheelchair bound one said as he wheeled back a step or two. I plugged my MP3 player in before turning the song on full blast and walked back to the center of the room after pressing the play button.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_Love Story lyrics_

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
><em>I close my eyes<em>  
><em>And the flashback starts<em>  
><em>I'm standing there<em>  
><em>On a balcony in summer air<em>

_See the lights_  
><em>See the party, the ball gowns<em>  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you is fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
><em>You'll never have to be alone<em>  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"You're in the club," Mr. Schue stated a few minutes after I had finished singing. "Now why don't you go meet everyone and get to know them." I looked around again and went to unplug my MP3 player and grabbed my coat in passing.

"All right. So Puck, how about you introduce me to everyone?" I inquired as I walked up to him and ran a finger down his chest.

"Sure thing," Puck whispered in my ear before he grabbed the hand I had used to run the finger down his chest, "but you'll have to do something for me as well." I smirked and pulled my hand away to put my coat back on before he grabbed my hand again.

"Name it," I whispered back as he pulled me over to everyone, I continued to smirk, "but first introduce me to people."

"So, this is Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, Mike Chang, Tina, Quinn, Sam, Santana, Britney, and Lauren," Puck stated as he pointed to everyone as he announced their names. "Everyone, this is Maia." My smirk faded.

"Okay," I growled as I looked at everyone. "I'm only going to say this once, so everyone listen up. I don't like many people, I sing and I dance. If you ever have a problem with me, you tell me, don't go being a pussy and starting rumors. If I hear a rumor, I WILL find out who started it and they WILL be sorry they EVER opened their mouth."

"Well now. How about you calm down?" Puck muttered in my ear and he grabbed me.

"No, that's why I ended up leaving San Francisco. I heard a rumor, found out who started it, took them to Santa Monica, and that person was never found," I stated sweetly as I looked at everyone with an innocent smile plaster on my face.

"You're creepy," Finn muttered as I grabbed Puck's hand.

"Tell me something I don't know. Now I have to get something to eat," I inquired as I gave Puck puppy eyes, "so Puck, how about you take me to the lunch room or a vending machine or something?"

"Sure thing," He replied as he pulled me out of the choir room and into the hall, "but I want to ask you something."

"Ask away, I'm not shy." I stated as we walked around.

"You sure about that?" Puck inquired as he pushed me up against a locker gently, not quite pressing up against me but not really all that far away from my barely covered lower body.

"Yes I'm sure. Now ask your question," I demanded as he pressed against me. 'Is this dude for real, he's a fuckin' man whore or some thing?' I thought to myself as I pressed myself into him as well.

"Are you a girl or a cross dressing guy?" He asked as he looked at me. "Your voice says girl, but your skirt says guy." I felt him grab my wrists and press them into the locker above my head a little harder then I thought was necessary.

"I'm a chick. I'll show you what that is after school," I whispered as he pressed me into the locker a little harder.

"All right and here's my actual question. You want to go out sometime?" He inquired in a whisper as we looked at each other. He pressed his lower half into my lower half a little harder, probably causing a small bruise due to locker handles.

"Sure Puck," I replied before I pulled one wrist free and reached for his collar to pull him down to my level and kissed him roughly.

"Good, now let's go get some food," He stated after we broke apart and he pulled me away from the locker and we walked further down the hall.

"So what is it you want me to do since you introduced me to everyone?" I inquired as he wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked into a new part of the school.

"You'll find out, but it involves you, me, and a bed," He replied as we came upon a lunch room.

"Sounds fun. You and I are almost exactly alike," I stated as I looked around the lunch room.

"What makes you say that?" He asked as we walked to the vending machines. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and put a dollar in the machine before pushing the buttons for a bag of chips.


	2. First Dates and a Truth

Title: To Love Puck Means Never Changing.

Rating: T

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Chapter 2: First Dates and a Truth.

"You remind me of me," I whispered as I looked at him. "But chances are good you have a mom and chances are also good that you aren't messed up in the head." I looked away quickly before opening the chips and eating them.

"Messed up in the head?" Puck asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "How so?" He made me look at him and took the bag of chips away from me, causing me to frown and try to grab it back from him.

"When I was little, my mum always told me to stand up for myself, I was going great, I didn't go psycho on people," I replied as I wrested my forehead on his chest. "After my mum died, I lost it. I'll explain more, if you want, on a date or just after school sometime."

"Sounds good. So want to come to my house tonight?" He inquired as he held me and gave me my chips back; I began to eat them again.

"I'll have to text my dad," I replied quietly against his chest before I kissed his neck. "We should get back." We headed for the door to the lunch room.

"All right, and my house will be empty, so we can do whatever we want," He whispered as we walked into the hallway and walked down the hall toward the choir room.

"Sounds perfect. I'll text my dad when we get back to class, my phones in my bag," I replied as we walked into the choir room.

"Good," He whispered as I pulled my cell phone out and texted my dad.

"What should I say?" I inquired as I looked at my phone. "What time do you want me there?"

"I'll be here until about 4:00. Tell me where you live and I'll pick you up around then," He replied as I typed it into my phone and sent it to my dad.

"Or I can have my dad pick me up, I can get a change of clothes, get on my motorbike, and I can pick you up." I stated as I texted my father.

"You have a motorcycle?" He asked after I had sent the text message. "And that sounds good."

"Yes, her name is Rose," I replied as I looked at my phone and got the standard 'Yes you can' back from my dad.

"Nice," He stated as he pulled me to him

"So I'll pick you up around 4:10," I whispered as I looked up at him. I wrapped an arm around his waist and hugged him to me.

"Works for me," He replied as he held me to him as well.

"Good," I whispered as I looked at him.

-/- Time Skip: 4:00 pm -\-

"I'm leaving dad, be back sometime!" I called as I walked to the door, keys in hand, helmet under my arm. I opened the door and walked out onto our little stoop thing.

"Alright honey, have fun!" My dad called back as I turned around and locked the door. I walked to my bike, put the keys in and started my bike after I got on and drove toward McKinley. I drove and soon arrived at the school before parking my bike.

"Ugh. Where are you Puck?" I growled as I parked my bike, put the kick stand down, and stormed toward the school. I reached the door just as a very shirtless Puck reached the other side.

"Over here Maia," Puck replied as I took off my helmet and looked at him.

"Good lord, you should wear that to school instead," I stated breathlessly as I looked at his unclothed chest.

"So ready to go?" Puck inquired with a smirk as he put his shirt back on. 'Why did he have his shirt off?' I asked myself as I looked at him.

"Yeah, here, put this on," I replied as I pushed my helmet into his chest. "You'll have to give me directions."

"What are you going to use for protection?" He inquired as I led him to my bike. I looked at the keys in my hand and put them in the ignition.

"I'll be fine Puck, just put the helmet on, get on, and hold on tight," I replied as I got on the bike and started it after putting the kick stand up. Puck got on as well.

"Alright, turn left out of the school," He muttered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist rather tightly.

-/- Skip to Puck's house -\-

"So what do you want to do, I already did my homework, and I don't peg you as the doing your homework sort?" I inquired as I put the kick stand down and followed him into his house.

"I want you to finish your story. You said you lost it," He replied as he led me to what I guessed to be his bedroom. "You seem normal to me."

-/- Puck's P.o.V -\-

"All right. What I was saying was that my mum had always told me to stand up for myself. I did so in a nonviolent way that is… until my mum died. It was like a switch had been flipped, if someone gave me any trouble, they ended up with a few injuries. I stand up for myself too much now. What you felt in my pocket, that was my knife, I carry it everywhere," Maia whispered in my ear before she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Okay then, so, we've got you, me, and a bed. Want to have some fun?" I inquired as I pulled the knife away from her and pulled her to me, before I dropped the knife to the floor.

"Sure," She whispered in my ear before I pushed her toward the bed.

"I'm not going to fuck you. I just met you, give it a day or two and I'll be fucking you into this bed," I whispered back as I pushed her onto the bed before I stratled her.

"Don't tease me then. I haven't had sex in a little under a month," She muttered as she bucked up into me. "Don't tease if you aren't prepared to please."

"And here I thought I was Lima's only sex fiend," I growled as I ground my hips down into hers.

"Nope, Lima's got a new sex fiend. Her name is Maia," She moaned out as she looked up at me with a look in her eyes that I had only seen in the most desperate of the cougars I had ever fucked.

"Well, you're in for a treat. Because babe I'm a sex shark," I started.

"If you stop moving you'll die?" She inquired as she began to pull at my shirt.

"How did you know?" I replied in question as I pulled her hands away from my shirt.

"I'm the same way. Now lose the shirt," She growled as she reached for the hem of my shirt again.

"Why am I the only one loosing clothes?" I demanded as I reached for her shirt hem as well.

"You're the one who was parading around with no shirt on. Now if you'll take your shirt off, I'll do the same," She replied as I got off her and sat next to her.

"I have a better idea," I muttered as I went and picked her knife up before putting it on my chest of drawers.

"And what would that be?" She inquired as I came back to sit next to her.

"A little game. Truth or dare perhaps?" I replied with a smirk as he face lit up.

"Deal. But do you want to make it interesting?" She inquired with a sly smile.

"Sure," I replied as she stood up and looked around.

"Good. You got any alcohol?" She asked as she continued to look around, "And shot glasses?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it," I replied as I stood up and went to my closet. 'She's perfect.' I thought to myself as I grabbed a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses out of the box I kept stashed in my closet incase of parties.

"Oh you got the good stuff, have you played this way before?" She inquired as I filled both shot glasses.

"Take a shot on the truths?" I replied in question as I looked at her.

"Yup," She replied as she smirked at me.

"Good," I whispered as I looked at her.


	3. A Drunken Game of Truth or Dare

Title: To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Chapter 3: A Drunken Game of Truth or Dare

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"So Maia, truth or dare?" Puck inquired as Maia shifted to a cross-legged sitting position on the bed across from him.

"Truth," Maia replied as she downed her shot glass and offered it for me to refill. Puck looked at her with a smirk and she smiled.

"Are you a virgin?" Puck asked as he filled her glass again and then put the bottle on his bedside table. 'What the fuck kind of question is that for a first question? He better say truth as well or I don't know how this game's gonna turn out.' Maia thought as she watched Puck with a careful gaze.

"Not that I know of," She replied sweetly and with a not so innocent smirk that spoke volumes to the plainly oblivious Puck. "So Puck, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He replied with a smirk, he wasn't as stupid as she seemed to think he was. 'I bet she thought that I would pick truth to even the score, not gonna happen babe.' Puck thought to himself as he continued to smirk.

"I dare you to take off your shirt," She stated as her face fell into an actually innocent smirk as he took off the offending article of clothing. "That's nice," She whispered to herself as she tried to tear her gaze away from his awesomely hot chest, completely oblivious to the small metal ring that was threaded through Pucks left nipple.

"Truth or dare?" Puck asked again as he tossed his shirt aside, clearly not caring if his black t-shirt wrinkled or stained. 'Hope she picks truth again.' He thought as he looked at her with a smirk at her inability to look away from his chest.

"Truth." She replied casually as she took her shot and finally stopped looking at him. She offered her glass for him to refill again, she looked around the room she was in and took mental notes and added them to the mental notes from before.

"How many people have you done it with?" He inquired as grabbed the bottle of vodka off his night stand and refilled her glass before putting the bottle back on his night stand. He looked around his room as well, hoping that she didn't think him a complete slob.

"Ten," She replied quietly, almost as if she didn't really want to tell him, as she looked him in the eye. 'It's not a lie when I really think about it.' She thought to herself as she looked back to Puck. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Puck replied just as casually as if she had asked the weather and he took his first shot of the game. He grabbed the bottle off his night stand again all the while thinking 'I hope she won't remember any of this after the game.'

"Are you a virgin?" She inquired bravely as she looked at his chest. 'I wonder what he'll say, probably no and I reserve full right to laugh at him if he says yes though, he seems far too bad ass to say yes.' She thought to herself absent mindedly.

"No. Truth or dare?" He replied in question very casually as if he was telling her the time of day. He refilled his shot glass and returned the bottle that was starting to empty to his night stand. 'That seemed to not surprise her.' Puck thought to himself as he looked at Maia.

"Dare," She replied as she smiled. 'Hope he does something good.' She thought to herself as she looked him in the eye.

"I dare you to take your shirt off," Puck stated as he watched Maia grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head, revealing a tank top much to Pucks surprise and displeasure. She folded her shirt and placed it gently next to her on the bed.

"Truth or dare?" Maia inquired as she smirked at him. 'Boy better think real carefully about what he picks because mama plays to win.' She thought to her self with a silent laugh.

"Truth," He replied as he took his shot and looked at her with a smirk that matched hers.

"How many people have you done it with?" Maia asked as she looked at him and watched him grab the bottle from his bed side table.

"I lost count," He replied casually as he refilled his shot glass again and returned the bottle to the table. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," She replied as she put her chin in her palm. 'I'm not doing another truth for a while.' She thought as she smirked internally.

"I dare you to take your tank top off," Puck stated in more of a demanding tone as he looked at her. He watched her grab the hem of her tank top and pull it over her head before folding it carefully and putting it on top of her shirt.

"Truth or dare?" Maia asked as she smiled at him.

"Dare," Puck replied as he looked at her black and red designer bra.

"I dare you to take your pants off," Maia mumbled as she stared at him.

"All right," He stated as he unbuttoned his pants, kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants off awkwardly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Maia replied as she looked at Puck.

"I dare you to kiss me," He stated, she stratled him, put a hand behind his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Truth or dare?" Maia inquired after they had separated.

"Truth," Puck replied quietly before he downed his shot and grabbed the bottle.

"You ever do it with a guy?" Maia asked as he refilled his glass. His eyes grew wide.

"No," He replied. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," She replied, taking her third shot. 'Fuck barely tipsy.' She grabbed the bottle and refilled her shot glass before putting the bottle back.

"You ever do it with a chick?" Puck asked as he got up and closed his blinds before sitting back down.

"Yes," She replied with a smirk. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Puck stated as he took his fourth shot, visibly a little tipsy.

"Would you do it with a guy?" Maia inquired with a smile as Puck slumped a bit.

"I honestly don't know," He replied quietly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," She stated, taking her fourth shot as well, grabbing the bottle, she filled both cups, put the bottle on the night stand and looked at Puck.

"How many chicks you fucked?" He asked with a smile as he looked at her.

"Four," She replied casually and calmly. 'He's getting bolder, this is a good thing.' "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," He replied as he looked at his shot glass and willing it to not tempt him to say truth. 'No more truths for me.' He thought as he wiped away the slight sweat that had gathered on his forehead from having Maia in the same room in a state of undress.

"I dare you to kiss me," She stated as she watched him. He moved the shot glasses, moved closer to her, stratled her, and pushed her down onto the bed before making out with her. 'God this is good.'

"Truth or dare?" Puck asked after he moved back to his side of the bed and Maia sat back up.

"Dare," Maia replied casually, completely unfazed that Puck had just made out with her while she was only wearing a mini-skirt and bra and little else.

"I dare you to—" Puck started before he was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone, "take off your skirt." He picked up his phone, answered the text, and put it back. Maia pulled off her skirt, leaving her in her bra and matching panties.

"Who was that?" Maia asked as she folded her skirt and put it on top of her other clothes.

"Finn, he wants to come over," He replied as he stared at her.

"What did you tell him?" Maia demanded with an odd look at Puck.

"I said he could come over," Puck replied as he looked her up and down.

"What time is he coming?" Maia inquired as she grabbed her clothes.

"He'll be here in about 10 minutes," Puck replied as Maia pulled her skirt back on and then her tank top followed by her t-shirt.

"Lovely, well get dressed," She stated as she downed her fifth shot glass and capped the bottle.

"I was thinking he could join us," Puck stated as he pulled his clothes on as well.

"Sure, sure, no drinking though," She replied as she downed his glass as well, bringing her to a total of six shots. "You look drunk."

"I am not, just tipsy," Puck stated as he stood up. "Now let's go downstairs and wait for Finn and Kurt."

"Kurt who?" Maia inquired as she followed him down the stairs all the while holding his hand.

-/- Maia's P.o.V -\-

"Kurt Hummel," Puck replied as we walked down the rest of the stairs. "Finns new stepbrother, he left McKinley about a month ago."

"I know him!" I exclaimed as we sat in the living room.

"How do you know him?" Puck inquired as he looked at me.

"His mom and my mom were cousins," I replied as I shifted myself so that my head was in his lap.

"Ah… well they'll be here any minute," Puck stated as he stroked my hair.

"Good. Why did Kurt leave McKinley?" I asked as I looked up at him with a frown on my face.

"This one kid, Dave Karofsky, the school bully," Puck replied just as the door opened.

"Hey Puck," Finn stated as he walked in.

"Hello Puck," Another voice stated as Finn closed the door.

"Hey Finn, Kurt. What's up?" Puck inquired as the two boys sat down.

"Nothing," Both boys replied casually.

"Kurt is that you?" I inquired as I sat up.

"MAIA!" Kurt exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged me.

"Good to see you kid," I whispered as he let go and sat back down.

"What the Fuck?" Finn demanded in a confused tone as he stood up.

"We're related Finn, now close your mouth," I replied with a chuckle, "you'll catch flies."

"Oh," Finn muttered dumbly as he sat back down.

"So what are we going to do?" I inquired as I put my head on Pucks shoulder.

"I think we should continue our game," Puck replied as he stroked my leg.

"What were you playing?" Finn asked as he looked at us.

"Truth or dare," I replied, "we were playing when you texted."

"Oh my, Maia, are you slightly intoxicated?" Kurt inquired as he looked at me.

"Yes Kurt, I'm tipsy, earlier play was with vodka, I had six shots," I replied as I kissed Pucks cheek. "Puck had four."

"So want to play?" Puck inquired.

"Sure but no drinking," Kurt replied as he looked at Finn.

"I'm in," Finn stated.

"All right, everyone up to my room," Puck stated as we stood up and made our way up to Pucks room.

"Very good. So who's first?" I inquired as I sat next to Puck on the bed.

"I will. Kurt truth or dare?" Puck replied in question.

"Dare," Kurt replied as he sat down across from me.

"I dare you to take your coat off," Puck stated as he looked at Kurt. Kurt pulled his coat off, folded it, and put it to the side.

"Truth or dare Maia?" Kurt inquired as he looked at me.

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"Truth," Maia replied as she turned toward Kurt. 'Make it good kid.' She thought to herself as she remembered how Kurt had been as of the last time she had seen him.

"Have you two done it yet?" Kurt inquired as he looked up at her.

"No. Finn truth or dare?" Maia asked as she looked to Finn.

"Dare," Finn replied after he took his coat off.

"I dare you to take your shirt off," Maia stated as she looked at him. Finn took his t-shirt off, revealing a white under shirt.

"Puck truth or dare?" Finn asked as he folded his shirt.

"Dare," Puck replied.

"I dare you to make out with Maia," Finn stated with a slight smirk. Puck pulled Maia into a fiercely heated kiss.

"Kurt truth or dare?" Puck asked after he and Maia had broken apart.

"Truth," Kurt replied quietly.

"You with anyone yet?" Puck inquired calmly.

"Yes Puck, I have a boyfriend," Kurt replied as he looked away. "Now Finn truth or dare?"

"Truth," Finn replied as he looked from Maia to Puck.

"You seeing someone?" Kurt inquired quietly.

"Nope, Maia truth or dare?" Finn asked as he looked at his folded shirt.

"Dare," Maia replied in a bored tone as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"I dare you to take your shirt off," Finn stated with a grin. Maia pulled her shirt off, revealing her tank top for the second time in an hour.

"Kurt, truth or dare?" Maia inquired as she looked at Kurt.

"Truth," Kurt replied as he looked away.

"Who's your beau?" Maia asked as she rested her head on Pucks shoulder.

"His name's Blaine. Puck truth or dare?" Kurt replied in question.

"Dare," Puck replied as he put a hand on Maia's leg.

"Shirt off please," Kurt stated as he looked at Puck. 'I may have a boyfriend but that doesn't mean anything, hot is hot.' Kurt thought to himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Finn truth or dare?" Puck inquired as he stripped his shirt off.

"Dare," Finn replied as Puck tossed his shirt behind him, onto the floor.

"I dare you to kiss Maia," Puck stated as he looked from Finn to Maia, a smirk playing on his lips as terror crossed Finns face.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Maia stated as she looked at Finn. Maia pulled Finn in for a brief kiss and the two quickly split apart, Maia wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and roughly nudging Puck in the side out of anger.

"Maia truth or dare?" Finn asked as he looked at her.

"Dare," Maia replied as she looked away. "This is getting boring, I'm getting the vodka." She got up, walked to Pucks closed closet, opened it, and grabbed the half empty bottle.

"I dare you to take your tank top off," Finn stated before she took a swing from the bottle. She put the bottle down and took her tank top off for the second time that day.

"Kurt truth or dare?" Maia asked as she took another swing from the bottle.

"You and Blaine do it yet?" Maia inquired with a little slur.

"No, put the vodka down, you're drunk. Puck truth or dare?" Kurt asked as he tried to grab the vodka from Maia.

"Truth," Puck replied, completely oblivious to the fact that Maia was getting drunker by the second.

"When did you get the nipple piercing?" Kurt asked slyly as Maia took another drink before looking at Pucks chest.

"A few months ago, Finn truth or dare?" Puck replied as he looked at Maia, who was currently almost drooling as she stared at Pucks chest.

"Truth," Finn replied as he looked at Maia, who was quickly becoming drunk.

"Did you like kissing Maia?" Puck inquired as he took the now empty bottle away from Maia before she could drop it causing a hazard to everyone.

"Yes, yes I did, and sense Maia seems to be drunk, I think it would be best that Kurt and I left," Finn replied as he watched Maia slump a bit in her drunk state.

"All right, see you later," Puck stated as he wrapped an arm around Maia's waist.

"See you Puck," The two boys stated as they gathered their various clothes and put them on before leaving.

"Why'd they leave?" Maia inquired with a slur.

"You're drunk Maia," Puck replied as he looked at her.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was chapter 3. I want some reviews people, I want at least 3 before I'll update chapter 4. It's already written I just have to type them up, it's written through chapter 9 you guys review and I'll type them up and get them out hopefully soon after. Note: These reviews must show up on the review page not my pm box though I do accept advice and such to my pm box. Remember: 3 reviews before chapter 4 comes out.


	4. You, me, and a what? A BED

Title: To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Chapter 4: You, me and a what? A BED

"So? Now's the perfect time for you, me, and a …" Maia stated with a slur to the last word making it an unintelligible sound.

"You, me, and a what?" Puck inquired as he made her look at him.

"A BED!" She exclaimed as she blinked. "And I'm not drunk Puck." 'At least I hope I'm not.' She thought as she looked at Puck and saw his outline blurring slightly.

"Maybe you're right, but I think you are," He muttered as she looked at him with a dazed look in her eyes before she grabbed him and pulled herself into him.

"Sure Puck. Now let's get to it, I wasn't lying when I said I was bored," She stated as she reached for the hem of his pants.

-/- Lemon -\-

-/- Pucks P.o.V -\-

"That was AMAZING!" Maia exclaimed after I shifted off of her. I ran a hand down her back as we snuggled on my bed.

"I would have to agree," I replied as she snuggled into me. "One question though." She put her hand on my chest close to my nipple ring.

"Name it my little sex shark," She stated as she flipped my nipple ring up and down a few times.

"Where did you learn how to do half that shit?" I inquired as I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, trapping her hand in between our bodies.

"I told you, I've done it with 11 people now, you tend to learn as you go," She replied before she kissed my neck. "I can almost guarantee that you got most of your skills from the chicks you've fucked." She sucked on my neck and I had a strange feeling that I was going to have a hickey.

"What are you ready for round two already?" I asked as I pulled her away from my neck and stratled her again.

"Yes, yes I am," She replied as she hooked her legs around my waist. "Now let's get moving." She ground her hips up into mine in a teasing manner.

-/- lemon -\-

"A… am…amazing," She breathed out as she tried to catch her breath. I hovered over her, resting on my elbows and knees.

"Yes you are. How are you not tired?" I asked as I looked down at her with a worn out but happy smile plastered on my face. I reached down and kissed her forehead.

"I have incredible stamina," She whispered in my ear before she gently bit it, "or so I've been told." I shifted off her and onto my side before pulling her into my chest, facing me. "Now, you're tired, so it's time for you to sleep." She nuzzled my chest with her nose.

"All right," I whispered into her forehead before she buried her face in my chest, "night babe."

-/- Next Morning -\-

"Good morning babe," I whispered as she nudged my chest with her nose, much like she had the night before.

"No, five more minutes," She muttered as she shook her head, "please… five more minutes." She blinked a few times before she rolled over and went back to sleep. She fisted the blankets in her right hand and the pillow in her left.

"Hey, sleepy head wake up," I whispered as I looked at the back of her head. I put a hand on her shoulder and shook it lightly. "It's 11:00 in the morning." I continued to shake her until she rolled over.

"Huh… oh… morning lover," She whispered as she looked up at me with a glint in her eye that seemed to say that 'I want round three.'

"Sleep well babe?" I inquired as I looked down at her with a look that hopefully said 'please wait for round three babe.'

"Yes, yes I did," She replied as she nipped at my chest, "you make an amazing teddy bear." She looked at me with the same eyes as before.

"No," I stated as I got out from under the covers, "we're getting breakfast before round three." I stood up and helped her up. I looked around the room and saw clothes scattered around in the mess I called my room.

"Works for me," She replied as she looked around, "but I'm getting dressed before we do anything else." I looked at her for a quick second before looking away and looking around so that I wasn't looking at her.

"Not a problem babe," I stated as she located her bag and pulled out a shirt, jeans, socks, and under garments. She got dressed and then rummaged around my room, probably trying to find her clothes in amongst mine.

"Get dressed before I jump your sexy ass," She muttered as she looked at me with a smirk. She looked away from me as she shoved her clothes into her bag.

"All right," I replied as I grabbed clothes from the clean pile and pulled them on, conveniently forgetting boxers. She pulled her clothes on and closed up her bag.

"Good, now what are we doing? And could you point me to the bathroom, I need to brush my teeth?" She asked as she looked at me with a smirk that reminded me I was a stud.

"Down the hall and on the left, the door's open," I replied as she nodded and left. I watched her leave and thought to myself 'She's quite the little sex fiend.' I looked around my room, waiting for her to come back.

"Want to go out for lunch," She inquired as she walked back into the room, "my treat?" I nodded and walked toward her.

"Sure," I replied as I looked at her. "Just let me get a little cleaned up."

-/- 10 Minutes later -\-

"All right, so where are we going?" Maia asked as we walked out to her motorcycle. She pulled out her keys and looked at me.

"There's an awesome little diner here in town," I replied as she got on the bike and waited, I followed suit and got on as well, "they have got great food." She put the keys in the ignition and waited.

"Awesome, just tell me the directions as we go," She stated as she motioned to the side pouch, "get the helmet out of the side pouch and put it on. We'll be off."

"Can I ask you something?" I inquired as I got the helmet out of the pouch and put it on. I put the plastic shield down over my eyes and looked at her.

"Sure thing," She replied as she turned the key and started the bike.

"How did you not notice my piercing?" I asked as we drove off. I gestured to turn left at the end of the driveway. As we approached the end of the street, I gestured to turn right at the end of that street.

"I wasn't looking for metal rings in your chest," I replied as I gestured for her to turn left at the up coming light. "I was just staring in amazement at all the hot magnificence that was put in front of me.

-/- At Diner -\-

"I just wonder how you didn't notice my belly button, my lip rings, and my four ear piercings," Maia stated as we parked the bike. She turned the keys, took them out, and pocketed them. I got off the bike and she followed my example.

"I wasn't going to say anything about the facial piercings," I replied as we walked into the diner and waited to be seated. "I didn't notice your belly button because I was a little preoccupied at the time." We were sat in a booth and handed menus, as the waitress left I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I can do that too," She stated as she stuck her tongue out as well, revealing a pierced tongue. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

"Wow," I muttered as the waitress walked over to us, "you're full of surprises aren't you?" I glanced at the menu, Maia did the same.

"What can I get you kids?" The waitress asked after she stopped in front of out table, she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, no onions no pickles, fries, and a strawberry shake," Maia replied as the waitress jotted it down.

"I'll have the same thing please," I replied as I looked at the waitress.

"Good, so Puck, you going to clean my pool this summer?" The waitress asked as she looked at me.

"I don't know," I replied as she walked away.

-/- After Lunch -\-

"Great lunch," Maia stated as we walked out of the diner. She pulled her keys out and put them in the ignition.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" I wondered as we got on the bike, she started it, I put the helmet on, and we drove off.


	5. Back to School Back to Fights

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 5: Back to School, Back to Fights

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- Maia's P.o.V -\-

"I think that we should go back to your house," I replied as I drove out of the diner's parking lot and drove back to Puck's house.

"All right," He stated as we pulled into his house.

-/- Time Skip to Monday (At school) -\-

"Hey Puck, how's it going?" The girl he had called Lauren asked as she walked up to Puck, causing me to stop in my tracks and let go of his hand. She looked ready to flirt with Puck, 'She better not flirt with my man!' I thought to myself as I looked from Puck to Lauren.

"Good Lauren," Puck replied as she looked at him with a flirty glance, "how about you?" I walked up behind Puck and made to grab his hand.

"Hello, Lauren was it? I'm Puck's GIRLFRIEND, Maia, pleased to meet you," I muttered with a smirk as I shifted next to him and grabbed his hand before I wrapped the arm closest to him around his waist.

"Oh, I see, well Puck, if you ever want a girl with some substance to her," Lauren stated with emphasis on the word substance and a smirk as she turned to walk away, "you know how to reach me." I felt my eyes shift into a glare as I let go of Puck and went to follow her.

"Did you just say I have no substance?" I demanded harshly as I grabbed her arm and used her size to pull her back and make her face me. 'She better not have just said that I have no substance,' I thought as I tried to keep my grip on her very meaty upper arm.

"Yeah, I did, what are you going to do about it? You really don't want to mess with me, I'm caption of the wrestling team," She retorted as she shook my arm off and turned to walk away again.

"I don't care if you're in the WWE, you flirt with MY Puck again honey," I growled as I glared at the back of her head, turned her around to face me again, and grabbed her collar before bringing her down to my height, "and your face WILL meet cold locker metal."

"I'd love to see you try," Lauren muttered in what would be threatening manner if I was anyone else. I glared at her and felt Puck put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't test me bitch," I growled as I let her go. "I ain't like anything you've ever seen." I put a hand to the pocket that held my knife. 'I told myself no more stabbings' I thought to myself as I pulled my hand away from my pants pocket.

"Calm down Maia," Puck whispered as he held my arm. Lauren turned away from us and walked down the hall. 'Good riddance,' I thought to myself as I watched her retreating back. I nodded and wrapped an arm around Puck's waist.

"You know what? I'm getting a soda. Care to join me Puck?" I questioned as I looked up at him. 'I love how even in four inch heels he's still a few inches taller then me,' I thought as I looked down the hall which was oddly empty.

"All right, I'm game," He replied as we walked down the hall toward the lunch room, and by extension the vending machines. We reached the lunch room and walked to the vending machines, I pulled my wallet out of my coat pocket and put a dollar and a quarter and put it in the machine before pressing the vanilla coke button and grabbing my soda.

"Hey Puck, what do you think Mr. Schue would say if I sang a song in a different language?" I inquired as I grabbed Puck's hand and we turned and left the lunch room. We walked out into the hall and walked toward the Spanish room.

"He'd probably love you forever," Puck replied as we continued walking, the hall empty except for us and one other boy at the other end of the hall.

"Good," I stated as the boy from the other end of the hall walked past us and threw something in my face. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I pulled off my now ruined jacket and threw it to the ground before chasing after the boy.

"Maia," Puck exclaimed as I thought up to the boy and jumped at him causing him to fall to the ground, "don't!" I got up long enough to flip the boy over so that he was face to face with me. I wiped whatever it was that had been thrown at me out of my eyes.

"Where the FUCK do you get off, thinking that you can throw things a people? Payback's a bitch, and so am I," I grunted before I started to punch the boy repeatedly in the face and chest areas.

"OW, STOP GOD, STOP! THAT HURTS!" The boy screamed, I heard Puck race down the hall toward the boy and I. Puck pulled me up and off of the boy. 'Boy's lucky I missed his nose, he'll have a black eye at most.' I thought to myself as I let myself be lifted off him.

"NOTHING happened. Do you understand that? Nothing happened, if I catch word that you told anyone, YOU'RE IN DEEP SHIT," I growled as I felt Puck wrap is arms tightly around me. I glared at the boy who was lying on the floor.

"Calm down Maia," Puck whispered in my ear and he turned my face toward his and let me go.

"Yeah all right, I'm going to go home and change, care to join me?" I asked as I looked up at him and pulled him toward the door. I laced my fingers through the fingers on his left hand and slowed my quickened pace to match Pucks, trying to keep my heels from clicking.

"Sure thing," Puck replied with a smirk as we walked out of the school. 'Why is he smirking, you're a confusing one Pucky,' I thought to myself as we walked toward the parking lot. "They won't stop us."

"Who was that?" I asked as we reached my bike. I thrust my helmet at him with a look that said 'Put it on.' I pulled out my keys and put them in the ignition, starting my bike before I got on the bike.

"That was Dave Karofsky," He replied as he put the helmet on and got on the bike behind me. I started toward the entrance to the school.

"The boy who caused Kurt to leave?" I demanded as we drove out of the schools parking lot.

"Yeah, that would be him," Puck replied as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I sped down the road, the goop that Karofsky had thrown at me drying on me.

"Good to know, I think I scared that fucker though. What did he throw at me, it tastes like strawberries?" I inquired as I drove down the road.

-/- At Maia's House -\-

"Nice place, and that, my dear was your first slushie," Puck stated as we got off my bike and walked to the front door where I unlocked the door and opened it before pulling him inside. "Get use to them, glee kids get them a lot."

"That's going to stop. My clothes are far too nice to ruin that way," I replied as I closed the door before pulling him up to my room.

"Oh yeah," Puck stated as I opened the door to my room and pulled him in before shutting the door, "you're definitely Kurt's cousin. Get changed."

"No Puck, I was a model," I replied as I went to my walk in closet and opened the door. "My clothes are all designer and brand name." I browsed my closet from the door, trying to get a picture of what I wanted to wear before I tackled the closet it self.

"Well then, what are you going to wear?" He inquired as I walked in and pulled a black and red mini-skirt, a dark red and cherry red striped shirt, a black and red striped tie, a black blazer, and a pair of black high heeled boots off the hangers and racks. I quickly pulled the wet and stained clothes off and pulled the new clean ones on. I walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of over the knee black and red striped socks out of the top left drawer before pulling them on and pulling the boots on before zipping them up the side.

"This," I replied as I tucked the tie under the blazer, "like it?" I twirled around on my heels before walking up next to him.

"I like it, but is it safe to wear a skirt and drive a motorcycle?" Puck inquired as I hugged him and laced our fingers together.

"I haven't been burned yet. Now let's get back to school," I replied as I pulled my knife out of the jacket pocket from the stained jacket and put it in my boot.

"All right, but for what my fashion unconscious opinion is worth, might I suggest you lose the blazer," He stated as he grabbed my hand. "It looks like a little much to me."

"I think you're right," I replied as I slipped the blazer off and got up before putting it in my closet.

"Now let's go," Puck stated as I walked back to him before pulling him out of the door, into the hallway, and down the stairs toward the front door.

"No problem," I replied as I opened the door, pulled him out of the house, and closed the door. I locked the door and pocketed my house keys before pulling my bike keys out and walked us to my bike.

-/- Time Skip to School -\-

"Where were you guys?" Finn demanded as he watched us walk into the school.

"I had to go home and change my clothes, Puck came with me," I retorted as I attempted to push Finn out of my way. "I got slushied." I let go of Pucks hand and used both to push Finn out of my way. 'Stupid frankenteen of a boy.' I thought as he balanced himself.

"Oh, Mr. Schue wants to talk to all of us," Finn stated as I grabbed Pucks hand and pulled him to me. I wrapped my arm around Pucks waist and rested my head on his arm.

"Yeah, all right, let's go," I muttered as I walked with Puck down the hall. I nuzzled into him as we walked toward the choir room.

"Glad you two could make it," Mr. Schue stated as all of us, Finn Puck and I, walked into the choir room.

"Yeah, yeah what you want Mr. Schue?" I demanded as I looked at him. Puck moved us to a chair and sat me on his lap after he sat down. Mr. Schue gave us a look that said 'Oh God not here, please, not here' and looked away.

"You're new and you need to learn all the songs and the dance moves we've been working on," Mr. Schue replied as he looked at his desk. I looked around at all the people and found Finn glaring at me, Rachel looking at Finn with love, Puck looking at me with a look that only said one thing, and Mr. Schue looking at all of us with a look that could only have meant 'please no drama today kids.'

"You give me the songs, I'll learn them quickly, and I'll have Puck or someone teach me the dances, and we'll be good. Now what would you say if I told you that I can sing in six languages?" I asked as I continued to sit on Pucks lap, I wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know six languages? You have to work on the dances and Puck can't teach you all of them, he still has to learn a few dances himself. So every one get in here," Mr. Schue stated as every one else walked in and sat down.

"Yes I know songs in six languages, now what do I have to learn?" I demanded as Puck shifted me into my own seat and held my hand.

"We're working on a few Journey songs and some songs from musicals. All the music you'll need is on the desk over there," Mr. Schue stated as he pointed to a desk over the to side of the classroom.

-/- End of the Day -\-

"Puck you want to come over to my house for supper?" I inquired as we left the choir room, I felt someone looking at me as we walked toward the front of the school.

"I'll have to ask my mom," He replied as he grabbed my hand and we opened the door to the school and walked out.

"Here's my cell phone," I stated as I pulled out my cell phone and held it to him, he didn't take it. 'Who the FUCK is staring at me?' I asked myself as we stood off to the side of the school's entrance.

"All right, but I'll use mine," He replied as he pulled out his own cell phone and dialed a number. "Mom can I go over to my girlfriends for dinner?" He asked into the phone before getting a reply, he hung up and put his phone away.

"What did she say?" I asked as I put my phone away as well, he pulled me toward the parking lot.

"She said that I could," He replied as I loosened my tie a little bit, "she also said not to come home tonight." I followed him to where our vehicles were parked.

"All right," I whispered as we came up to our respective vehicles. "You can stay at my house."

"Sounds good, what are we taking, I have my truck and you have your bike?" He asked as I looked at him.

"Um… you help me get my motorcycle into the bed of your truck, and we'll go to my house," I replied as we looked at the vehicles. "I have clothes that you can wear."

"Sounds good," Puck stated.

"All right, it's not a heavy bike so open your tale gate and get ready," I muttered as I pulled out my keys and turned the bike on, and drove about 15 feet past Puck's truck. "I'm going to wheely it up." I drove toward it and popped the wheely to get my front tire up onto the back of the truck.

"Good to know," He replied as I turned the motor off, I jumped backward off the bike and made to lift it into the bed of the truck. He grabbed the other side and together we got my bike into the truck bed.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear after walking up to him, I nipped his ear before kissing his cheek.

"Let's go, I'm bored, think your dad would get pissed if we were to fuck?" He inquired as he put the tale gate up and we walked to our respective sides and got in.

"No I don't think he'll mind, he's off fucking some slut a few towns over anyway," I muttered as I looked at him.

"Oh," He stated. "Now it's your turn to give me directions." He drove to the entrance of the schools parking lot. I pointed him toward my house.

"My address is 15 Meadowbrook Road," I replied as I looked at him, hoping he knew the town well enough. 'You've been to my house before silly Puck.' I thought to myself as I smiled.

"Two streets to the left of me, nice," He stated as he drove out of the lot and toward my house.

-/- Time skip To Maia's house -\-

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"So what do you want for supper?" Maia asked as she got out of Pucks truck and pulled her keys from her pocket and walked to the front door. She unlocked the door and opened it before pulling me in and closing the door.

"I'm good with anything," He replied as he followed her into the kitchen, he sat at the table and looked at her, she walked to a cork board and looked at the variety of take out and delivery menus.

"All right, we'll eat at about 6:00, its 3:45 now. I'll call the pizza place about 5:15," She muttered as she grabbed one of the many pizza place menus she had. "Pick a pie."

"Plain cheese, I'm Jewish," He replied, she got a pad and pen, and wrote down three large cheese, three large pepperoni and one medium sausage.

"You want anything else, soda, chips?" She inquired as she looked at him with a smile.

"Whatever's good," He replied. She jotted down six bags of Lays, four 2-liter bottles of Coke, and four 2-liter bottles of Sprite.

"All right now text Finn and Kurt and pretty much anybody not Rachel, Mercedes, or Lauren in glee and tell them to get over here," She stated as she dropped her bag to the floor. "And tell Kurt to bring Blaine."

"All right," Puck replied as he sent a mass text that read 'Party at Maia's 15 Meadowbrook Road.'

"Oh this will be fun," She said to herself. "I'll put our bags in my room."

"What are you up to?" Puck asked as he handed her his bag.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about," She replied as she grabbed both bags and ran up to her room, dropped the bags on her bed, and walked back down.

"That thought kind of scares me though," He muttered as she walked up to him and pulled him down by his collar before kissing him.


	6. Party it Up

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 6 part 1: Party it up

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Is everyone here Puck?" Maia demanded as she walked around the kitchen trying to figure out where her dad had put the punch bowl after he unpacked it. She walked to the cabinet that the microwave was on and found the punch bowl. She pulled it out and put it on the counter before looking to the door.

"Yeah, are the pizzas here yet?" He replied in question as he looked at the punch bowl with a look that seemed to say 'please don't be more badass then me.' She looked at him with a smirk that said 'I'm just as badass if not more then you.'

"It will be in about two minutes," Maia replied as she pushed him toward the door to the living room. "I'll get everything ready in here; you go into the living room." She pushed him into the living room and shut the door that separated them. Two minutes later the bell rang at the back door, she answered it, pulled out her wallet, grabbed the pizzas from the pizza guy, gave him the money after he put the sodas on the ground and closed the door. She put the pizzas on the table and grabbed the soda, put it on the counter, and grabbed three wine coolers from the fridge, and a bag of ice from the freezer. She poured two bottles of each soda into the 10-liter punch bowl and then grabbed the three lemon lime wine coolers, opened them, and poured them into the punch bowl as well before putting some ice into the bowl. She dumped the empty wine cooler bottles into a bag for recycling.

"All right everyone, we've got pizza, soda, and chips," Maia stated as she brought everything into the living room. "Please tell me if we run out of soda in the punch bowl." "I'm so glad I convinced my dad to buy the lemon lime ones, so easy to hide the flavor with sprite.' Maia thought to herself as she put everything on the coffee table in the center of the room.

"All right," Everyone muttered as they went about grabbing food and everything else.

-/- Time Skip: 40 Minutes -\-

(A/n: People invited to the party: Puck, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Artie, Santana, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Sam, and Maia.)

"So, anyone up for a little gave of spin the bottle?" Maia asked as she pulled out a half filled soda bottle.

"Sure," Everyone replied within a few minutes as Maia put the bottle in the center, on the now empty coffee table. She looked around at all the people and took note of who was sitting next to who.

"Guys can kiss guys, girls same thing, first up is Puck," Maia muttered as she sat down next to Puck. "Follow clockwise."

"Yeah okay," Was the general reply from various people around the room. They gathered around in a circle, Puck spun the bottle, it landed on Finn. The two boys looked at each other before looking at Maia.

"Go on Puck, kiss him," Maia stated as she pushed on Pucks back making him move toward Finn.

"But Maia, we're dating," Puck tried, trying anything he could think of to get out of kissing his best friend, not to mention a guy. Both boys stood up on their knees.

"We were dating when you dared me to kiss him. I'll make anything up to you that you don't like," Maia whispered as she put her hands in her lap and smirked at Puck and Finn.

"All right, let's get this over with," Puck muttered as he moved closer to Finn and pulled him closer before kissing him full on them mouth. They broke apart in about two seconds.

"Blaine you're up," Maia stated. Blaine spun the bottle, it landed on Maia. The two moved closer to each other and kissed briefly. Quinn spun next, it landed on Sam, and they moved closer and kissed briefly. Finn spun the bottle and it landed on Artie, Finn stood up and walked to Artie before kissing him on the cheek and sitting back down. Kurt spun just as soon as Finn sat down and it landed on Tina, they stood up and Kurt hugged Tina tightly, "I'm sorry, but I find the entire female population highly unattractive in a sexual manner."

"Mike you're next," Maia muttered as Kurt and Tina sat down. Mike spun the bottle and landed on Quinn, they moved closer together and shared a brief kiss. Tina spun the bottle and watched it land on Santana the two girls moved closer and kissed before breaking apart and sitting back in their spots. Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on Puck, they moved closer and kissed. Santana spun the bottle after she pulled Brittany down, it landed on Brittany. The two girls made out.

"Mike could you spin for me?" Artie asked as he looked at Mike. Mike nodded and spun the bottle, it landed on his self. He got up and kissed Artie on the cheek. Sam spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt. They leaned over the coffee table and kissed briefly. Maia spun the bottle, it landed on Blaine, and they leaned in, Maia wrapped an arm around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer before kissing him deeply.

"All right you two!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Break it up!" Puck growled.

"All right, everyone out but Puck. If my dad catches up, I'm dead," Maia grumbled.

-/- 10 minutes later -\-

(Maia's P.o.V)

"So you said you'd make anything up to me?" Puck demanded as I cleaned up from the party.

"Yeah, I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you," I replied as I cleaned up my cleaning supplies and smirked at Puck before pulling him up to my room.

"Good to know," He stated with a smirk as I pulled my boots off and dropped down to my normal height of 5 foot 4 inches, dropping my knife in the process.

"So what didn't you like?" I inquired as I looked at him.

"I didn't like kissing Finn and the Puckster really didn't like seeing Blaine kissing you, or you kissing Blaine," He replied quietly as I moved to and sat on my bed.

"Well you kissing Finn was really HOT. How do you want me to make up for Blaine?" I asked as he moved over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"I'll think of something, and you're also going to make it up to me for my having to kiss Finn," He replied as he pulled me to him, I giggled and shook my head.

"Why? It was HOT," I asked as I rested my head on his arm.

"Because I didn't like it, you said you'd make anything I didn't like up to me," Puck replied as he wrapped an arm around me.

"How is it none of you were drunk?" I demanded as I looked at him with a look of confusion.

"We didn't drink," He replied as he let me go and I got up and swung a leg over him and stratled him.

"I put three wine coolers in the two bowls of the punch," I muttered as I looked down at him before I began to push him flat on the bed.

"Yeah, I went through this with Rachel once, a few wine coolers won't give most teens a buzz let alone get a kid drunk," He replied as the front door slammed open and then slammed shut again.

"That would be my dad, I need you to meet him," I whispered as I got off him by rolling off him and standing up, I pulled on a pair of sneakers and walked to my door and opening it.

"You sound scared, what's wrong?" Puck asked as he got up and followed me.

"Um… nothing, let's go," I whispered in reply as I started down the stairs, trying to remain silent and get to the kitchen before my dad. 'How could I have forgotten to get his supper waiting?' I asked myself as I moved down the stairs.

"MAIA GET DOWN HERE!" My father hollered as I quickly jumped down the last three stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm right here dad," I whispered as I moved farther into the kitchen.

"Good, who's this?" My dad demanded as Puck came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"My boyfriend," I replied quietly as I pulled Puck closer. 'Please don't ask his name, please, please, please.' I thought to myself as I looked at my dad.

"What's your name boy?" My dad demanded. 'Damn it dad!' I yelled in my head as I hoped that the fear I was feeling didn't show on my face.

"Noah Puckerman," Puck replied as he took his hand off my shoulder and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You know John Puckerman?" My dad inquired as he sat at the table glaring at the empty space in front of him.

"He's uh… he's my dad," Puck replied with distain as he looked at my dad.

"Maia, do you remember FUCKING John?" My dad asked, putting emphasis on the word fucking, as he looked at me.

"Dad please, not now," I replied as I pulled Puck to the table and sat him down. I stayed standing behind Puck's chair.

"Where is my dinner Maia?" My father demanded harshly as he looked from Puck to me and looked angry the entire time, I could tell he was drunk.

"I'll get it dad, don't worry," I replied quietly, slightly scared, as I walked around the table to the fridge, I opened the fridge and pulled out a plate of precooked food that I had made that morning before school. I pulled the plate out and pulled the plastic wrap off before putting it in the microwave to cook for a minute.

"So Noah, have you and Maia fucked yet?" My father asked as if it were the most normal thing to ask the boy your daughter had been dating for all of a few days. I pulled his food out of the microwave and placed it in front of him. Then I got him his silver were and handed it to him before I walked back to Puck.

"Can I not answer that," Puck replied as he looked up at me. I saw my dad's eyes flair in anger at Puck not answering his question; I put a hand protectively on Pucks shoulder. I shook my head at my dad hoping he'd let Puck leave the room before he did anything.

"Puck go up stairs," I whispered in his ear as I saw the look my father gave before something bad was about to happen.

"Why?" Puck inquired as I pulled him up and pulled him toward the door to the kitchen.

"Just go upstairs Puck," I replied as I pushed him toward the stairs.

"I'm going," He replied as he walked up stairs.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was part 1; I just decided to break chapter 6 up to give it a little suspense. What's going to happen to Maia? Is Puck going to be mad? What bad thing is going to happen to Maia? Review to find out, I want at least one review more would make me very happy. I'm working on part 2 as you read so if you wonder what's going to happen to Maia and how Puck will react then REVIEW. And check out my other glee story Not Like You, I'm Different.


	7. And Then Some

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 6 part 2: And Then Some

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"Maia, why wasn't my supper on the table when I got home?" Mr. Jones demanded in a harsh tone as Maia walked back into the center of the kitchen with a look of fear plastered on her face.

"I honestly didn't know when you would be home," Maia tried quietly, hoping that whatever was going to happen to her would be lessened if she had a good excuse as she tried to appear fearless in the face of her father.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH. And why haven't you fucked that boy yet?" He demanded as he stood up from the table, taking his knife with him, and walked toward her with a glare that said 'You should have just said that you forgot to make my dinner.'

"I have fucked him though, twice already," She whispered, hoping he heard her, as she backed up slowly, she backed up until she hit the wall, she began to try to slide toward the door to the living room and there for the stairs.

"You STUPID LITTLE WHORE, you deserve everything you're about to get and you know it don't you?" He demanded as he pulled her back toward him, but kept her pressed up against the wall. He pulled at her shirt and pulled it off before spinning her around so that she was facing the wall and made small cuts, some shallow, some deep, all over her upper back as she tried to get away from the blade of the knife.

"OUCH, dad please stop, dad… please stop," Maia whimpered as her dad pushed her to the ground and gave her a few swift kicks to her ribs before backing up and walking toward the sink where he rinsed away the small amount of blood that had gotten on the blade before sitting at the table again and resuming his eating.

"Get out of my sight you stupid whore," Mr. Jones muttered as Maia slowly got up, grabbing her shirt, and limped toward the door and pushed it open before she walked toward the stairs and up them, not bothering to put her shirt back on.

"Puck, if I were to get you the first aid kit, could you bandage me up?" She whispered in question as she limped into her room shirtless.

"What happened?" Puck demanded as Maia walked to her in room bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from the closet before walking back out.

"Nothing I didn't deserve. His food wasn't ready, you didn't answer his question, I'm a whore," Maia replied quietly as she wiped away the tears that were forming. "I deserved to be cut and kicked. Don't bandage it, go get salt and pour it on. It doesn't hurt enough."

"Let me see Maia," Puck stated as he got up off the bed and gently grabbed her arm to pull her toward the bed and helped her to lie down. "What the hell is up with your back?"

"My dad cut me, it's nothing, just bandage it up," Maia whispered as she turned her head so that she was looking at Puck. 'Why won't you just bandage it and let it go?' She asked herself as she pushed the first aid kit toward Puck.

-/- Puck's P.o.V -\-

"Where did these tattoos come from?" I inquired as I opened the box and pulled out a cloth and a small bottle of peroxide. I grabbed a second cloth and put it aside along with the peroxide and wiped the bleeding cuts in an attempt to clean the area up a little before I used the peroxide.

"I've had the rose since I was 13 and the heart since I was 15. I honestly don't know how you missed them when we were screwing," She muttered as I dropped the now slightly bloody cloth onto the lid of the first aid box and grabbed the peroxide and second cloth. I poured a small amount of the liquid onto the cloth and began to dab at the cuts.

"How does this not sting? Some of these cuts look pretty painful," I asked as she lay their, unmoving and unfazed, as I continued to dab at the cuts.

"I like pain Puck, it doesn't hurt me much," She muttered as I put the cloth down and grabbed some gauze from the first aid box along with the medical tape, and began to bandage her back.

"That explains a lot. But your dad shouldn't do this shit to you. Why did he do it?" I demanded as I finished bandaging her up and helped her to flip onto her back.

"I already told you Puck, you didn't answer him when he asked if we had fucked yet. I didn't have his supper ready, I yelled at him, and I told him we fucked three times," She replied quietly as I lay down next to her and pulled her closer to me. 'And he was drunk off his ass again.' She added to herself as she snuggled into me.

"You need to get out of here Maia, as soon as possible," I whispered in her ear as I rubbed her side, she winced at that.

"I'm working on it, I'm trying to find an apartment," She whispered as she turned slowly onto her side so that she was facing me. I wrapped my arm around her gently.

"Good, now what's this about you liking pain?" I asked as I looked at her with a smile.

"I get off on pain, but not all pain, I don't like being cut up. It's also all in the pain tolerance, I have a high one," She replied quietly as she nuzzled my chest.

"Well how about I get your mind off the pain hmm?" I asked as I ran a hand down her side, she winced again and I knew something was wrong there as well. 'What aren't you telling me about this Maia?' I asked myself as I pulled my hand away from her side.

"Sounds good, but I had to let my back heal a bit before I fuck you again, plus he kicked me in the ribs, so I won't be screwing you for a few days," She replied quietly as she ran a hand down my chest.

"It's nothing like that babe. The Puckster also give great massages to lovely ladies such as you," I whispered as I kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed back as she shifted so that she was on top of me.

"I'm in no shape to do anything of many sorts, plus I'm expecting word back on an apartment I put a bid on tonight," She muttered as she slowly got up off me and got off the bed before walking to her closet.

"All right, um… is it all right for me to sleep in my boxers?" I asked as she came out with clothes in her hand.

"No need, what size are you? I have male clothes," Maia replied quietly as she pulled off her skirt and pulled on pajama pants before stripping off her bra and trying to put a shirt on. She eventually gave up.

"I'm a large for pajamas," I replied as I took the shirt from her.

"All right," She replied as she tossed a pair of pants at me.

"Maia, do you need help putting your shirt on?" I inquired with a smirk as I looked at her and held her shirt up.

"Not really, I need to wrap my side," She whispered as she pulled out a 5 inch ace bandage and began to wrap it around the lower half of her rib cage. Her phone rang, she dropped the ace bandage and picked her phone up before answering, "Hello, yes thank you so much."

"Who was that?" I asked as I grabbed the bandage off the bed and began to bandage her ribs up again. I used medical tape to anchor the end of the bandage so that it would stay.

"The real estate agent, I got the apartment, we can move in as soon as we want," She replied as I pulled my shoes, socks, and pants off before I pulled the pajama pants on.

"We as in?" I asked as I lay down and pulled her on top of me as gently as I could.

"We as in, you and me," she replied as she kissed down my neck. "I want you to move in with me Puck."

"Well all right then, I don't mind skipping school tomorrow to move," I muttered as I rubbed her lower back, under the ace bandages so that I didn't hurt her.

"Sounds good, we'll go to 'school' and then once my dad goes to work, we'll come back," She whispered as I looked up at her with a smile on my face. "It's a good thing you have a truck."

"So where is the new place?" I asked as she arched her back when I accidentally brushed one of the cuts that had escaped being bandaged, she winced and whimpered.

"A few streets over, um… I think," She replied as she kissed my chest.

"Oh, so it's not far, good," I stated as she nipped at my chest. "We should be able to move easily, all your stuff is still in boxes, mostly."

"I moved here last Thursday, of course all my stuff is still in boxes. We won't have to worry about furniture though, that's already in the house," She muttered against my chest.

"Good, now let's get some sleep," I whispered with a smirk as she pulled the blanket up onto us and I held her to me.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

well that was part 2. That was the more. Did you like it? If you liked it then review, if you didn't like it then review and tell me what you didn't like and why you didn't like it.


	8. Moving Out part 1

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 7: Moving Out part 1

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- Next Day -\-

"Puck, wake up," I heard in my ear as I felt a weight on my chest. "Seriously wake up, or let go so I can get dressed." I opened one eye in a squint and began blundering around in a half asleep daze.

"Huh what… who… huh?" I demanded sleepily as I knocked something off of me and off of the bed in my sleepy blunder. Whatever I had knocked off thudded onto the ground and let out a whimpering noise. I opened both eyes and saw Maia lying sideways on the ground.

"Fuck Puck," She stated from the floor as she winced and tried to get up. "That hurt, bad." I looked over the edge of the bed and watched as she tried to get to her knees but couldn't. She eventually got to her knees a few seconds later, with what sounded like a pained hiss.

"OH GOD, I'm so sorry Maia, are you all right?" I inquired as I tried to help her back onto the bed as gently as I could. "I didn't reopen anything right? Do you need me to bandage you up again? Help you put a shirt on? Anything?" I looked at her as she flopped down onto her stomach.

"Ugh… Fuck me that hurt," She replied as she looked up at me with another wince. My head spun at the fact that I had done whatever it was that was hurting her. 'I hope she's really okay.' I thought to myself as I held back from my need to pat her back and tell her it would be all right.

"Is now really the best time to ask me to do that?" I asked as I wiped my eyes, trying to wake up a little bit more. I looked at her and watched her shift herself around in what looked like an attempt to get comfortable.

"Only if you want to babe," She replied as I turned and grabbed her before gently pulling her on top of me. "It won't hurt me all that much and it's not that bad if it does. But… if we do, I should be on top." I nodded as she winced once.

"Well then, we should lose the pants shouldn't we?" I stated as I began to pull my pants down with a smirk. She grinned as she shimmied out of her own pants quickly before both sets of pants ended up on the floor.

-/- Lemon -\-

"OH MY GOD Puck, please tell me you had a condom on," Maia stated frantically as she began to have a minor freak out before she turned to look at me. She looked scared. 'I really don't need another Quinn, crap how could I forget the damn condom?' I asked myself as I looked at her and saw how scared she looked.

-/- Maia's P.o.V -\-

"I forgot plus I don't know where they are," Puck replied as we sat up in my bed and looked at each other. "Please tell me you're on the pill." I looked at him with a look that I hoped said 'Why the Fuck wouldn't I be on the god damned pill.' We got up out of bed and walked to the packed boxes of clothes and got dressed slowly.

"Well of course I'm on the damn pill Puck," I retorted as I unpacked a pair of my heeled boots and slipped them over my thigh high red and black striped socks. "But they're not 100% effective; you should have known that Puck I can't believe we forgot to unpack the condoms."

"We'll just have to hope and pray it works then won't we?" He muttered as we walked to the door and walked to the bathroom and then walked down stairs.

"We're leaving dad!" I yelled from the front door as I opened it and walked out. Puck followed me closely and after we were both out of the house I closed and locked the door behind us. We walked to his truck, my bike still in the bed of the truck.

"Let's go, we can park your bike at the house and then come back," Puck stated as he opened my door and helped me into his truck before he closed my door and walked around to his side, opened his door, got in, and closed his door.

"Works, but my dad doesn't go to work until 8:00am. So what do you want to do for the other 45 minutes?" I asked as I turned and looked at him. I looked away and then looked back with a smirk.

"I don't know," He replied with a smirk as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and put them in the ignition. He started the car and looked at me with one of the sexiest smirks I had seen yet, a look that said 'I know what we could do, you up for it?'

"Sure you don't," I stated as he put his truck in gear and pulled out of the driveway before pulling out onto the road. "But we'll christen the new place tonight." He drove down the road; I smirked at him as he looked at the road.

"Sounds good to me, now where am I going?" He asked as he stopped at a stop sign. He turned to look at me and smirked as he turned back toward the road.

"Um… Brookside Lane, I think," I replied, "number 42." He nodded and drove down the road when no other cars came to the stop signs.

"That's the road I live on," He stated as we came up on Brookside Lane. We turned onto the Lane and began looking for number 42. I pointed it out on my side of the street, Puck put the truck in reverse due to the fact that we had passed it, he turned into the driveway of the two family apartments that we would both soon call home.

"Cool," I whispered as we parked the truck in the right driveway, there were two entrances and two garages. He turned the truck off and pulled the keys out of the ignition before putting them in his pocket.

"So how many apartments are here?" He asked as he opened his door and got out, closed his door, and walked over to my side. He opened my door, and helped me out before closing my door.

"Two, we're in number two," I replied as I wrapped an arm around his waist, "it's two floors and a basement that connects the two apartments but is also separated, three bedrooms, two and a half bath with the half bathroom being in the basement, a spacious kitchen/ dining room, and a large living room."

"Nice, must cost a fortune," He stated as I walked us to the back of the truck, opened the tailgate of the truck, and hopped up into the bed before starting to push my bike out of the bed. I got the back half of the bike off the bed of the truck before the light went on over Pucks head and he started helping.

"Not really, I've been saving money for as long as I could remember; the rent is only $1550 per month, and everything's included," I retorted as I lowered the front tire down to the ground. "Power, water, heat, central air, etc…etc…"

"Wow, how did you manage to get such a good deal?" He inquired as I hopped down off the truck bed and closed the tailgate before walking my bike to the garage door. I opened the garage and walked the bike into it.

"You probably don't want to know," I replied with a smirk that said 'I slept with someone' as I put the kick stand down. Puck walked into the garage with me and looked around.

"On second thought, you're probably right in the fact that I probably don't really want to know," He stated as I looked around as well before walking to the wall and pushing the garage close button. The door closed. We walked into the house via the door in the back of the garage.

"All right, you want to go grocery shopping?" I inquired as I walked to the front door and opened it before walking out to the truck. I grabbed our bags and walked back inside before I closed the door behind me.

"Sure thing," He replied as he looked around the room.

"All right, drop your bag on the couch and let's go," I stated as I handed him his bag on my way to the couch, I dropped my bag on the couch and looked at him. "I want to get in and out as quickly as possible due to the fact that we really should be in school. Plus I really want to start moving our stuff in."

"All right, let's get going then," Puck muttered as he dropped his bag on the floor next to the couch.

"Works for me darling, we'll have to go to an ATM first though," I whispered as we walked back to the door, opened it, walked out, closed it and locked it before walking to the truck and getting in.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_


	9. Moving Out part 2

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 7: Moving Out Part 2

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- At the Store -\-

"I don't eat kosher, nor do I cook kosher," I stated as I grabbed a carriage and we walked up to the store. "Just letting you know." We walked into the store through the automatic doors and I grabbed a flyer that showed what the store had for purchase.

"That's all right," He replied as he wrapped an arm around my waist. We began walking toward the produce.

"So we're stocking the fridge for a week and the pantry with what we can. Meat, eggs, dairy, fruit, vegetables, and grains," I stated as we walked to the produce section. "Soda and energy drinks are a must, popcorn, no candy though, and some mixed nuts should do for a few weeks worth of snacks.

"Works for me," Puck replied as I grabbed some apples and put them in a bag, I grabbed some pears and put them in a bag. I grabbed a one pound bag of carrots, a prepackaged bag of baby spinach, and a head of lettuce. I put each thing in the basket of the carriage.

"Can you go get a bag of potatoes and a bag of onions?" I asked as I walked over to the bakery that was close to the produce section, grabbed a loaf of French bread and walked back to the carriage where I put it in the basket with the rest of the stuff we had already picked up.

"Of course babe," He replied as he walked off. He grabbed a bag of potatoes and a bag of onions, both appeared to be five pound bags of each. He began walking back to the carriage and looked at me.

"All right, onto the dairy and meat," I muttered as he put the bags in the carriage. I smirked at him. 'He'd probably do anything I asked him to just because I'm screwing him.' I thought to myself as I pushed the carriage toward the meat counter.

"Sure thing," Puck stated as we reached the meat counter.

"So we need ground beef, ground turkey, two pounds of bacon, a few steaks, and some chicken," I replied as I looked at the butcher and then at the selection of meat he had displayed.

"Yes, how may I help you today?" The butcher asked from behind the counter as he looked at me.

"Yes, I would like one pound of ground turkey, two pounds of thick slab bacon, four medium rib eye steaks, and three pounds ground chuck," I replied as I looked at the guy. 'I hope Puck likes my cooking.' I thought to myself as I looked at the counter trying to find the chicken.

"All right, I'll call you when it's ready, you're number 37," The man stated as he handed me a piece of paper that had the number 37 on it.

"Thanks, could you also add in six chicken breasts," I replied as I took the number from the butcher.

"Sure," The butcher stated. Puck and I walked off toward the dairy section.

"All right, lets go get everything else," I whispered as I pushed the carriage toward the dairy department before picking up a gallon of milk and some cheddar, American, and mozzarella cheese.

"Works," He muttered as we walked up an isle.

-/- Back at Home (Done shopping) -\-

"So, did we get everything?" Puck asked as we parked the truck in the driveway and got out. I walked to the back and opened the tailgate before jumping up into the bed and handing Puck, who had just reached the back of the truck, a few bags per hand before I pushed the rest of the bags to the front and grabbed them before I grabbed them and got out of the truck bed. We got to the front door; I put the bags in my right hand down so that I could unlock the door and open it.

"Yes and this coming Sunday we'll have to go back to the store and restock the fridge, but we won't have to restock the pantry every week," I replied as we dropped the bags on the kitchen floor, I opened the fridge door and began to put the perishables away in various drawers and the milk in the door.

"All right," He stated as I closed the fridge and began to pull everything else out of the bags and put it on the table so that I could put it in the pantry properly. After I had put it all on the table I began to put it all in the pantry.

"So my dad should be gone," I muttered as I threw all the plastic bags into one bag and folded all the paper bags and put them into the pantry. "Let's go to my place first."

"Works for me babe," He replied as he grabbed my hand.

"Good, we won't have to get much from my house," I stated as I looked at him. "Just clothes and such, then it's off to your place to pack you up."

"So let's go," He whispered as we walked to the front door, opened it, and walked out before we closed and locked it. We walked to the truck and got in.

-/- seven hours later -\-

-/- Puck's P.o.V -\-

"Good, all moved in," Maia said as we flopped onto the couch. "All that's left to do is unpack." 'She could probably ask me to do anything and I'd do it with minimal question of myself.' I thought as she moved closer to me and nuzzled my arm.

"Sure, but first," I replied with a smirk as she cuddled up into me. "I think we should unpack something else." I smirked at her with a glint in my eye.

"Later you sex shark you," She whispered as she looked up at me with a smile that said something was wrong. "I messed up the bandages and reopened some cuts." 'This sucks, she should have gone to a hospital to get some of those cuts looked at.' I thought as I wrapped an arm around her.

"Fine," I muttered as I pulled her shirt off and put it on the couch before turning her around to get a good look at her back, she was right, some of her bandages had been pulled off by her shirt being pulled off. I pulled the rest of the bandages off and looked at the cuts; some of them had a few drops of blood coming.

"So what do you want for dinner?" She asked as she flipped back over and sat up before she stood up and pulled her shirt back on.

"I don't really care, but I'm having you for dessert," I replied as I looked at her, slightly sad that she had put her shirt back on.

"Fine," She muttered as she went to the kitchen.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was chapter 7 up next is chapter 8 Questions.


	10. Questions

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 8: Questions

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- That Night (Around 8:00pm) -\-

-/- Lemon -\-

-/- Time Skip: 2 Weeks -\-

"Puck, wake up!" Maia screamed as she pulled the blankets off me. "PUCK GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW!" 'Ugh what's wrong with her, she's been bitchy lately, kind of like Quinn was last year.' I thought as I opened my eyes and looked at her to find her scowling at me.

"Fine," I muttered as I got up and went to the chest of drawers that held my clothes, she was already dressed, and grabbed some clothes to get dressed.

-/- At Glee -\-

"So Maia, how were your last few days?" Mr. Schue asked as he looked at her. I walked up to her and sat down in one of the chairs near where she was standing.

"Great, I have a song I would like to sing, if it's all right with everyone," Maia replied quietly as she looked at Mr. Schue and then at me, before she looked at her bag that was sitting in a chair two chairs over from me. I moved to the seat right next to her bag.

"That sounds great; I hope it follows the assignment, to sing something that applies to your life," Schue stated as he looked at her and then moved to sit down. I watched her, and hoped that I didn't know what song she was going to sing.

"Oh believe me, it applies quite well," Maia replied as she moved toward the middle of the room and pointed Brad our piano man. "Minus the last two stanzas." She added to herself but I caught every word.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_Concrete Angel lyrics_

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
><em>Nobody knows what she's holding back<em>  
><em>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday<em>  
><em>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<em>

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
><em>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<em>  
><em>Bearing the burden of a secret storm<em>  
><em>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
><em>The neighbors hear but they turn out the light<em>  
><em>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate<em>  
><em>When morning comes it will be too late<em>

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"There's another verse to that song," Artie stated after everyone had finished clapping. She looked ready to cry and I suddenly understood something about her. 'Her dad beats her when he's drunk, but he wasn't drunk when he cut up her back.' I thought to myself as she looked around with a lost expression.

"I know," Maia replied quietly as she came and sat down next to me, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "But that last verse doesn't apply to me," Maia replied quietly before she buried her face in my chest, I felt two wet spots forming and I knew she was crying.

"All right… um… how about we end it for today?" Schue asked.

"Works," Maia muttered as she ran out the door of the room, bag swinging around her shoulder as she ran.

-/- Maia's P.o.V -\-

'They clapped, I can't believe they clapped.' I thought to myself as I got on my bike. "Stupid Puck, getting a detention," I muttered to myself as I rode home.

-/- At her House -\-

"So Maia, thought you could get away that easy?" Came a voice I had hoped to never hear again as I opened the door and walked into the house. I looked around, not seeing the man who had made my life hell since my mother had remarried and then 'died'.

"GO AWAY, I'LL CALL THE COPS!" I screamed as I put my hands in my blazer pocket and palmed both my cell phone and my knife in an attempt to gain some form of comfort.

"No you won't," The voice replied menacingly from a shadow in the direction of the kitchen as I continued to look around trying to figure out where my stepfather was. "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't try me," I barked as I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"You won't, because you can't," The voice taunted as I erased the number, he was getting in my head. "You'd go to jail as well, and you know it." I looked toward the kitchen before I dumped my bag on the couch and looked at my phone.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY MICHAEL!" I exclaimed as I dialed the number again. 'He knows exactly how to get into my head, this needs to stop, he's wrong. He has to be wrong; he just has to be wrong.' I thought to myself as I looked into the kitchen.

"That's no way to talk to your father Maia," He retorted as he walked out of the shadows in the kitchen. 'YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!' My mind screamed as I looked at him. I began to feel angry at everything and everyone.

"Fine. GET OFF MY FUCKING PROPERTY! DAD!" I screamed as I glared at him. He walked toward me, his hand in his pocket. 'Oh gods please tell me he doesn't have his knife on him.' I thought to myself as I continued to glare at him.

"No," He grunted as he walked to me and pulled out his pocket knife, "you deserve what you're getting. ALWAYS remember that."

"NOT ANYMORE. NOT ANYMORE!" I screamed as I backed toward the door and opened it before turning around and running out to my bike. I got on my bike and drove off as quickly as I could.

'How did nobody hear all the screaming?' I thought as I drove back to the school and back to where Puck was, Puck could protect me. A black car followed close behind me, making me very nervous that it was my step father.

"PUCK HURRY THE FUCK UP!" I screamed as he walked out of the school. He walked up to where I had pulled the bike onto the walkway that was right in front of the school.

"You look terrified, what's wrong babe?" He inquired as he grabbed the helmet out of the side pouch and put it on before he got on the bike behind me; he put a hand on my shoulder in what I guessed was an attempt to calm me down.

"My step dad found out where we live, he's drunk again, he also may have followed me here!" I exclaimed as I looked at the black car that had followed me. I felt my heart race and my head pound at the fact that my drunken tormenter had found out where we lived. 'What if he goes after Puck, what do I do then?' I asked myself as he pressed himself into me.

"What's gonna happen now?" He inquired as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. He squeezed me in what I guessed was an attempt to tell me that he would stay right where he was no matter how crazy stuff got.

"We… we're going home, there's no other option," I replied as I peeled out of the parking lot. "I… I can't call the cops on him Puck." I drove down the road, back down the familiar path to the house I shared with Puck.

"WHY NOT?" Puck demanded as his grip around my waist tightened. I felt like I was about to throw up, the black van following us as we drove.

"I'll explain when we get home dear," I replied as I drove down the road doing about 75. 'Thank god that the cops aren't around.' I thought as I pulled onto the road we lived on.

-/- 5 minutes later -\-

"Now why can't you call the cops?" He demanded as I parked the bike in the garage. Puck got off the bike, took his helmet off, put it in the side pouch. I got off the bike and put the kick stand down.

"If… if he goes to jail, I go to jail," I replied as we walked inside and closed the door behind us.

"How?" Puck asked as I locked the door to the garage. He pulled me to him after I walked back to him.

"Be… because of some of the shit I've done," I replied quietly as I looked at him. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes 'Can I really tell him?' "Puck, I fucked your dad, along with around 30 to 40 other people, both male and female."

But… you said…" He started.

"Eleven willingly, the others PAID my step dad," I replied as I felt the tears threaten to fall. 'I can't believe he isn't walking out the door right now' "He… was my pimp from the age of 14 up until right before we moved here.

"Everything will work out Maia," He whispered as he held me close to him. "Just please don't cry." The door opened.

"Maia, you really shouldn't leave your keys in your bike," My step father said as he slammed the door closed and looked at the two of us with a look that if looks could kill we'd both be dead a few times over.


	11. Some Injuries

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 9: Some Injuries

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"Puck, go upstairs," Maia whispered as she let go of him and pushed him away just in time for her step father to pull out a pocket knife, open it, and advance close enough to slice at her lower back. She winced and growled in anger, it was one of her favorite shirts that had just gotten sliced and was probably now getting very bloody.

"I'm NOT leaving this time Maia," Puck whispered as he grabbed her hand. He tried to pull her with him but she refused to budge. She turned to look at Puck, pleading with him to just go upstairs and leave her down there.

"Puck, go… go upstairs, I can… I can handle it," She stated with a wince as she pushed him away again. She looked back to her step father and continued to wince.

"Just don't get too banged up," Puck muttered, accepting that his girlfriend was more stubborn then he was, as he walked up stairs. 'I'm just trying to protect you Puck.' Maia thought as she watched his retreating back. 'Why won't you let me help you Maia? Why won't you listen?' Puck asked himself as he made the trip up to the room that they had been sharing.

"No promises," She whispered as the evil man she had called dad jerked her back by the arm causing it to pop at the shoulder before he threw her to the ground, causing her arm to crack at the elbow.

"You stupid bitch," He grunted as he kicked her in the ribs multiple times, she heard more cracks that signified broken ribs, how many? She didn't know. She looked up at her father; there was hate and anger in his eyes.

"Stop… Pl…please st… sto… stop," She choked out through tears as she tried to catch her breath and found it hard to do so. She was pulled up again before being punched in the face a few times, she couldn't keep track at this point, she was dropped and her step father left. She crawled to the stairs, not wanting to even attempt to get up, and slowly made her way up the stairs, by pulling herself up one step at a time with the assistance of the rail on the wall. She slowly crawled to her room, trying to steady her breathing the entire time.

"Maia are you all right?" Puck inquired as he walked to her, where she was sitting in the door frame, unable to force herself to go any farther without a shooting pain in her lungs.

-/- Puck's P.o.V -\-

"Yeah Puck, just… just a few bruises," Maia whimpered as she tried to stand up, using the door as a brace. She winced every few seconds as she managed to raise herself up inch by inch, sliding back down when her left arm gave out under the weight. "I'm… I'm fine." Tears began streaming down her face as she fell to the floor again.

"Maia, you're not fine. You can't walk, you can't even get up, you've got blood coming out of your mouth, and you've got a black eye starting," I replied as I got up off the bed and walked up to her. I picked her up as gently as I could, putting one arm under her knees and one behind her as I lifted her up. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Puck No, I'm… I'm fine, really," She muttered as I walked, with her in my arms, back to the bed and laid her down. "Just help me to my feel and then I'll go fix dinner." I looked at her like she was on something before sitting down with her.

"You're not fine," I argued as I watched her slowly try to sit up and watched as she finally did sit up with a wince. She slowly kicked her legs toward the side of the bed, making sure not to hit me. She managed to kick her legs over the side of the bed before she looked at me.

"I'm going to go make dinner Puck," She growled as best as she could, trying to catch her breath again. She slowly got up and even more slowly made her way toward the door. I watched her wobble towards the door.

MAIA GO LAY BACK DOWN!" I exclaimed as I got up as well and followed her. 'GOD you can be so stubborn sometimes!' I thought to myself as she balanced herself against the wall, almost as if all of this had happened to her before.

"NO!" She screamed as she made it to the door and rested against the door frame before she walked out the door and down the hall.

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"Maia why won't you just listen," Puck grunted as he followed her closely as she walked down the stairs. He staid as close to her as he could so that if she fell he could catch her. 'I'm stubborn that's why.' Maia thought as she walked down the stairs.

"I don't like hospitals and I'm hungry, put two and two together, food is made in a kitchen," Maia retorted as the door opened and closed, unheard by either teen. Maia stepped onto the main floor of the house and came face to face with her step father who wasn't drunk this go round.

"No, you need to go back up to bed, I'll carry you there and then I'LL make dinner," Puck muttered as he hit the floor right behind Maia, he looked and saw the man who had done all of the shit to Maia that was causing her all the pain she was in.

"Puck go up stairs," She tried as she kept herself firmly planted between Puck and her step dad. She looked at both men as she steadied herself on the frame of the door that she was standing in. 'Please just go up there Puck, I don't want you to see what he may do.' Maia thought to herself as she held herself up in the doorway.

"Not this time Maia," Puck grunted as Mr. Jones put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his knife before stepping closer to Maia. Maia felt her chest tighten as thoughts of Puck being harmed ran through her head.

"Puck please… Just go back upstairs," Maia begged as she turned away from the man with the knife to look at her boyfriend with a pleading look that said 'I just don't want you to get hurt.' "Please Puck; please just… just go back up to the bedroom."

"No," Puck replied as Mr. Jones advanced close enough. He stabbed Maia in the left arm; the one that she was sure was broken. She winced as he pulled the blade out and glared at the back of her head.

"FUCK!" Maia screamed as she put her right hand into her pocket and pulled out her own knife as quietly and as discreetly as she could. Mr. Jones wiped the knife off and then stabbed her in the right arm right below her shoulder, in the middle of her upper arm. She dropped her own unopened knife to the floor.

"Maia what's wrong?" Puck demanded, he had been looking at her face the entire time, as Maia turned back to the man she had called dad. 'How can he not see the red on my shirt?' Maia asked herself as she winced.

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE,' Maia exclaimed as the man stepped closer still, close enough to do a maximum amount of damage if Mr. Jones wanted to, "RIGHT NOW!"

"No," He grunted as he went to stab her in the side. 'Hang on he's not drunk this time, is this who he really is? Does he really want me dead that bad?' Maia asked herself silently as she dodged the stab by the skin of her teeth. She winced with the effort it took her to dodge the stabbing.

"Maia please," Puck whispered as he walked past Maia and came face to face with Mr. Jones, "please tell me you're all right."

"Yes Puck, I'm all right," She retorted sarcastically as her step dad stabbed her in the right side and just left the knife there. He walked back out the door after pushing against Puck. He got in his car and started it before he drove off.

"Nope, you're going to the hospital after I wrap those stab wounds up," Puck whispered as he helped her to the couch in the living room, as it was the softest place for Maia to be besides her bed. Puck walked up and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Puck, really, I'm fine," Maia choked out before she started coughing, causing the knife blade to jar in her side. Her coughing fit subsided a few seconds later; she winced and looked at Puck.

"Mp, I'm wrapping you up and taking you to the hospital," Puck replied in a harsh, no nonsense tone. "No arguments and no complaints."

"All right Puck," Maia whispered, she found that that made her hurt less, finally conceding defeat.

"Now where all were you stabbed?" Puck inquired as he pulled out a few cloths and the cause and medical tape.

"Both arms and my side, he also slashed my lower back the first go round," She replied as she pulled at the tear in the shirt and ripped the shirt down to the bottom and up toward the arm. "You'll have to break the knife handle off and try not to jar it while you gauze it.

"How am I suppose to break it, wouldn't it just be safer for one of us to pull it out?" Puck asked as he pushed her shirt sleeves up, they fell down. He pulled her shirt off as gently as he could and threw it into the garbage that was next to the couch.

"I'll just pull it out then," Maia replied as she reached for the knife and gently wiggled it out of her side.

"Well we defiantly won't be doing it for awhile," He whispered as he took one of the cloths and gently wiped away the blood from each cut before bandaging them up.

"Indeed, now," Maia whispered as she wrapped her arms around Puck, "I'm feeling light headed. I need to get to the hospital. But I'll be paying with cash so no ambulance, please help me to the car."

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Hope you liked it.


	12. To the Hospital

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 10: To the Hospital

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- Puck's P.o.V -\-

"All right babe, the hospital's real close," I whispered as I picked her up as gently as I could, one arm under her knees and one around her back, and walked out the open door and toward the truck. "Let's get you into the truck." I put her on her feet long enough to open her door. I picked her up again and lifted her into the truck, I buckled her into the seat and closed her door before I walked around and got in. I started the truck and peeled out of the driveway,

"I just hope it's not too bad," She whispered before she started coughing. She wiped the blood away from her mouth with her hand and wiped it on her pants.

"What brought about the personality change?" I inquired as I drove down the road, one hand on the wheel the other holding the hand she hadn't used to wipe her mouth. I stopped at a stop sign and looked at her she was starting to look paler then usual.

"You," She replied quietly as she wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She began coughing again, as soon as she was finished she wiped her mouth again and tried to catch her breath. 'Why do you have to catch your breath all the time babe?' I thought as I drove toward the hospital.

"How did I do it?" I asked as I squeezed her hand, she winced as she turned to look at me. I ran my thumb over her knuckles hoping that it calmed her a little and reassured her that I was there. I looked at her and found her eyes closed.

"You took charge. I hate acting like a hard ass, bad girl yes, hard ass no," She whispered as we pulled into the emergency room parking lot. "I hate having total control over things." I pulled into a spot and turned off the truck before I got out and walked to her side.

"Explain after," I replied as I opened her door and unbuckled her before lifting her out of the seat. I began walking toward the door with her in my arms.

"Sure, and I CAN walk you know," She muttered. I put her down, grabbed her hand, and walked us toward the door. She began to stumble a bit as we walked. I looked down and noticed she was wearing heels, low heels but heels. We made it into the hospital and walked up to the window.

"What's wrong?" The nurse at the desk asked.

"I'm bleeding from three stab wounds," Maia replied softly as she filled out the paper work that the nurse had handed her.

"Come right in," The nurse stated as she opened the door for us after Maia handed her the paper work. Maia leaned against me and I helped her toward the door.

"Babe, you're looking pale, you all right?" I asked as I felt her stumble a bit as we walked into the office, even with the assistance I was giving she was stumbling.

"I'm so dizzy," Maia replied quietly as I helped her to sit down, she started to cough again. "I'm also really light headed." She wiped at her mouth and then wiped her hand on her pants. I looked at her with amazement at the fact that she was so calm about everything.

"How long ago was the incident?" The nurse asked as she took Maia's blood pressure and temperature. Maia looked at me and then at the nurse then back at me as if she wanted me to answer. 'I can't tell her Maia, I don't know myself.' I thought to myself as I looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"About half an hour ago," Maia whispered after the thermometer was removed. I held her hand as I stood next her to, I ran my thumb over the back of her hand in an act of reassurance.

"NO wonder you're pale, dizzy, and light headed," The nurse stated as she brought a wheelchair. "Let's get you all bandaged up properly and then we'll be keeping you over night, just for precaution."

"I can walk thanks though," Maia muttered stubbornly as she stood up slowly and grabbed my arm tightly. I wrapped an arm around her waist in an attempt to steady her.

"Just sit down please," The nurse stated. "It's for your own good." I looked at Maia with a look that I hoped conveyed that I wanted her to listen to the nurse.

"Ms, it would probably be best if you let her walk," I muttered to the nurse as I held Maia up. I looked down at Maia and saw her paler then before. 'Must be the blood loss that she suffered on the ride here.' I thought to myself as I looked at the nurse.

"Fine," The nurse muttered angrily as she led us to a room. "Follow me please."

"Everything is going to be all right Maia," I stated as I pulled her closer to me. "Why are you shaking so much?" I held her closer to me as we walked into the room that the nurse had led us to.

"I'm cold Puck," She replied as the nurse left and I helped Maia to sit down. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. "I'm so cold." I looked at her before she shifted slowly so that she was lying down.

"Here," I stated as I stood up, took off the sweatshirt I was wearing, and gently placed it on top of her. She snuggled into it as I stood up to tuck the edges of it under her like I did when I was tucking in my little sister before sitting back down.

"Thanks Puck," She asked quietly as she looked up at me with sad eyes, "could you um… could you hold me?" She looked lost as she looked up at me.

"Only for a little while," I replied as I stood up again. "Sit up." I helped her to sit up before I got into the bed behind her, trying my hardest not to hurt her anymore then she already was. I rewrapped the sweatshirt around her as I tried to lower us into a lying position.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_


	13. News on the Injuries

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 11: News on the Injuries

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Thank you," She whispered as she wrapped my arms around her gently. She nuzzled into me before I felt her wince as she rubbed her lower back up against me. A knock came at the door as Maia was wiping her mouth again.

"Come in!" I called as the door opened and a nurse came in. She looked at the two of us with a disapproving look that said 'why are you two in bed together?' I felt Maia shrink into me under the nurse's gaze.

"Maia Jones?" The nurse asked as she looked at us.

"Yes, I'm Maia Jones," Maia replied as I moved us as carefully and as gently as possible into a sitting position, trying to keep us as close together as I could. "We really need to hurry this up; I'm freezing, among other things."

"Here, let me look," The nurse stated as she walked up to the two of us. She pulled the sweatshirt away roughly causing Maia to wince again.

"I think they finally stopped bleeding," Maia muttered as the nurse put the sweatshirt on the bed next to us and looked at her side and then her left arm before finishing with her right arm. "I forgot to mention the slice on my lower back, it kind of stings, a lot."

"Who bandaged them?" The nurse inquired as she pulled the bandages off, causing them to start bleeding again. I felt Maia shudder before she pulled away from me a bit and bent forward to show the nurse her back.

"I did," I replied as I felt her tense up as she straightened up and grabbed my hand in a death grip. "Did I at least bandage them right?" The nurse nodded slightly as if to say 'yes you bandaged them correctly but at the same time not correctly.'

"Did you clean them before you bandaged them?" The nurse asked as she looked at Maia with a look that said 'sorry for the pain that caused you.'

"No," I replied as the nurse nodded and walked to the cabinets, she opened them and pulled out a bottle of something and some bandages. She turned and walked toward us before putting the bottle and bandages down. I saw antiseptic on the label and watched as the nurse grabbed a cloth and poured the antiseptic liquid onto it. "I just wanted to get her here."

"You'll need to get off the bed kid," The nurse stated as she looked at me and pointed to the chair I was in before.

"But I'm so cold," Maia whispered as she held onto me. The nurse put the cloth on the bandages and looked at Maia.

"Ms. Jones," The nurse stated, "I have to clean your wounds and I can't do that if he's sitting behind you." I turned Maia's head so that she was looking at me before I pressed a light kiss to her forehead before I helped her scoot forward a bit more.

"He STAYS," Maia growled as she looked at the nurse.

"I'll still be here babe," I whispered in her ear as I swung my legs so that I was sitting at the edge of the bed. "Let her do what she needs to do, you can hold my hand the entire time." I sat in the chair after I pulled it closer to the bed and grabbed her hand.

"All right Puck," She muttered as the nurse grabbed the cloth and poured more liquid onto it before she pressed it to Maia's left arm. Maia squeezed my hand. The nurse grabbed another cloth from her pocket and put some of the liquid on it before she pressed it to Maia's right arm, Maia squeezed my hand tighter. The nurse repeated the actions on the stab wound in Maia's side before she gently coaxed Maia onto her stomach so that she could clean her back.

"Could you tell me everything that happened?" The nurse asked as Maia squeezed my hand.

"Well, about half an hour before the stabbing my step father threw me to the floor, I heard a cracking sound from my elbow, he kicked me in the ribs a few times while I was on the floor, and there were a few more cracks there. I have a black eye as well as breathing trouble at times," She replied as the nurse placed bandages over the newly cleaned areas. "After that he stabbed both arms and my side, he left the knife in my side forcing me to pull it out."

"All right, the doctor will be in shortly," The nurse stated calmly with a look of pity in her eyes. "We'll need a few x-rays to see exactly how much is broken as well."

-/- After X-Rays -\-

"Well Ms. Jones, according to the X-Rays, it seems you have a spiral fracture in your left arm, six broken ribs, and a punctured lung. Further more you also have two slightly cracked ribs and you may need physical therapy for your left arm due to it being popped out of place," The doctor stated as he showed us the X-Rays.

"So, my arm will be in a cast, my ribs will be wrapped, and I'll be having surgery to fix my lung?" Maia inquired as she looked at the doctor, pain clear and evident in her eyes.

"Yes, and you'll be staying the night so that we can monitor you," The doctor replied as a nurse walked in with a wheelchair.

"I'll be here babe, let them wheel you where they need to," I whispered in her ear as I helped her into the chair.

-/- After her Surgery -\-

(A/N: She's still a little loopy, awake but loopy. She's also casted at this time; it goes all the way from the top of her upper arm to around her thumb.)

"Puck baby, I gotta tell you something," Maia whispered as she blinked and propped herself up in her bed, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"What babe?" I asked quietly as I held her hand before kissing the back of her hand.

"I've had four pregnancy scared in the past few years, I've also had two abortions," She whispered as she squeezed my hand. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I can't be mad at your past," I murmured against her hand. "It was mostly out of your control." 'Please tell me she won't remember any of this, I really don't want to think about that.' I told myself as I looked at her; she didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

"I hope you don't mind my asking," She whispered as she looked up at me. "Could you hold me?" I looked at her with an astonished look as her phone vibrated in the pocket of the pants that the doctors had folded.

"I don't think that's the best idea Maia," I whispered back as I squeezed her hand again. "You just got out of surgery, I'm having a few of the glee kids come in to visit you though." She shook her head in a no fashion as I mentioned the prospect of a few of our fellow glee clubbers seeing her like this.

"But Puck, they don't like me," Maia whined as tears slid down her cheeks, I couldn't figure out what caused them; she couldn't be in any pain due to the medications the doctors had her on. "Especially Rachel, she seems to hate me." I rubbed my thumb over the knuckles on her non casted hand.

"She doesn't hate you, she dislikes everyone who poses a threat to her solos," I whispered as she went to sit up. "Lay down and all the rest just don't know what to make of you yet. Would you like for me to have Kurt come here?" She gave up the struggle to sit up fully.

"Yes please, but only Kurt, I will kick your ass if anyone but you and Kurt end up here," She whispered as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't want everyone seeing me like this, it's embarrassing."

"You are so stubborn sometimes Maia," I replied as I used the hand that wasn't holding onto some part of her to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I'll go call Kurt, give me his number please."

"Just text him from my phone, it's in the pocket of my jeans," She muttered as she nodded toward her pants.

"All right," I replied as I walked to her pants and grabbed the phone to find out that Kurt had already texted Maia. I opened the text message and found it just said 'hey Maia.' I replied to it with a 'this is Puck, Maia's in the hospital and she wants you here.'

"I feel like shit," Maia groaned as I felt the phone vibrate a minute or so later. I opened the text message and found it said 'OMG what happened to her? I'll b there in 10' I replied back with an 'explain when you get here.'

"Its normal babe," I stated as I put her phone in my pocket. "Kurt said he'd be here in ten minutes or so."

"UGH… I suppose that's good then," She muttered as the doctor walked back into the room.

"Ms. Jones, we were reviewing your test results," The doctor stated as he looked at Maia and I. "Every thing is fine, but it seems you're pregnant. We don't know how far along you are though."

"I'm keeping it," Maia whispered as she looked at me with a smile.

"If you're sure, you can leave tomorrow after we change your bandages and check your stitches," The doctor stated before he left the room and closed the door.

"Thanks doc," Maia replied as the door finished closing. Her phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket before opening the text from Kurt 'I'm here."

"Kurt's here Maia," I stated as I grabbed her non casted hand.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

How's that for a turn of events?


	14. Baby News

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Baby News

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"I came as fast as I could. What happened to you Maia?" Kurt demanded from the door way. He approached the bed on the opposite side of Puck and held her casted hand as best as he could. He looked at Maia with a look I couldn't place.

"My step father broke my arm, he broke quite a few ribs, he punctured my right lung, and stabbed both arms and my side along with cracking two of my ribs," Maia replied calmly as she squeezed his hand as best as she could with a smile on her face.

"You look good for all that happening," Kurt whispered as he looked her up and down before running his thumb over her knuckles.

"I also found out something else," She stated with a smile as I smiled at her before squeezing her hand.

"What did you find out?" He asked as a nurse came in with a tray of food. She put it on Maia's push table and pushed the table closer to the bed. She left soon after and we all looked at the food.

"I'm pregnant," Maia replied quietly as she looked at the food with a disgusted face as Kurt pulled the push table to where Maia could eat from it.

"Really?" Kurt inquired as Maia let go of our hands only to grab her fork and begin poking at her food. "Are you going to keep it?" Maia continued to poke at her food; it looked like turkey but at the same time looked like meatloaf.

"Yes," Maia replied as she grabbed her knife and cut into the mystery meat and looked before poking at it again. "And I'm keeping this one." I smiled at her and ran a hand through her hair before kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure Maia?" He asked as Maia pushed the food away, clearly unable to even taste it. "You're still in school, are you completely sure?" I grabbed her hand again as she reached for both of our hands.

"Yes Kurt, I'm sure," She replied as she grabbed his hand as tightly as she could with the cast that was encasing her arm. "I'm a senior and there's less then three months left in the school year. I want a baby so bad."

"What about college?" Kurt asked as I kissed the back of her hand. Kurt looked at me with surprise at the gesture. I smirked at him.

"I was going to take a semester off anyway, I've got the money in the bank where I don't have to worry about it," She replied as she looked at Kurt with a smile on her face that hadn't left since we had found out she was going to have a baby. "We're going to have a nanny."

"Well, if you're sure," He murmured as he reached up and kissed her forehead before fixing his hair and looking at hers. "You seem to have thought it all out in a few hours, since you had to have found out only very very recently."

"Thanks Kurt," She whispered, clearly relived that she received Kurt's blessing to have the baby. "It means a lot that you think I'd make a good mother and that Puck would make a good father."

"Where is everyone else?" Kurt inquired as he looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Maia doesn't want them to see her like this," I replied quietly as Maia blinked a few times before she nodded off. "She said she was embarrassed by the fact that she's all casted and bandaged and bruised."

"That didn't stop any of you when we thought my dad was dying," He stated as he looked at me.

"I know, but she's stubborn and told me only you and me," I replied as Maia dropped our hands. "She said she'd kick my ass if anyone other then the two of us were to show up."

"Ahh, so how have the glee kids been treating her?" He asked as he sat back in his chair and looked from Maia to me and back again.

"Pretty good, the only one who has had any real problems with her, is Rachel," I replied as I looked at him and rubbed Maia's arm. "But you know how she get's if anyone could possibly beat her for a solo, which Maia has come close to doing." I smiled at Maia as I said that she was capable of beating Rachel.

"So, Rachel's pulling her normal thing?" Kurt inquired as he pulled a bag of carrot sticks out of his bag. "What song did Maia do for her audition?" I watched as he opened the little zip top bag and pulled out a carrot stick.

"Love Story by Taylor Swift, she has one of the best voices I've heard in that club yet," I replied as he began to snack on the orange vegetables that we ourselves had stocked in our fridge at home. "Then as a homework song she sang Concrete Angel, the prompt being, a song that describes some aspect of your life."

"I take it you know she isn't always a hard ass, that she does have a soft side?" Kurt inquired as he put the carrots away, almost as if he was afraid the snaps and crunches would wake Maia up. "She's been like this since we were 13 and she got a call at summer camp that ruined her life. She just didn't know what to do after getting the news about her mother and her little brother, she hit rock bottom."

"I knew she had a soft side, she told me she hated being a hard ass," I replied quietly as I put a hand on Maia's forehead. "She never mentioned anything about having any siblings though."

"Yes she had a little brothers, he was the sweetest little thing," Kurt muttered as he pulled his chair up to the bed and just looked at Maia. "The cutest little kid in the world, his name was Kurt and he died in the same car crash that killed her mother. Poor kid was only seven years old."

"Oh God, that could explain a few things," I stated as I grabbed her hand again, if only to let her know I was there with her and that I hadn't left.

-/- A few Hours Later (Around Midnight) -\-

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"Puck babe, can I go home yet?" Maia asked as her eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up but hissed in pain. A nurse was busy straitening up the towels in the bathroom but soon came out and was slightly astonished to find Maia awake.

"Sorry, it's only around 11:30pm," The nurse replied as Maia looked around and saw the nurse staring at her. "You'll have to wait a few more hours." Maia looked at Puck and found him sleeping; she looked at Kurt and found him sleeping as well.

"Oh, thanks," Maia stated as she found and lightly squeezed Pucks hand, hoping not to wake him up. 'So cute when you're asleep.' Maia thought as she looked at Puck and all she wanted was to be held by him.

"Maia, you're up, how are you feeling?" Puck asked as he squeezed her hand right back. Maia pulled him by his hand, hoping that he'd get closer to her. Puck pulled his chair closer to Maia's bed and placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"Pretty good for what happened, kind of bored and kind of in pain," She replied as she looked where Kurt had been and found him curled up in his chair, it looked rather uncomfortable. 'That has got to suck to have to sleep in one of those chairs, he didn't have to stay.' Maia thought as she turned away from Kurt.

"I can't help you with your boredom," Puck muttered as he looked at Maia. "You should probably be relaxing, don't want to do anything that could hurt the baby." Puck rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as she tried to sit up again and hissed in pain.

"I won't Puck, don't worry," Maia whispered as she pulled Puck if for a kiss. 'Please let the baby actually be his, I don't know what he'd do if the baby doesn't look like him.' Maia thought as she looked at Puck.

"So, you said you have had two abortions, may I ask why?" Puck asked before he kissed her and then pulled away and leaned back in his chair.

"For the first one, I was 14 and I couldn't survive carrying the baby. For the second one, I was 15 and I still wouldn't have been able to survive carrying the baby," Maia replied quietly as Kurt moved around a bit.

"Oh," He whispered as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "I can't exactly hold that against you." Maia squeezed Puck's hand gently as she rested against the pillows and looked at the ceiling before falling asleep again.

-/- Next Day -\-

"Kurt, shouldn't you be at school?" Maia asked as the doctor and nurses unhooked her from everything and checked her over a few more times. They all left and she was allowed to get up with the help of the two teens in the room.

"I had my dad call Dalton and say that something came up in the family. You need me today, now, Puck will be helping you to the front desk so that you can get everything settled there," Kurt replied as Maia slowly got up with their help and grabbed her clothes so that she could get out of the horribly bad looking hospital gown that they had shoved her in after her surgery, "then we'll get any medications you have to get, and finally we'll be going to your house. Please tell me you don't still live with your father." Kurt helped her into her pants and helped her put her shoes on after she tried to do it herself and failed miserably. The doctors had luckily enough let her stay in her undergarments.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Next chapter: Going Home.


	15. Going Home

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 13: Going Home

**_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

"What am I going to use for a shirt? We threw mine out and the doctors threw out my tank tops here," Maia asked as she looked around at the room, the first time she could get a genuinely good look at the room. 'Good gods this room is ugly.' She thought to herself as she looked straight ahead of her.

"My sweatshirt," Puck replied as he held out the sweatshirt. "It worked at keeping you warm last night so it can work as a shirt this morning." Maia turned to look at Puck; she smiled at him and nodded. Puck smiled back.

"Works for me, Kurt could you help me get it on?" She inquired quietly as she reached up as best she could and grabbed the sweatshirt from Puck. She looked at it and noticed that it was a McKinley High Football sweatshirt. 'He plays football?' Maia thought to herself as she looked from the sweatshirt to Kurt.

"No it doesn't work Maia; you'll have to wear tank tops, the sleeves on other shirts won't accommodate the cast, which by the way I can make more fashionable," Kurt replied ash he pulled a red tank top out of his bag. "I have a tank top for you my father brought it last night."

"Whatever," She muttered as she dropped the sweatshirt and Kurt got up. "I just really want to get out of this awful hospital gown." Kurt walked toward her and helped her out of the gown, which he had to agree was ugly and awfully unfashionable, and into the tank top before he grabbed her pants and helped her shimmy into those as well. He picked her shoes up off the floor and put them on her before helping her to stand up.

"Let's go babe," Puck stated as he grabbed her hand and walked with her to the door. He opened the door and helped her to the front desk.

-/- At Home -\-

-/- Maia's P.o.V -\-

"And no Kurt," I stated as we all walked to the door. I pulled my keys out of my pants pocket and put them in the lock. "Puck and I don't live with my step father." I turned the keys and pulled them out of the lock before I turned the knob and opened the door before walking in.

"So," Kurt inquired as he followed me into the house, "what do you want for lunch?" I turned to look at him as if to say 'I can still cook kiddo.' I watched Kurt look around the living room a smile plastered on his face, at what? I'd have to ask him later.

"Umm… I was going to make us a few chicken salad sandwiches," I replied as I walked slowly toward the kitchen. Kurt followed my closely as if to protect me if I were to fall.

"I'll make them," Kurt stated as Puck walked into the kitchen with the rest of us. "You sit." Puck pulled out a chair from the table and sat in it before Kurt pulled out another chair and motioned for Maia to sit in it.

"Kurt," I whined as I stood there looking at the chair like it was evil. "I'm still able to cook, I don't want to just sit and have you guys doing everything for me. I'm mildly injured, not dying." I walked to the fridge and pulled out the chicken form dinner a few days ago, I grabbed the mayo, the bread and the cheese.

"Maia, babe, calm down," Puck whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let Kurt help you or you can just sit in the living room and watch TV." I looked at Puck like he was on crack and glared at him.

"I have NO problem with HELP," I grunted as I wriggled out of Pucks hold and put all the stuff I hand in my arms on the table. "I do however have a problem with the two of you doing every little thing for me." I walked over to the knife drawer and pulled out a knife for chopping the chicken and put it on the table.

"Where's the food processor?" Kurt asked as I walked to the counter and pulled a cover off the food processor. I pointed to it and smiled at him.

"How can I help with lunch?" Puck asked as he looked from Kurt to me and back again.

"You can get plates," I replied as I put a few dollops of mayo into the food processor. I looked at Kurt and then to Puck.

"I'll cut the chicken," Kurt muttered as he began to chop the chicken.

-/- 10 minutes later -\-

"All right, hope they turned out good," I muttered as I put the plate of about 10 little finger sandwiches on the table and sat down in the chair that Kurt had pulled out for me in the earlier argument over lunch help.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Kurt stated as he grabbed a sandwich and put it on one of the plates that Puck had put on the table. "I hope you won't be so stubborn when it comes to your hygiene, you really won't be able to do that on your own." I looked at Kurt with a smile and chuckled.

"I know, I'll need help with my hair," I replied as I grabbed a sandwich off the pile and put it on my own plate. "But that's it, I've broken my arm before, and I could most of my normal stuff except washing my hair, because I need two hands for that."

"I'll help there, could Blaine come over?" Kurt asked as everyone began eating.

"Sure thing, I have two spare rooms, if you two don't wanna share, and if you want, after I'm better we can move you in here and you can decorate your room how ever you want to," I replied as I took a bite from my sandwich.

"I'll call him after lunch," Kurt stated as Puck put a hand on my knee. "I'll have to go get him I may take you up on the offer to move in here, Finn's still kind of weird around me."

"I'm going to get a soda, anyone else want one?" I asked as I went to stand up. I stood up and turned to face the two boys.

"I'll take a coke," Puck replied as I walked to the fridge and opened it.

"I'll have diet if you've got it," Kurt replied sweetly as he grabbed another sandwich.

"All right, Puck, catch!" I called as I grabbed his coke and tossed it to him. I grabbed the diet coke Kurt had asked for and my own coke. I walked back to the table.

"Thanks babe," Puck replied as he caught his soda.

"No problem lover, here you go Kurt," I stated as I handed Kurt his soda.

"Thanks Maia, these sandwiches are really good, what did you cook the chicken in?" Kurt inquired as I sat down and tried to open my can of soda.

"Honey," I replied as Puck ran his hand up my thigh. Kurt grabbed my soda and opened it for me before handing it back to me.

"Well it defiantly added something to the flavor of the sandwich," Kurt stated as I shivered. "I'm going to text Blaine."

"Puck, stop that," I whispered as I grabbed my empty plate and stood up before putting it on the dishwasher and opening the door, I put my plate in the dishwasher and closed the door.

"But it's fun," Puck replied as Kurt pulled out a phone and did something with it.

"Blaine's here in Lima, something about a field trip," Kurt stated as Puck put his hand on my thigh again. "He said he was going to ask the dorm adviser and his parents if he can come over from here instead of having to go back to Westerville and then come back here.

"Puck!" I exclaimed as I pushed his hand off my thigh and stood up. "Move it or Lose it!"

"Relax babe," Puck replied as he finished his sandwich.


	16. ExBlaining to Do

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 14: ExBlaineing to Do

* * *

><p>"Kurt could I please go with you to go get Blaine?" I asked as I looked at him with a pleading glance. "Please Kurt, Puck's being touchy feely and I really can't have sex right now." He looked at me with a worried look on his face.<p>

"I think it would probably be better for you if you stayed here, and you should probably take your pain pills, you look like you could use them kind of like you're in serious pain right now," Kurt replied as I walked to him slowly, mindful of my side since it felt like someone was pulling the stitches out.

"Oh… okay," I whispered as I reached him and slowly hugged him as best as I could, being casted and all. "I guess I'll… go to my room and lay down. I don't need to rip any of the major amounts of stitches they gave me; it's like 20 stitches in just my side alone. I should count them some time huh?"

"I'll bring you up your pills and something to take them with," Kurt asked as I headed slowly toward the stairs, "water or soda?" I turned to look at him with my good hand to my side. He looked at me with a worried expression as he waited for my answer.

"Soda please!" I called; he was half way to the kitchen as I turned back to my task of going up stairs. 'Good god I'm going to get so fat with these stitches in, I can't do any of my normal exercises or even my normal routine.' I thought to myself as I slowly made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Okay!" Kurt called back as I heard him reach the top of the stairs and march his happy go lucky ass into my room where I was staring at my bed and trying to figure out the best way to get into it with minimal pain.

"Thanks Kurt," I mumbled as I sat as far into the bed as I could and swung my legs up carefully before gently scooting myself up to the pillows so that I was in a comfortable sitting position and would be able to take my pills.

"No problem Maia and I can talk to Puck if you want, he might listen," He replied as he held out two pills and my soda. I looked up at him like 'fool what the fuck, don't you see the cast?' "Here you go Maia."

"I can't hold two things at once Kurt, kinda casted here silly boy," I stated as I looked up at him, he had a smile plastered on his face like I got when the dentist gave me laughing gas. "Kurt are you high or something?"

"Take the soda then, I'll pop the pills into your mouth one at a time," Kurt replied as he handed me my soda carefully. "And no I'm not high, I'm happy you're all right." I nodded with a smile before taking a sip of soda, he popped one pill in my mouth and I swallowed. I took another sip of soda and we repeated the process.

"Thanks Kurt," I asked as I put my can on the bedside table and pulled the covers up to my waist with a wince, "could you tell Puck to take a pound of the ground beef out of the freezer and have him put it in the sink bag and all?"

"Of course Maia," Kurt replied as he walked back to the door. 'Thanks kid.' I thought as I watched him walk out of the room. I nestled into the bed and tried to get some sleep, that won't be easy until the pain pills kick in a bit.

-/- Kurt's P.o.V -\-

I walked down stairs, hoping Maia would be all right if I left her alone with Puck. "Puck take out a pound of ground beef and put it in the sink, bag and all. I'm going to go get Blaine," I called, not really caring where he was.

"Hurry back," He replied as he popped into the kitchen with me where I was putting Maia's medication on top of the fridge where she could know where it was but probably not reach it. 'Can't have you trying to over dose can we Maia?' I asked myself as I watched Puck do what I had asked him to.

"As quick as I can, they said he had to go back to Dalton first and that's two hours away, by the time I get back it'll be time for Maia to have another round of medication," I replied as I walked into the living room and grabbed my bag. "If she needs it that is, she may and she may not."

"Okay," He stated as I walked to the door. I opened the door and walked out to my car and got in it. I started the car and drove off to Dalton.

-/- At Dalton (2 Hours later) -\-

"Hey Kurt, sorry to hear about your cousin," Blaine stated as I pulled up the drive at Dalton. He looked at me as he got in the car. "Are you sure it's all right for me to be coming with you?" I looked at him with a smile on my face.

"She's doing better," I replied as I drove back down the drive to the main road. "Yeah she's got stitches and a cast and everything but she's doing better." I drove back toward Lima.

"If you're sure," He stated as I turned the tuning dial to try to find a decent station to listen to. "So you said you had a surprise what's the surprise?" He asked as he turned to look at me. 'Why am I going to tell him this does he really need to know?' I asked myself as I prepared to tell him.

"Maia's pregnant," I replied casually as we drove, "and she's keeping it." I grabbed his hand after I found a decent radio station. "I just hope she's ready to have kids and with Puck of all people."

"REALLY?" He asked in a surprised voice as we drove down the road. I nodded and turned onto the highway that would take me right to Lima. "How's Puck taking it?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, she's really happy," I replied casually as we continued to drive. "And so is Puck, he wanted to keep his first daughter, baby Beth, so much, it may actually straighten him out if he has a child he has to help raise."

-/- At Maia's House (1 hour and 45 minutes later) -\-

"Blaine could you go give Maia her pain pills?" I asked as we pulled into Maia's driveway. I turned the car off and let go of his hand. We got out of the car and I pulled him into the house. I walked into the kitchen with Blaine and grabbed the pain pills off the fridge.

"Sure thing Kurt," He replied as we stood in the kitchen. "You'll just have to give me the pills." I nodded and handed him the small bottle of pills. He put the bottle into his blazer pocket. I opened the fridge and grabbed out another soda 'She probably finished the first one.'

"How many and where is she?" Blaine asked as he took the soda I was offering and put that in his other blazer pocket.

"Two pills and she should be up in her room, second door on the left at the top of the stairs," I replied as I closed the fridge. "I'm going to go look for Puck." I left him alone to go look for Puck.

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"All right, I'll go give her her pills," Blaine stated to no one in particular as he made sure that everything was safely stowed in my pockets. He walked over to the stairs and walked up them. He found Maia's room and knocked on the door; he opened it and found Maia sitting up in her bed.

"Hey there babe," Maia muttered as she stood up and walked up to who she thought was Puck. She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the bed. She sat down on the bed and laid down before pulling Blaine on top of her. She reached up and kissed him before wrapping her right leg around his waist.

"Blaine, have you given Maia her pills yet?" Kurt inquired as he walked into the room. "OH MY GAGA, BLAINE!" Kurt exclaimed as he stormed up to the bed and pulled Blaine out of Maia's arms. "How could you Blaine?"

"Kurt it's not what you think," Blaine replied frantically as Maia looked up at them. "She… she pulled me on top of her, I… I tried to get away." He looked up at Kurt only to see a frown. "She must have thought I was Puck, she did call me babe after all."

"Who thought you were me?" Puck asked from the doorway he had just popped into.

"I caught Maia molesting Blaine," Kurt replied hotly as he looked at Puck. "Keep your girlfriend in check and under control."

"Maia you have some explaining to do," Pick stated as he looked at Maia. He sat with her on the bed and looked at her. "Why'd you do it Maia?" Maia looked at Puck with glazed over eyes and grabbed Puck's hand. Blaine moved behind Kurt to put something between him and Puck.

"I thought it was you, I didn't know anyone else was in the house," Maia replied quietly as she looked around. "Plus I'm cracked out on pain pills and I'm tired as fuck, the doctor said that something like this could happen." She rubbed her eyes and squeezed Puck's hand. "I don't think I'll be taking many of those pain pills, they make me so tired and I hallucinate when I'm tired."

"Now Blaine, could you please tell me, how it was that you couldn't push a girl, who is five inches shorter then you and probably only 110 pounds, off of you?" Kurt asked with a giggle as he turned to face Blaine. "I mean, you're also a proud gay and you were making out with my VERY female cousin who happens to be pregnant." Kurt let out another giggle as he pulled Blaine over to the queen size bed and both boys sat down.

"She took me by surprise," Blaine muttered indignantly as Kurt giggled again. "I wasn't expecting to be molested by some girl that up until I heard she was pregnant thought was a boy when we first met." Maia, Kurt and Puck all looked at Blaine like he had two heads. "What? What did I say?"

"How the FUCK could you think I was a boy?" Demanded one every angry Maia as she turned to look at Blaine, her eyes blazing in her anger. "I have 34 DD breasts; they tend to FUCKING stick out." She pushed Blaine but all that happened was that she fell over.


	17. Hang On, is it Mine?

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 15: Hang on, is it Mine?

* * *

><p>Reply to Milly's review: The pregnancy isn't supposed to sound like the QuinnPuck fiasco. It becomes really important in this chapter. I plan to have a special surprise for Puck and Maia.

"Maia are you okay?" Puck asked as he helped her to sit back up. She nodded as Puck pulled her into his lap before he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're shaking." He pulled her closer to his chest and rested his chin on the shoulder of her arm that wasn't casted. Kurt and Blaine were looking at the straight couple with smiles on their faces. 'I'm glad to see that Puck seems to have settled down a bit.' Kurt thought as Blaine grabbed his hand.

"I'm just cold Puck, I got so use to wearing lots of layers, so in the minimal layers that I'm wearing I'm very cold," Maia replied as she nuzzled into him. "I'm also kind of sad, I'm going to get so fat and not because I'm pregnant." She turned to look at Puck with a frown on her face. "I'm so busted up that I can't do my normal work out routine; I mean I guess I'll be able to get back into shape during and after physical therapy, but I can't see how you'll want to stay with me when I get all fat." Puck gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her neck.

-/- Puck's P.o.V -\-

"Kurt could you and Blaine please go make something for dinner with that hamburger that I took out earlier? I'll calm her down and stay with her," I asked as I looked at them from over Maia's shoulder. Kurt nodded as he stood up and pulled Blaine up as well before they walked out the door. "I will not leave you because you gain a little weight Maia, you're beautiful, even if you're all busted up and pregnant and I love that you're carrying my baby." I kissed her neck again and shifted us so that we were up against the pillows.

"I want to go to a doctor, see how far along I am, we had unprotected sex about two weeks ago," She muttered as she snuggled into me as best as she could. "I didn't mean to freak out about my getting fat, but my job really doesn't allow for getting fat. I'm 105lb and if I go much above 120lb I'll get told off by coworkers and stuff." 'Could this baby not be mine?' I asked myself silently as I held her gently. I pulled the blanket over us and held her to my chest, trying to warm her up. "You make a good pillow, but could we please get a pillow under my casted arm, it's kind of a pain on my shoulder not to have it elevated."

"All right babe, we'll go to the doctor tomorrow, what job could you possibly have that requires a person to be under weight?" I asked as I grabbed one of the five pillows that were on the queen size bed and put it under her arm. I kissed her cheek before I said "I mean you told me you use to model a little, but I would think that they would want you to be healthy." She rested her head against my chest and I tightened my hold on her a little bit as I kissed the top of her head. "Is there a chance that the baby could not be mine?" She nodded slightly as she nuzzled my neck.

"There is a chance that the baby isn't yours, but I think it's yours and I hope we make good parents," She whispered as she held my hands on her waist with her useable hand. "And yes I am a model, they do want me to be healthy because of my age but I naturally have more body fat then most, my work out is all fat burning and lean muscle building, and I won't be doing it for at least six weeks." I smiled; my mom had once told me that that, or something similar, meant that a girl could carry a baby easier. "I model swimsuits and undergarments as well as more normal garments, like Tripp clothing and stuff like that. I smirked; picturing her in a tiny skimpy bathing suit.

"I hope we do to," I whispered back as I nibbled her ear. I kissed her neck before I nibbled her neck as well, hoping to leave a hicky that would let everyone know she was mine. She moaned softly as she rested her head back on my shoulder. "Like that babe?" I muttered against her neck with a purr, she nodded as I attacked her neck with kisses and little nips. I smirked against her neck before I moved over to the other side and kissed, nipped, and sucked on that side as well.

"Puck, stop it," She stated with a moan as she used her good hand to grab my Mohawk and pull me away from her neck. "You're getting me hot and bothered and there's nothing we can do to fix the problem. Now stop so I can cool down." I nipped her ear and then the area behind her ear; she moaned again and pressed herself into me, rubbing up against my crotch. I let out a moan and stopped nibbling her neck.

-/- The Next Day -\-

"So you guys are going where?" Kurt asked as we all sat around the living room. I had Maia's head on my shoulder and I heard her light snoring, she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before due to her tossing and turning and waking up every time she shifted onto her broken arm. I watched as Blaine got fidgety and Kurt flipped to some random show on TLC. Maia perked up and looked at me before she looked at the TV and smiled softly.

"The doctors to see how far along I am, we've got an appointment at 11:00am," Maia muttered in reply as she tried to sit up. "We're hoping that the baby is Pucks and we'll find that out today." I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into my lap before nuzzling her neck. I looked at Kurt, who had changed the channel to Oxygen, where some model show was on. 'Is that what it's like for Maia?' I wondered as I watched the girls on the screen pose in uncomfortable looking positions.

"Well it's time for us to leave, Kurt could you help her into a coat, it's too cold for her to be in just a tank top," I stated as I stood her up and got up myself, "I'm going to go start the truck." I walked out of the house and started my truck; I walked back inside and saw Maia in a green and silver stripped jacket with something on the right side of her chest. "Is that what I think it is? Is that a Harry Potter jacket?" She smirked at me with a sexy look.

-/- After the Appointment (On their way home) -\-

"I can't believe that I'm a month pregnant," Maia murmured as she fiddled with the radio before she found a song she liked. "Love Adam Lambert." I Looked at her and watched as she sang along with the song, "I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, You thought an angel swept you off your feet, But I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm hear for your entertainment." She stopped and so did the song.

"I'll raise it like it's mine Maia," I stated as I looked at the road and grabbed her hand. "So a Slytherin jacket, should I be worried?" I chuckled at the comment I had just made, she looked at me and smiled. "I think it's awesome that you like Harry Potter, just don't go casting any spells on me unless it's a love spell." I stated with a chuckle as I drove down the road. She shook her head and chuckled as well.


	18. Accidents Happen

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 16: Accidents Happen

* * *

><p>Reply to Milly's review: I'm glad you liked it. There are many more surprises to come in later chapters. Feel free to tell me any ideas you have as well, I'm open for suggestions.<p>

* * *

><p>-- A few months later (May) -\-

(A/N: I know I said there was only 3 months left in the school year but for the sake of what's going to happen/ has happened there was really 4 months or so left.)

-/- At School -\-

"Puck baby, you go on to the cafeteria, I have to get something from my history teacher," Maia stated as she hugged me before she stood on her tip toes and pulled me down for a deep kiss. I wrapped one arm around her and rested my hand on her back and placed the other one on the side of her slightly larger stomach that was all baby belly and little to no fat, and rubbed it gently. "I'll be at the table in five or six minutes Puck." I nodded softly as I let her go. She smiled before she shouldered her bag and made her way quickly up the stairs as I walked to the lunch room.

-/- Maia's P.o.V -\-

I walked up the stairs; mentally slapping myself for wearing stiletto heals at five months pregnant. 'I need to start wearing the thicker heels from now on.' I thought to myself as I made my way to my history classroom. I reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall and into the classroom I needed to be in. "Yes Ms. Mitchell what did you need?" I looked at her as I walked up to her desk.

"I have that make up work you did for me while you were out," Ms. Mitchell replied as she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a thick folder from the drawer. (A/N: Maia was out for about a month after her accident with her step dad, all the stitches and such.) I nodded as pulled my bag off my back and unzipped it. I grabbed the folder and placed it into by bag, zipped it up and reshouldered it before walking out of the classroom and walked toward the stairs.

"Hey geek," Karofsky muttered as he pushed me toward the stairs. I caught myself against the wall and pushed myself away from the wall only to trip over Azimio's leg and fell down the stairs. I slid down the flight of stairs on my stomach before I hit the bottom of the stairs and bit my lip causing it to start bleeding. 'Oh god, I just went down a flight of stairs on my stomach.' I thought as I slowly got up and ran to the lunch room to find Puck. I quietly slipped into the lunch room, quickly grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of fruit punch before I found Puck and sat down next to him.

"Hey babe, what happened?" Puck asked as he wiped my lip with his thumb and wiped the blood on his pants. I put my napkin up against my lip and applied pressure. I looked at him with as best a smile as I could muster due to the napkin. I opened my sandwich after gently pulling the napkin away from my lip; I took a bite out of the tuna salad sandwich I had grabbed and looked at Puck.

"I fell down the stairs, on my stomach, and bit my lip," I replied quietly as I opened my drink and took a sip of it. "I should be fine, but I want to go to the doctor just to be safe." I put my punch down and took another bite of my sandwich. Puck nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around my waist, his hand resting on the side of my stomach. I leaned into him and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I'll call and make an appointment when we get home," Puck whispered as he gave me a gentle squeeze. I nodded and continued to eat my lunch and drink my drink. "So what did your teacher want?" He turned to look at me. I put my food down and bolted out of my seat before I ran for the bathroom. "Maia!" I heard Puck, or someone else, follow me into the restroom.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed as I practically jumped into an available stall only to kneel in front of the toilet and lose the little bit of my lunch I had eaten. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it and I turned to find Puck behind me. "Ugh, I feel like crap." I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper and pulled my back pack off to get my travel size toothbrush and toothpaste. I flushed and left the stall before I turned on the sink; ran my toothbrush under the water, out a bit of toothpaste on it, and brushed my teeth. I rinsed my mouth out and turned to look at Puck.

"You all right Maia?" He asked as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I nestled my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Are you going to be okay to go to glee practice?" I nodded against his chest as he rubbed my back. "If you're sure, let's get back to the lunch room. You had a lot of people either worried or thinking you're crazy." I nodded again as I pulled away from Puck to put my toothbrush and paste back into the plastic bag I carried them in and put them back into my back pack.

"I'm fine Puck, really, falling down the stairs didn't really help me," I replied quietly as we walked out of the girls' room, "but I'm fine, except for the split lip." I grabbed his hand and stepped closer to him before resting my head against his arm as we walked. He stopped and stopped me before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. "Thought you wanted to go back to lunch," I teased after we broke apart.


	19. Personality

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 17: Personality

* * *

><p>-- At Glee -\-

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"Is anyone ready with a song for this weeks' theme?" Mr. Schue asked as he stood in front of the group. "Remember the theme was personality." He looked at the group with a look of hope. Puck raised his hand, as did Maia and Rachel. "Maia, how about you go first." Maia nodded and signaled for her music that she had been practicing for all week.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy"**_

_[Chorus]__  
>I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy<br>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy<br>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_  
><em>I'm the kind that boys fantasize<em>  
><em>I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like<em>  
><em>I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the<em>  
><em>Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll<em>

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_[Chorus]_

_My mouth never takes a holiday_  
><em>I always shock with the things I say<em>  
><em>I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy<em>

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_[Chorus]_

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_[Chorus]_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_  
><em>Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money<em>  
><em>I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty<em>  
><em>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<em>

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_  
><em>Just like my thoughts a bit naughty<em>  
><em>When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy<em>  
><em>Can't change I am<em>  
><em>Sexy naughty bitchy me<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"Well that was interesting," Mr. Schue stated as he looked at Maia. "I'm sure nobody was expecting that as a personality song." Everyone nodded and clapped. "Puck you're up next, then Rachel." Puck and Rachel nodded as Maia sat down and Puck stood up and walked out into the center of the room.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

**_Sex Bomb lyrics_**

_Spy on me baby use satellite_  
><em>Infrared to see me move through the night<em>  
><em>Aim gonna fire shoot me right<em>  
><em>I'm gonna like the way you fight<em>

_Now you found the secret code I use_  
><em>to wash away my lonely blues<em>  
><em>So I can't deny or lie cause you're<em>  
><em>the only one to make me fly.<em>

_Sex bomb Sex bomb you're a Sex bomb_  
><em>You can give it to me, when I need to come along<em>  
><em>Sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb<em>  
><em>And baby you can turn me on.<em>

_No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm (no)_  
><em>This bomb's for lovin' and you can shoot it far<em>  
><em>I'm your main target come and help me ignite<em>  
><em>Love struck holding you tight.<em>

_Make me explode although you know_  
><em>the route to go to sex me slow<em>  
><em>And yes, I must react to claims of those<em>  
><em>who say that you are not all that.<em>

_You can give me more and more counting up the score_  
><em>You can turn me upside down and inside out<em>  
><em>You can make me feel the real deal<em>  
><em>And I can give it to you any time because you're mine<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"Another interesting song choice," Mr. Schue stated as he took the floor again. "Thank you Puck." Puck nodded and sat down next to Maia before he grabbed her hand. "You're up Rachel." Rachel nodded and took the floor that Mr. Schue had recently vacated.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

**_The Coolest Girl lyrics_**

_All my dreams_  
><em>I'm chasing after,<em>  
><em>they don't need<em>  
><em>all this laughter...<em>

_I take a grain of salt,_  
><em>stiff upper lip.<em>  
><em>It's not their fault<em>  
><em>I'm not as hip.<em>  
><em>Wake up kid, you know you're more than this...<em>

_I'm the smartest person_  
><em>that I've ever met.<em>  
><em>So why do I allow myself to<em>  
><em>possibly forget:<em>

_There's so much I know how to do,_  
><em>so much more than all of you.<em>  
><em>The only thing I wish I knew<em>  
><em>was how to make them see<em>  
><em>the girl that I can be...<em>

_I am_  
><em>the coolest girl in the whole wide world<em>  
><em>I know it<em>  
><em>but can't show it at all.<em>

_I am_  
><em>sick and tired<em>  
><em>of low, not higher<em>  
><em>places, where I should belong.<em>  
><em>It's about time I proved them wrong...<em>

_Give me a shot_  
><em>to show what I've got!<em>  
><em>I'm a hell of a whole lot more<em>

_than this frizzy hair,_  
><em>these frumpy clothes I wear,<em>  
><em>though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before<em>

_'Cause I am_  
><em>the coolest girl in the whole wide world<em>  
><em>I know it<em>  
><em>below it all.<em>

_I am_  
><em>done with losin',<em>  
><em>on with choosin'<em>

_the coolest girl on the face of the planet,_  
><em>the coolest bitch on earth, goddammit!<em>  
><em>The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard!<em>

_So you can try to bring me down,_  
><em>but sorry guys, I'm stickin' around!<em>  
><em>I've thought about it, and I've found<em>

_that I am_  
><em>the coolest girl!<em>  
><em>... Yeah!<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"Thank you Rachel, does anyone else have a song to sing?" Mr. Schue asked as he once again took the floor as everyone finished clapping. Maia squeezed Pucks hand as she looked at him. "No one else, very well, that's it for today then. Maia, could you please stay for a few minutes?" Maia nodded as she and Puck continued sitting while everyone else left. "All right, Maia do you think you'll be all right to go to sectionals?"

"Yes Mr. Schue, I'm only five months pregnant, these babies aren't coming early and they're perfectly healthy so we've got nothing to worry about," Maia replied as she and Puck stood up and walked to Mr. Schue. "I'm going to the doctor later this week, if not today, I'll have the doctor write you a note if you want." Mr. Schue nodded as he motioned toward the door. Maia and Puck quickly left the room.

"Maia you look sick, are you all right?" Puck inquired as he wrapped an arm around Maia's waist, hand on her stomach where the babies were kicking gently. "Oh, they're kicking, is that why you're feeling sick?" She shook her head as she turned to him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before she rested her head against his shoulder.

-/- Puck's P.o.V -\-

"I'm fine Noah, and yes I'm refusing to call you Puck as you are NOT a Shakespearian fairy," Maia replied with a giggle as she looked up at me. "I fell down a flight of stairs so yes, I'm feeling a little sick. I think we should stop at a convenient store, I'm so hungry." I continued to rub her stomach as we walked down the halls and out into the parking lot. I nodded as we walked to my truck.

"All right, I'll drive us to the 7-11," I replied quietly as I helped her into the truck and then walked around to my door and got in as well. I pulled out my keys and put them in the ignition and started the truck. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm still calling the doctor when we get home, but you're still looking pale and you didn't keep your lunch down." I grabbed her hand as I drove out of the parking lot. I drove to the nearby 7-11 and pulled into a spot in front of the store.

"I'm FINE Noah, do you want anything?" She asked as she unbuckled her seat belt and I switched the truck off and undid my own seat belt and both of us got out of the truck. "Think they sell something to help my headache?" We walked into the store after we closed the doors to the truck. I nodded as she pulled me toward the pastry box where she grabbed a brownie and then went to the soda cooler, she came back with a bottle of Vanilla Coke.

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter 17. Chapter 18 will bring more drama and some heart break. Will her step dad make another appearance? Are the babies okay? Will Puck find out that it was Karofsky and Azimio who caused Maia to fall down the stair case? Review and I'll update faster and you can find out faster. Hope you're enjoying the story.<p> 


	20. Baby Name Poll

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

_**NOT A CHAPTER**_

* * *

><p>Okay I have a list of 10 names for each gender. To vote on your two favorite names, one for each gender simply put the first letter of the gender and then the number (ex. G1, B1) the numbers don't have to correspond. Just pick your two favorite names and then I'll make the final decision based on the fan favorite.<p>

Girls:

1: Ashleigh

2: Emma

3: Nicki

4: Ruby

5: Cindy

6: Veronica

7: Hilary

8: Demetria

9: Anastasia

10: Alexandra

* * *

><p>Boys:<p>

1: Toby

2: Wesly

3: James

4: Oliver

5: Sean

6: Armando

7: Brian

8: Aryis

9: Adrian

10: Andrei


	21. Problems and Dinner

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 18: Problems and Dinner.

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm going to ask for peoples input as to what the namesgenders of the twins should be. Leave it for me in a review or a message or whatever. Someone has already sent in an idea so send them in people

* * *

><p>"What are we doing for dinner?" I asked as I grabbed a bag of chips and then walked to the soda and grabbed a coke before I walked to the back of the store to find Maia looking at the aspirin. She grabbed a small container of Advil and then we walked up to the cashier and put every thing on the counter.<p>

"That will be nine dollars please," The cashier stated after he rung all of our stuff up. Maia pulled out her wallet and pulled out a bill and handed it to Bill, the cashier. Bill gave her a dollar back and handed us out bag. We walked back out to the truck where Maia pulled out her soda and the Advil, she opened her soda and opened the packet of Advil; she took the Advil and got into the truck after she swallowed.

"We're having a lovely pasta dinner that I'm making," She stated as she buckled her seatbelt. "I got the recipe from a cook book that my mom left me. I'm sure you'll love it." I put the keys in the ignition and started the truck. I put the truck in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot, put the truck in drive and drove out of the parking lot. "You can help if you want."

"I'll leave the cooking to you babe, I'm calling the doctor remember, Kurt would probably be overly happy to help you though," I replied as we drove down the road toward home. "Could you open my soda for me?" She nodded and pulled my soda out of the bag and slowly opened the bottle. She handed it to me and I took a sip before putting it into the cup holder. "Love you babe." I grabbed her hand as she put her soda in the cup holder before she grabbed her brownie and took a bite. She pulled out my chips and handed them to me as she took another bite out of her brownie.

"Dinner will probably be late tonight, my teachers all decided to pile a shit ton of homework on me in this last month of school," She stated as she looked at me with a smile on her face. I ate my Doritos as we drove, she finished the brownie and put the wrapper in the now empty bag from 7-11. "So bank on dinner at about seven and you not getting any tonight, I'm too damn tired." I chuckled dryly at her while thinking 'Ugh another night with no sex.'

"Okay Maia," I groaned as we pulled onto the road we lived on. I finished my chips just as we pulled into the driveway. "Can we try this weekend?" She nodded softly as she grabbed my hand and I turned off the truck. "YAY!" I practically squeaked out as she got out and waited for me at the front of the truck. She gave me an odd look that said 'What the FUCK did you just squeak?' I smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her inside the already unlocked house, Kurt being home already for some unknown reason.

"Hey guys, what kept you?" Kurt asked when we walked into the living room. "You two are usually home fifteen to twenty minutes after school, even with glee." I grabbed Maia's bag and brought both of them into the kitchen. When I came back into the living room I saw Mama attempt to sit down. "What did you do this time Maia?"

"I fell down a flight of stairs, it's time to unpack my chunkier heels, Noah go call the doctor," Maia replied as she finally sat down, letting out a breath of air in an exhausted manner. "And we were later then usual because Mr. Schue needed to make sure I would be all right to perform at Sectionals. I REALLY wish that people would stop worrying about my pregnancy so much." I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Maia's gyno before walking into the kitchen.

-/- Maia's P.o.V -\-

"Why are you mad that people actually care enough to ask if you're going to be okay?" Kurt asked as he turned to look at me with a questioning look. "I mean when Puck got Quinn pregnant the only person who REALLY cared was Finn, until Puck found out that the baby was his that is." I felt my eyes go wide. 'Noah had another child!' I thought as I felt fear come over me at the thought that Noah got a girl pregnant and didn't stay with her.

"HANG ON! You mean to tell me that Noah has another child AND DIDN'T STAY WITH THE MOTHER!" I screamed as I jumped up and felt tears come to my eyes. Kurt shook his head in a no. I felt confused, trying to figure out what Kurt meant. "What do you mean no? He with ME NOT QUINN Kurt, obviously he didn't stay with her." I wiped away the tears as Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around me, causing me to burry my head in his shoulder.

"Why don't you ask me yourself hun? By the way your doctor appointment is for Friday at 4:30 p.m.," Noah replied as Kurt let go and turned me around so that I was looking at Noah. I nodded to Noah as I walked to him a hand on my back and a hand on my belly. "Yes technically I do have another child, her name is Beth. I wanted to keep her and be her father but sadly Quinn didn't share your belief that I'd make a good dad. She gave Beth away to Shelby Corcoran." I nodded against his chest after I wrapped my arms around him. "And why is it that you don't want people to worry about your being pregnant?"

"I don't want people to worry because I'm not a fragile china doll," I replied quietly as I felt Noah's arms go around my, resting against my lower back. "I've dealt with worse Noah; you've met my step dad baby, look at what I went through with him. I'm not going to break just because Karofsky and Azimio tripped me causing me to fall down the stairs, yes at THAT moment I was afraid I would lose my babies but the falling down stairs didn't worry me at all."

"I do know what you went through with that jerk and babe I wanted SO BAD to protect you, you wouldn't let me though, I'm not only worried about the babies. I'm worried about YOU," Noah whispered as he gave me a squeeze. "Now I know you don't want me to worry but I'm GOING to worry because I LOVE YOU." I rested my head against his chest, right under his chin. I felt him rub his hand up and down my back.

"Why couldn't you be that sweet when I was at McKinley?" Kurt asked with a chuckle from behind us as Noah pushed me back until my legs hit the couch and Noah helped me to sit down. "HANG ON, did you just say that Karofsky and Azimio TRIPPED you and THAT'S why you fell down the stairs?" I nodded my head as Noah sat down next to me. I motioned Kurt over and placed his hand where one of the babies was kicking. "OH MY GAGA, they're kicking, that's SO awesome!"

"Yeah… I hadn't meant to say anything about it, I never meant to tell Noah," I muttered as I snuggled up to Noah, resting my head against his chest. "UGH, so much homework, I'll be in the kitchen doing said homework until about 6:15 when I'll start dinner we're having mакароны с мясом." I slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out a chair and grabbed my bag from the bin we had set up in the kitchen. Noah walked into the kitchen and sat down next to me at the table.

"Babe, you should have told me, I worry about you sometimes," He whispered gently as he grabbed my hand. "You don't exactly look pregnant, they may be jerks but they would NEVER intentionally hurt a pregnant girl." I squeezed his hand as I pulled my stuff out of my bag, which I had dropped onto the table. He looked at my textbooks with a glare. "Why are you still carrying around so many textbooks?"

"According to my teachers the school doesn't have enough textbooks for me to have a set for home," I muttered as I opened my Pre-Calculus book and grabbed my notebook, calculator, and a pencil. "It's FINE Noah, the books aren't that heavy. I'd guess my bag weighs about forty pounds, fifty at the most." He looked shocked and pulled something out of his pocket. "What's that?"

"A pamphlet I got from Mrs. Pillsbury's office," He replied as he opened the pamphlet and handed it to me. "It's got all sorts of facts about pregnancy. I highlighted the ones that apply to you. The main one being that you shouldn't be lifting anything above thirty pounds, babe it could hurt the babies." I nodded as I looked over the pamphlet, smirking at some of the highlighted facts and giggling at others.

"Noah there's really NOTHING I can do about it, if the school doesn't have the books there's nothing I can do," I muttered as I put the pamphlet down and started to work on my math. "I'm FINE Noah, the bag isn't that heavy." I grabbed my calculator and began to work on the fifteen problems that my teacher had set us. 'I love that he's so attached to these kids and they aren't even born yet, or his for that matter.' I thought to myself as I concentrated on the math I would NEVER use, but that the school was making me take.

"I'll carry your stuff for you from now on, we get ten minutes between classes, plenty of time for me to pick you up from one class and drop you off at another," He murmured against my neck after he had gotten up and walked behind my chair, his hands rubbing my shoulders in a sensual manner. "I'll be the perfect boyfriend; I'll be there to protect you from people like Karofsky and your step dad." I felt his lips on my neck, pressing slow sweet kisses to the sensitive spots on my neck causing me to make little whimpering sounds and moans.

"Noah… please stop, I have SO MUCH work to do," I whispered with a moan. "I know you want to have sex but I have work to do, speaking of which, and so do YOU. I told you we'd try this weekend and chances are good you'll get lucky more often soon, they're getting ready to get me a home tutor due to my pregnancy." He kissed my neck again before he went to the fridge and opened it. He grabbed two cokes and came back to the table.

-/- Time Skip about 7:00pm -\-

"BOYS SUPPER'S READY," I called as I opened the oven door and pulled out the pasta and meat mixture. I closed the oven with my foot and then brought the dish to the table where I put it on the hot pads in the center of the table. "BOYS! SUPPER!" I went to the fridge and got out the small container of sour cream and three sodas, one diet two regular. The boys walked into the kitchen just as I put everything on the table. "Sometimes I feel more like your MOTHER then your GIRLFRIEND Noah." He chuckled before he pulled me in for a deep and passionate kiss that one would not share with their mother.

"SO what is this exactly?" Kurt asked as we all sat down and began to plate up supper.

"Mакароны с мясом or macaroni with meat," I replied with a smile as I took a bite and felt happy.


	22. ANOTHER Accident

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 19: ANOTHER Accident

* * *

><p>-- A Week Later (It's Friday) -\-

-/- After School -\-

(A/N: I don't know what they offer for classes at McKinley so I'm using my schedule from my senior year. Maia IS a senior after all.)

"Damn it Noah, what the FUCK did you do to get ANOTHER detention, this is the THIRD one this week!" I exclaimed as he picked me up from my Shakespeare class. I went to grab my bag but Noah wouldn't let go of it. I stopped trying and decided to just wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head against his chest. "I love you so much, but you get into SO MUCH trouble."

"I skipped math again," He replied casually as he held me. "And don't yell at me Maia." I nodded silently as I nuzzled his chest. "Love you; I'll see you at home." I nodded and let go of him. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the detention room. "Be careful, the roads are still slick from the rain yesterday." He kissed my forehead, pulled his ID out, and walked into the detention room.

"Love you too Noah," I whispered as I turned around and walked toward the entrance of the school. "Okay, Noah was right, I'll have to be careful on the road today, and he is so cute when he worries." I walked out into the schools courtyard and then out to the parking lot where I found my bike lying on the side, not how I left it that morning. "DAMN THEM TO AN EARLY GRAVE IF THEY SCRATCHED THE PAINT." I picked my bike up and inspected it; I didn't see any problems with it. I got on and started it, driving out of the parking lot.

-/- 10 Minutes Later -\-

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I exclaimed as the black car that had been following me around lately continued to follow me. The car continued to follow me as I pulled onto the road I lived on; I pulled into my driveway, put my bike in the garage and walked into my house after pressing the button to close the door of the garage. I sat at the table and decided to start on my homework. The door opened and closed, I looked up and saw my step dad who had a grin on his face and a knife in his hand. "Not YOU again!" I screamed as I jolted up, causing my chair to thunder to the ground, and reached for my boot where I had my own knife.

"Yes ME again," He retorted harshly as he advanced toward me knife raised and pointed at my stomach. I flipped my own knife open; completely prepared to defend myself this time, defend myself and my unborn children. He lunged, I backed up; he lunged at me again knocking my knife out of my hand. I tripped over the downed chair as I tried to get to the stairs. I managed to crawl to the stairs before I got up and ran up them, stumbling every few steps.

'I should have waited for Noah` I though as I ran to my room and opened the door before getting in and quickly it and pulling my small side table in front of the door and sat on my bed. I pulled out my cell phone, pulled up the texting screen and typed: 'step dads here, I'm so scared!' before sending it to Noah. I got a reply from Noah seconds later that read: 'Ill be thru in 5 min get up 2 the bedrm and block the door.'

Me: Already did, he knocked my knife out of my hand and has his.

Noah: Ill b carful babe block the door as best u can.

Me: I did hes trying to open the door.

Noah: I almost there babe.

As I was typing my reply the door flew open and my step dad threw my pocket knife at me, it was open and I felt the blade graze my pregnant belly, I grabbed the handle and held it to me as I examined my belly, the cut wasn't deep but I knew it was going to be annoying. I got up off my bed and ran for the bedroom door as my step dad came deeper into the room. He followed me and just as I reached the stairs he gave me a push, which resulted in my falling down the stairs, my own knife pressing into my belly. I tried to catch the railing but couldn't. I heard the door open just as I landed on the main floor, knife in my belly and under me.

"MAIA!" Noah exclaimed from the door as he scrambled to my side where he squatted.

"Hey Noah," I whispered as I slowly flipped myself onto my back and put a hand to my belly. "Damn that's two shirts that that bastard had ruined." I pulled the knife out of my belly and felt tears come to my eyes as I winced and felt something was missing inside me. My step dad stormed down the stairs, when he reached me I sliced the back of his ankle causing him to fall. "I'M PREGNANT YOU BASTARD!" I exclaimed as I scooted to him, grabbed his dropped knife and dropped it on his chest as I got up. His expression didn't change.

"Come on babe, back to the hospital for you," Noah whispered as he stood up from his squatting position, he walked to me, wrapped an arm around me, and walked me out to the truck which was still running. I put a hand to my stomach to cover the new wound. "I thought I told you to hide in the bedroom so why were you on the floor at the bottom of the stairs?"

"He got into the bedroom, I was at the top of the stairs after he tossed my knife at me, and he pushed down the stairs. I have a hole in my stomach here, every minute I'm not at the hospital is a minute closer to death that the babies become," I replied quietly as Noah peeled out of the driveway and drove toward the hospital. "I don't think Anastasia and Andrei will make it this time.

"Who are Anastasia and Andrei?" Noah asked as we drove toward the hospital.

"Our babies Noah, Anastasia Emma Puckerman is our unborn daughter and Andrei Wesly Puckerman is our unborn son. I picked the names after having a long conversation with your mother," I replied quietly a feeling of vast emptiness filling me, and I couldn't help but think that we had lost the babies.


	23. Bad News

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 20: Bad News 

* * *

><p>-- At the Hospital -\-

"How may we help you today?" The nurse behind the desk asked as she looked at us.

"I'm pregnant and I just got stabbed in the stomach," I replied, still holding my hand against the hole in my belly. She nodded and pressed a button and the door opened, Noah and I walked into the room and I sat down carefully. We got all the normal tests and questions out of the way and I eased myself into the wheelchair that another nurse brought and Noah wheeled me out after the nurse.

"When did the incident happen?" The nurse asked as we came upon a room and went into it.

"About half an hour ago, my stepfather broke into our apartment and came at me with a pocket knife. I pulled my own out and went up to my bedroom; Noah was in detention at the time. I barricaded myself in my bedroom, but my stepfather managed to get into my room so I decided that downstairs was a bit safer, when I got to the top of the stairs I had my knife in my hand and my stepfather pushed me down the stairs making my knife blade lodge itself in my belly," I replied quietly, tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt Noah wipe away the tears as he helped me out of the chair and onto the bed where I proceeded to lay down, tears still sliding down my cheeks.

"We'll get an ultrasound soon and we'll check the damage, how far along are you?" The nurse asked as she looked at us. Noah pulled a chair to the side of the bed and held my hand.

"About five to five and a half months," I replied as I squeezed Noah's hand, with twins at that." I wiped my hand on my shirt and then wiped my eyes. I looked at the nurse who nodded and scribbled onto a chart.

-/- 10 Minutes Later (After the ultrasound) -\-

"Well you lost the babies, if you had gotten here sooner we may have been able to save at least one of the babies," The doctor stated with a sad face. I nodded with a lost expression on my face. "We'll just stitch up the incision and then we'll see you in about three weeks to check the stitches, no gym class, no sports, no sex." I nodded with a pout; Noah frowned but nodded as well. I waited with my shirts pushed over my bra as the doctor cleaned and stitched the small wound. I pulled my bloody tank top down before pulling my bloody shirt down as well and getting up off the bed; I grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Noah don't worry about that last bit, we'll work around it," I whispered to him as we left the hospital. He nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I fuckin' NEED sex right now, it's a great escape." He nodded and walked us to the truck. He opened my side of the truck and helped me into it so that I wouldn't rip any of my four stitches that the doctors had only minutes ago stitched and bandaged.

"Now that you're not pregnant with twins, do you want to be my work out partner?" He asked after he shut my door, walked to his side, opened his door, and got in, closing his door. "After you get the stitches out of course that is." I nodded as I hung my head and felt tears come to my eyes; I wiped the forming tears away. "Hey what's wrong babe? Please don't cry I don't like it when you cry."

"I JUST LOST TWO BABIES NOAH, I WAS ATTACHED TO THEM!" I exclaimed as I looked at him, tears streaming down my face. "I'M SAD ABOUT THAT, I CAN'T HELP BUT CRY. I WAS ATTACHED TO THEM NOAH!" I rubbed my eyes and checked my hands, my eyeliner was probably making dark streaks down my cheeks and that thought just made me cry more.

"Hey, hey… calm down Maia, come here," He whispered as he pulled me across the seat and into his arms. I buried my face in the shoulder of his black shirt. He wrapped his arms as tightly around me as he could, I felt small and safe wrapped in his arms, his big, strong, badass arms. "It will be all right Maia, I'm here for you babe, we can always have more kids if you really want, I know they wouldn't replace Ana (Anastasia) and Andi (Andrei) but they would be OURS."

"I suppose," I replied quietly as I kept my head buried in his shoulder. "I do what to eventually have YOUR children, but even that thought doesn't make me any happier, it's all hormones right now Noah." He pulled me carefully into his lap, somehow avoiding the steering wheel. I rested my head on his chest and just broke down. "I… I lo… love y… you," I whispered into his chest as I curled into his lap, making myself smaller as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Love you too babe," He whispered as he kissed the top of my head. He shifted me back to my seat. "Let's get home, we'll order take out or something." I nodded as he turned the truck on and drove us home.

-/- At Home -\-

"Kurt, what do you want for dinner, we're getting take out?" Noah asked as soon as we walked into the house. I flopped gracelessly onto the couch with Noah fight next to me; I curled up on his lap, feeling like a small child that lost a puppy or something equally special. "It's okay Maia, just sit and relax."

"There's a new Chinese place that looks pretty good," Kurt replied as he looked at me with a look of concern. Noah and I nodded before I buried my face in his chest and cried. "What's wrong, Maia I know you're crying; tell me what's wrong Maia." I pulled my head out of Noah's chest and looked at Kurt.

"I lost my babies Kurt, my stepfather broke in and chased me upstairs, then pushed me downstairs," I muttered as I pulled up my bloody shirts to show Kurt the bandage. "I had my knife and when I hit the bottom of the stairs my knife was imbedded in my stomach." Kurt gasped as I removed the bandage and showed him the stitches. "It hurts a little bit, not much, just stings like a bitch, I'll be fine Kurt, what hurt worse is knowing that I lost Anastasia and Andrei."

"It'll be okay Maia, I'm here for you," Kurt whispered as he pulled me into a hug after I replaced my bloody bandage. "Love you belle (beautiful)," He whispered as he gave me a tight squeeze, I felt comfort in the squeeze and squeezed him back.

"I know Kurt and love you too beau (handsome)," I whispered back as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, both of you. I feel a lot better." I felt Kurt rub my back before he deposited me back in Puck's lap. "So do we have a menu for this place?"

"Of course belle," Kurt replied as he pulled a paper out of his school bag. "I passed it on the way home and got one to add to our menu book." He handed it to me and put his bag to the side of the couch before he sat down on said couch. "So let's look it over and I'll order." Noah and I nodded as we looked over the menu. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from our coffee table and wrote down Crab Rangoon, Egg Rolls, and Chicken with Broccoli (meal). Noah took the paper and pen and wrote down Beef with Broccoli (meal).

"Why do you keep calling her Belle?" Noah asked as he handed Kurt the menu, the paper, and the pen. "That your middle name or something?" I giggled; confused Noah was a VERY cute Noah. Kurt shook his head and chuckled. "What then, I know you think it's cute when I'm confused but I really want to know." He gave me a squeeze and kissed the top of my head.

"Belle means beautiful in French, it's just something we've done since childhood," Kurt replied with a smile. "I call her beautiful she calls me handsome." I nodded at Noah before I kissed his cheek.


	24. Feel Better Weekend

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 21: Feel Better Weekend and Puck's Surprise

* * *

><p>"Hang on, that reminds me of Beauty and the Beast," Noah muttered with a smile before he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I nodded as I snuggled into his lap and put my head on his shoulder. "You're Beauty and I'm the Beast." I let out a giggle and kissed his neck before nibbling at it.<p>

"Noah you're not a beast, per say, Kurt told me about the dumpster dives and slushie facials one knight when you were at Fight Club," I whispered before I bit his ear. He gave me a look of concern as I said Fight Club. "Yes Noah, I know about Fight Club and I don't care, so long as I can go to the next one." I smirked at him as I wiggled out of Noah's grasp. "Kurt call that Chinese place, I'm getting hungry." I got up off of Noah's lap and walked to the kitchen to finish my homework.

-/- 30 minutes later -\-

-/- Puck's P.o.V -\-

"I'm back!" Kurt called in a sing song voice as the door closed and he walked into the kitchen with two or three, I couldn't tell how many, bags. "Hope you're still hungry Maia." She nodded as she set out plates and Kurt put the bags on the table.

"Damn Kurt, what all did you order?" Maia asked as she looked at the two bags with a smile. She sat at the table; I sat to her right and Kurt on her left. She opened one bag as Kurt opened the other; they pulled out three small bags of things and then three plastic trays filled with food. "Ah, small bags large containers." She grabbed a set of paper wrapped wooden chopsticks and grabbed her food and an egg roll.

"Maia calm yourself, I only spent a total of $20.00, and that's what you gave me," Kurt stated as he grabbed his meal, an egg roll, and a plastic fork. Maia nodded and pulled the top off her dish and slowly began eating. "So besides the stabbing, how were you two's day?" I shrugged as I grabbed my food and the other plastic fork; Maia shrugged and took a bite of egg roll.

"Stabbing tends to over rule everything else Kurt," Maia muttered before she continued eating. Kurt nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

-/- After Dinner -\-

"Noah, Kurt, let's watch a movie, it always helps me feel better," Maia stated as we put our leftovers in the fridge. We both nodded as all three of us made our way to the living room. "Just let me find my go to movie and we'll be set." She walked over to our vast collection of DVD's and VHS tapes, that she had spent a few hours alphabetizing one day when she was bored, and grabbed a VHS tape and put it in the tape player.

"What's your go to movie?" I asked as she grabbed the VCR remote then we all sat on the couch; she grabbed my right arm and wrapped it around her waist before she grabbed my left hand and pressed the play button. "Kurt do you know what her go to movie is?" He nodded and chuckled at me as he reached over and kissed Maia's cheek.

"Beauty and the Beast Noah, how you didn't know that kind of thing yet, I'll never know," Maia replied with a giggle before she reached over and kissed Kurt's cheek as well. "Now I may fall asleep after the movie and I may sing along." I nodded and Kurt giggled.

-/- After Movie -\-

I looked to my right and saw Maia asleep with her head on my shoulder; Kurt turned and looked down at Maia with a smile on his face. "I'm going to carry her to bed, I'll probably hit the sack myself," I stated quietly as I picked her up bridal style and walked toward the stairs. I made sure she was secure in my arms before I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom we shared; I carefully put her on my side of the bed so that I could pull the sheets back on her side. I picked her up again and put her back down on her side, pulling sheets up before kissing her forehead and getting into bed myself. I wrapped an arm around her waist after she turned on her side, I pulled her toward me.

-/- Next Day (Saturday around Noon) -\-

"Let's go to the mall," Maia stated as we all pulled out leftovers out of the fridge. "After we eat of course." We put our leftovers in the microwave for a minute at a time, and no, we didn't put them all in at once. Maia went first, then Kurt, then me. We sat at the table, Kurt and I with forks, Maia with a pair of chopsticks.

"Mall sounds good," I replied. 'Maybe I could get her to try on a swim suit or two, or something.' I thought with a mental smirk. Kurt nodded his agreement to going to the mall. "Any particular stores you want to go to babe?" She nodded as she picked up and ate a piece of chicken. "Well what are they so I know what to expect?" She smirked and looked to Kurt, who smirked as well.

"Hot Topic, Victoria's Secret, Bath & Body Works and then somewhere for dinner of course," She replied calmly, as if it were the most normal thing to tell your boyfriend that he was going underwear and bra shopping with you, before she continued eating slowly. I felt my eyes go wide at her mention of Victoria's Secret and though 'HELL YES!' "And yes, you can come into Victoria's Secret with me; I know what goes on in that pretty little mohawked head of yours." She smirked at me before she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Are you getting a swim suit Maia?" Kurt inquired with a smile before he took a bite of his meal. She nodded with a smirk as she looked at me. I felt my mind blank out and get fuzzy as I thought of my VERY sexy girlfriend in a VERY tiny bikini. "Puck are you okay, we didn't fry your brain did we?"

"You almost did, can we refrain from talking about Maia in a swim suit or under things PLEASE? I'm having a hard time keeping Puckzilla under control," I grunted as I looked at them with a pleading look. Kurt nodded; Maia smirked for the umpteenth time and pushed her chair out before slipping under the table.

-/- 10 minutes later -\-

"Told you I'd find a way around it Noah, Now Puckzilla is under control and we can go to the mall and have fun," Maia stated as she appeared back in her chair, a satisfied smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. She covered our leftovers and put them back in the fridge before grabbing her wallet off the counter and running upstairs.

"Did she just?" Kurt asked as we got up. I nodded with a relaxed smile as I ran a hand through my mohawk. "Oh wow, I mean I guess I knew she had it in her, but I didn't think she'd do that while I was in the room." Maia came back down, cell phone in hand; she put the phone in her skirt pocket.

"Come on boys," Maia stated as she stopped in front of us. "And whose car are we taking, Kurt's Navigator or Noah's truck?" She looked at us and pulled out her tube of cherry Chap Stick and swiped it over her lips and damn if that didn't make me almost lose control of Puckzilla.

"How about we take both?" Kurt replied as he looked from me to Maia. "The way we shop Maia, we'll need both cars." Maia nodded and looked at me; she stepped to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her as well. She rubbed her cheek against my shirt and placed her right leg between my legs; I felt her smile against my chest.

-/- At the Mall -\-

"Where to first?" I asked as we walked into the mall. "You had quite the list of places so where to first?" She pulled me toward the map of the mall and pointed to the stores that she wanted to go to. She turned and grabbed a paper map of the mall before she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward Kurt.

"My battle strategy is to start with under clothes, so Victoria's secret, then go to regular clothes, so Hot Topic and any other store I find along the way, and then to Bath & Body Works," Maia stated with a smile, Kurt nodded his approval at the mall plan and Maia pulled me toward Victoria's Secret, a story I had never been in. 'I can't believe she called it a battle strategy.' I thought as I looked around as we walked farther into the store and watched as she picked up a bra and looked at it, she put it back down and pulled me toward another display. I picked up a bra that I liked the look of and handed it to her with a sheepish smirk on my face. "This is a good one, wrong size though, where did you get it so that I can get the right size?" Maia asked as she looked at me. I pointed to the pile where I had picked up the black and blue bra that was slightly squishy, she put the one I had given her down and began to sort through the lacy undergarments. "Found one!"

"That took a lot," I muttered, she nodded as she looked at me. "So what all are you getting in here?" She walked up to me and leaned up before she kissed my cheek.

"This bra and a few pair of panties," She whispered in my ear before she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a table that had underwear on it. "Now if you could please find a pair of panties that you would like to see me in, size 6." She went around picking out underwear she liked as I scoured the piles for something I wanted to see her in. I found something similar to a pair she already had, these were red and lacy with little black bows on the top. "I like those, I KNEW you paid attention to what I wear, or at least what I wear under my clothes. But this is it in here, for now at least."

"Well let's go pay and can I please get out of here, I'm getting weird looks from our fellow shoppers," I muttered as she looked at me, she nodded and walked toward the cash register, pulling me along with her. "These are the only bags that I REFUSE to carry for you." She nodded and put her stuff on the counter and pulled her wallet out. The lady rang up her purchases and the display rang up as $89.00, Maia opened her wallet, pulled out a card and ran it trough the credit card slide.

"Thank you for shopping at Victoria's Secret," The lady behind the counter stated as Maia nodded and grabbed her bag, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store.

"So, how's shopping with Maia?" Kurt asked with a chuckle as he looked at the one bag. I shrugged and pulled Maia closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, she wasn't wearing her ridicules heels today, she had on a pair of black knee high converse shoes and it made me happy. "Now where to, Hot Topic right?" Maia nodded as she wrapped her arm around my waist; I followed her example and wrapped my own arm around her waist tightly. "Why don't you go on ahead belle, I have to talk to Puck for a minute." She nodded, unhooked herself from me, and walked off.

"What's on your mind Kurt?" I asked, slightly worried that Maia's step dad could be here and find her. "I don't really want Maia on her own for to long." He nodded in agreement.

"I want you to ask her about her heritage and her real dad," He replied as he turned to look at me, a look that said 'just do it' on his face. "I can't help but realize how little you know about your girlfriend's life before Lima. Now let's go find that girl." I nodded as we took off to find Maia. We found her two minutes later, I came up and wrapped my arm around her waist, and sadly she jumped slightly before she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"So what did Kurt want?" She asked as we walked toward Hot Topic. I was pulled toward skirts that had small handcuffs and chains and lace on them. I saw Kurt looking at skinny jeans and decided on asking her about her heritage first. I picked up a red plaid skirt that had a black lace under skirt and a small pair of hand cuffs attached.

"He informed me that I don't really know anything about your heritage, and he's right." I replied in a whisper before she grabbed the skirt and looked at the size. "And I'm really interested, you know I'm Jewish, but I don't know what your heritage is." She nodded as she grabbed a black and purple lace skirt and pulled me toward the swim suits.

"I'm a Gypsy Noah," She whispered as she picked out a black and red stripped bikini. "I wasn't going to tell you because most people think differently of me." I looked at her as she pulled be toward pants that had chains on them. She picked out a few pairs of the pants and slung them over her arm before she pulled me toward the band tee's, something I'd pick a few of myself, she got a few of these as well. I picked out one of The Beatles.

"How does that make people think differently of you babe?" I asked as we looked at each other. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me toward the accessories. "I mean you look exactly like everyone else, so how can people tell?" She picked out a few bracelets and necklaces before going over to the piercings. She picked our a few studs and rings before she grabbed the one shirt I had picked out and we walked to the register.

"Did you find everything okay?" The cashier asked; we nodded as he rang us up. Kurt came up behind us with a small stack of skinny jeans in his arms. "That will be $250.75." I felt my eyes go wide before Maia pulled her wallet out and handed the man a small black card, he scanned it and the total went down to $225.68. He handed her the card back and she handed him her credit card, he handed it back and I picked up the bags. Kurt paid for his stuff and we left.

"Kurt, I have to go check something, you take Maia to Bath & Body Works," I muttered to him as I looked for the nearest jewelry store. He nodded and linked arms with Maia, I smiled at them before slipping off to look at the jewelry store, Kay Jewelers, and once inside I looked at the rings, I was simply pricing them. "Can you please show me what you have for under $150?" The woman nodded and led me to a case that had beautiful silver rings. '$150 is all I brought so it's probably a good thing that Maia paid for that shirt I got in Hot Topic.' I thought to myself as I looked at the rings, seeing a few that I thought would do perfectly but always going back to one in particular.

"What's the lucky girl's size?" The woman asked as she looked at me, I looked at her name tag and saw that her name was Julie. She looked at me with a big smile.

"I'll have to figure that out, and I'd like to take a closer look at that one please," I replied as I pointed to a delicate looking one that looked silver but seemed to be white gold, it had a single diamond and looked really beautiful, just like Maia. Julie nodded and unlocked the case to pull it out, she handed it to me and I nodded at it. "I'll be back, how can I check her size? And how much is this ring?" She pulled a small set of plastic strips with rings at the end of them that were on a ring.

"These are ring sizes; just slip them on her finger until one fits properly. And this particular ring is on clearance for $89.50, it's our 10K gold 1/20ct. Marquise Diamond Promise Ring," She replied as she handed me the plastic rings and took back the ring. I nodded and smiled at the price of the ring. I sent a text to Kurt that said: On my way, do u no Maia's ring size? I got a text back that read: 6. I sent back a: Thanks.

"If you have it in a six, I can take it now," I stated as I looked at Julie. I pulled out my wallet and looked at her. She nodded and handed me back the ring. "Do you have a small envelope or something that I could put this in, I want it to be a surprise?" She nodded and took the ring back, we walked to the register, she rang the ring up and I handed her the money, the total being $95.09, she slipped the ring into a little paper envelope that she handed to me and I slipped it into my pocket. I left the store and received a text from the fight club coordinator that read: Tonight 8:00 warehouse. I smiled. 'I'll tell Maia when I find her and Kurt.' I thought as I walked toward Bath & Body Works, it wasn't that far from Kay. I sent Maia a text that said: Where r u? She replied: Isle 4. I jogged to Bath & Body Works and found Maia where she said she was. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So where did you go off to? Kurt brought everything out to his car," She whispered in my ear as she motioned to her lack of bags. I nodded and grabbed the basket; I didn't want her to hurt herself carrying a too heavy basket.

"Bathroom, we're going out tonight," I whispered back before I nipped her neck. "Let's finish up here so we can go get dinner, the time we need to be at our place to be is 8:00 tonight." She nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me along the row of shelves. She grabbed a few things off the shelves that I had seen in the bathroom at home; she turned and grabbed a bottle off a shelf, opened it, smelled it, closed it quickly and put it back. "Can we get some more of that vanilla stuff babe, PLEASE? It made you all relaxed and soft, I liked it." She nodded with a smirk.

-/- After the Mall -\-

"Where are we going for dinner?" I asked as we walked out of the mall. I had Maia's bags in hand and had one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Breadstix," She replied casually before she pressed a kiss to my neck. "Do you want to take my bike tonight Noah?" I nodded as we walked to the truck. "Hey beau, I'll get my stuff out of your car and put it in the bed of Noah's truck." Kurt shook his head and grabbed my bags from Noah, he reached his Navigator and put down the five bags in his right hand to pull his keys out and open his trunk then he picked up the bags and put them in the trunk.

"To Breadstix Kurt," I stated, Kurt nodded as eh closed the trunk of his Navigator and walked to the driver's side, he got in.

-/- At Breadstix -\-

"So where exactly are we going tonight Noah?" Maia asked quietly as she picked at her salad, apparently she was going to start losing the baby weight away. I looked at her as I nibbled at a breadstick before shaking my head, I wasn't telling.

-/- At Home -\-

"Where are you guys going?" Kurt asked from the couch.

"Out, we'll be back some time tonight," I replied as Maia grabbed her bike keys and pulled my along, "don't wait up."

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was longer then usual by about 3 times as much but the next chapter won't be out for a while yet, I have to work on some other stories. :) so I gave you a longer chapter to hold you over.<p> 


	25. Fight Club Fun

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 22: Fight Night Fun

* * *

><p>"This is the ONLY time you will be allowed to drive Rose," Maia whispered as she held out the keys to her baby. I grabbed them and opened the garage door, she pushed the bike out into the driveway and I closed the garage door. "When do you want to learn more about my culture and heritage?" I got on the bike and got out the helmet, handed it to her; she put it on, and got on behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist tightly, she must have been scared to be on the back for once, around my waist as I turned the bike on and drove off toward the warehouse.<p>

-/- At the Warehouse -\-

"How about tomorrow," I stated as she got off the bike and put the helmet into the side pouch. "Now you may or may not have to fight, one of the rules of Fight Club is that on your first night you have to fight." She nodded after I got off the bike and put the kick stand down; I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door of the warehouse. "But I think you'll have fun weather you fight or not." She nodded as we walked into the warehouse.

-/- Maia's P.o.V -\-

"Should be a fun night, I know the rules of Fight Club Noah," I stated as we walked deeper into the warehouse. "I changed into a sports bra and wrapped my stab wound with an ace bandage. You're just lucky I'm a damn good fighter and love that you fight too." I pulled him down for a kiss before slipping his shirt off and kissing his chest. "Told you I know the rules didn't I?"

"Who's this Puck?" Asked a man of about 35 or so, he stepped closer to us.

"Hey Alex, this is my girlfriend Maia," Noah replied as I tucked his shirt into my bag, I refused to call it a purse. "She wanted to come tonight, and no I didn't tell her." I tossed my bag onto a chair before pulling Noah to sit down. "She's got some steam to blow off, so she may want to fight. And believe me Alex, she can fight." I took a closer look at the Alex fellow, after I had pushed Noah into the chair, and instantly recognized him as my mom's older brother.

"Uncle Alexi!" I exclaimed in disbelief, he had practically dropped off the face of the Earth about 6 years ago. "Haven't seen you in forever." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He nodded as he wrapped his arms around me as well.

"Hey kid," Alexi replied as he ruffled my short hair. "Looks like you're still not the standard girl." I pulled away and nodded. "Glad to hear it Epi. Now boy, you better take care of my little Epi." He ruffled my hair again as Noah walked up to us. Noah nodded as he pulled my back into his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Why do you call Maia Epi?" Noah asked as the door opened and closed. "How many nicknames you got that you ain't told me 'bout?" I let out a chuckle and grabbed his mohawk, gently pulling him down for another kiss.

"My mom wanted to name me Eponine Maia, but my dad said no to my first name being Eponine, so it's my middle name and everyone on my mom's side calls me Eponine or Epi," I replied as I turned to look at Noah. I pulled him down for another kiss. "He's my uncle on my mom's side, that's why he calls me Epi." Noah nodded as two more guys walked up to us.

"Who's the girl Puck, is she up for grabs?" One of the guys asked as he neared us. I looked up at them and walked up to the guy who spoke and punched him in the chest, a smile plastered on my face at his shocked look. "Doesn't really answer my question baby girl." I gave him a 'WHAT THE FUCK' look before I kicked him in the nuts.

"Tim, that's my niece you just objectified," Alexi replied calmly as he looked at the man named Tim with a smirk. I went to hit him again, but was held back by someone grabbing me around the waist, locking my arms to my sides. "Tom please help Tim up while I chat with my niece." Tom nodded and walked away with Tim. "Epi I'm glad you can take care of yourself, but you've got Puck to do that now. Plus we both know that even thought you're eighteen now, you're still a little girl in the families eyes."

"I'm far from a little girl Uncle Alexi; do I need to remind you of my last performance of Little People?" I retorted as I felt the arms around me tighten, it was Noah, Alexi was in front of me. "Now how many people are we expecting to be here tonight?" I felt Noah loosen his grip and I pulled my arms free to hold his arms around my waist.

"Epi, calm down, I know you can take care of yourself," Alexi replied as a smile crept to his face as he looked at Noah and I. "You're fighting tonight; go tell her the rules Puck." Noah nodded and pulled me toward the chairs. "And we're expecting a total of six people." I nodded and smiled.

"Rules are simple: 1) Do not talk about Fight Club. 2) DO NOT talk about Fight Club. 3) If someone says stop, goes limp, or taps out, fight's over. 4) Two people per fight. 5) One fight at a time. 6) No shirt and no shoes. 7) Fight goes on as long as needed. 8) If it's your first Fight Club, you HAVE to fight," Noah muttered as he looked at me with a smile on his face. "I don't think you'll fight more then one or two people thought." I nodded and snuggled into his side. "So affectionate, I have to go talk to your uncle for a minute." I nodded, he got up and walked to Alexi.

-/- Puck's P.o.V -\-

"Hey Alex, can I talk to you?" I asked as I walked to him. He nodded. I pulled the little envelope out of my pocket and slid the ring out of it. "I want to ask for your permission to ask Maia to marry me. So can I ask Maia to marry me?" He turned to look at me with a smile on his face.

"I'll give you my permission but you have to wait to marry her until after she's out of school," Alex replied. "I want to see the ring." I held out the ring, he grabbed it, and looked at it. "This is beautiful Puck, she'll love it. You've got my permission, don't you DARE hurt her." I nodded. "EPI GET OVER HERE!" Maia slowly got up and walked to us. "Puck's got something to ask you."

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Will Puck pop the question? Will he wait and have Kurt help make it perfect? I want 2 reviews before I post the next chapter.<p> 


	26. Chapter 23

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 23: Marry Me Maia

* * *

><p>"What's up Noah?" She asked as Tom and Tim walked back over to us. She looked up at me with a questioning look before she walked up to me as Alex gave me back the ring. "Come on Noah, spit it out, you're not usually this nervous." I looked at her with a smirk as Alex smiled.<p>

"I want to make it a bit more romantic then Fight Club Alex," I stated with a grin as I hid the ring and envelope behind my back. I put the ring back in the envelope and slipped it back into my pocket. Maia smiled her smile that got her what ever she wanted from me. I pulled her to me as Tim neared; she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Puck, who's the girl, she's really pretty?" Asked a new voice from the direction of the door.

"I honestly think Blaine is the ONLY person to not be able to tell that I was a girl," Maia whispered as two more people joined our little group, it was Randy and Ron, two Fight Club regulars. I nodded and pulled her closer.

"This is Maia, my GIRLFRIEND and Alex's NIECE," I replied as she flipped my nipple ring up and down. "No she is NOT up for grabs." I grabbed her hand and held it; I looked at Tim and glared at him. He looked away; Maia looked at Randy and Ron, I could tell she was getting excited, I could feel it. "No touching her unless you're fighting her." Everyone nodded and Maia pulled her shirt off, revealing the bandage.

"Epi what happened?" Alex asked as he looked at the ace bandage that was wrapped around her waist. "Why do you have a bandage around you?"

"I got stabbed yesterday Uncle Alexi, no big deal, its a few stitches nothing more," Maia replied quietly as she looked at him. "I'll explain after, it's a LONG story." Alex nodded.

-/- Time Skip: Monday Glee -\-

"Come on baby, I'm excited for practice for once," I whispered as I grabbed her bag in one hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. "I think you're in for a VERY special surprise at practice today." She nodded and rested her head against my shoulder, her arm going around my waist. "And now I'm only carrying your bag because I'm a good boyfriend." She nodded, stopped walking, grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Let's go, maybe Rachel won't be there today," Maia grumbled as she looked up at me with a smirk. I shook my head; her and Rachel never really got along, and gave her a squeeze as we walked to the choir room. "What Noah, she doesn't exactly LIKE me, she doesn't like our relationship, and let's face it, she thought I was a WHORE because I was pregnant." We walked into the room and sat down.

"So Puck, you said you wanted to sing a song today?' Mr. Schue asked; he knew my plan for my song; I had the ring in my shirt pocket. I nodded and stood up, pulling Maia up with me. Mr. Schue gave me a smile as I pulled Maia into the center of the room; we had been the last people in the room. "The floor is yours then." I nodded and grabbed my guitar before motioning for Brad to start playing; I had given him the music earlier that day.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_Song 2 You lyrics_

_I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But, I know I ain't no fool baby  
>I may not be a star<br>I'm not driving the sickest car  
>But, I know I can make you happy baby<br>I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to  
>Your heart, not material things<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'll give you my song<em>  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true.<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl,<em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

_Nah Nah_  
><em>Nah Nah<em>  
><em>Nah Nah<em>

_[Verse 2]_  
><em>Yeah I know that you are blessed<em>  
><em>But there's something you're missing yet<em>  
><em>Your own melody... oh baby<em>  
><em>I don't know what you been used to<em>  
><em>Never been with a girl like you<em>  
><em>But, I can give you a love that's true too<em>  
><em>Your heart, not material things<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'll give you my song<em>  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true (My soul is true)<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)<em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Give this song to you)<em>  
><em>What I can say, I'll sing it. (Give this song to you)<em>  
><em>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)<em>  
><em>I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'll give you my song (Song)<em>  
><em>These words to you (Words)<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)<em>  
><em>My soul is true x2<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl<em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

I got down on one knee, grabbed her hand, and pulled the ring out of my pocket. "I may not be perfect, I may not be rich, but you seem happy. I'll give you my heart, will you marry me Maia?" I asked as I looked up at her with a hopeful look. I saw tears in her eyes, she nodded vigorously, I slipped the ring on her right ring finger, stood up and pulled her into a kiss before spinning her around.

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU NOAH!" She exclaimed as she looked at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I put her down. I pulled her back to the seats and sat down. I watched as Mr. Schue took the floor again, everyone was clapping, except for Rachel and Quinn.

"Congratulations you two, I think a celebration is in order," Mr. Schue stated as he walked to the closet and pulled out soda, chips, cups, and napkins.

-/- Maia's P.o.V -\-

I couldn't stop smiling, I grabbed Puck's hand and held it close to me. I looked around and saw everyone but Rachel and Quinn clapping. I rested my head on Puck's chest and smiled bigger. "Noah, what possessed you to propose to _her_?" Rachel asked as she looked at us. I felt my smile turn into a frown with the way she said her, Noah held me tighter.

"What'd ya mean?" He demanded as he looked at her. "I _LOVE _her Rachel, that's why I asked her to marry me, why shouldn't I marry her?" I looked at Rachel, who had come to stand right in front of us, expectantly. She looked at me with a look I had been given many times before.

"Do you _really_ know anything about her?" Rachel replied as Mr. Schue set up for a party, completely oblivious to our little discussion. "I mean really, she's only been here for four months, _AT MOST_, and you've only been dating her for those four months." I stood up and grabbed her collar, completely ready to bring her close to my face and yell.

"He knows more about me then you think," I growled as I pulled her by her collar so we were less then five inches apart. "I _DON'T_ care if you're _jealous_, I know you two dated. I know you HATE me, and I know you've NEVER approved of our relationship. But guess what Berry, I'm happy, Noah's happy, and YOU SHOULD JUST BE HAPPY FOR US." I pushed her away and walked out of the room. I felt tears come to my eyes as I walked away from the room. 'Why does she hate me so much?' I asked myself as I leaned against the lockers and slid down so mu knees were up to my chin, I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face in my knees. I heard foot steps but didn't look up until I felt arms around me, it was Puck.

"Babe you're crying, what's wrong?" Puck asked as I buried my face in his chest. "Is it because of Rachel?" I nodded against his chest; I had let my legs go flat as I was pulled into him. He pet my hair and rubbed my back. "Don't worry about her babe, she doesn't matter, her opinion means nothing and you know it." I buried my face deeper into his chest.

"I know her opinion doesn't matter Noah," I whispered against his chest as he held me tighter. "She slammed my heritage Noah, it happens to me whenever someone finds out that I'm a Gypsy." I pulled away and looked up at him; I could feel the tears still running down my face. "I'm not sure how she found out but she did." I buried my face in his chest again.

"No she doesn't Maia, there's no way she could know that. She's just jealous because I'm totally and entirely off the market now," He whispered in my ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his neck and nibbled at it. "Don't worry about here baby. I'll take care of it, I won't let her or anyone else hurt you Maia." I nodded gently as he pulled me up into a standing position, arms still tightly wrapped around me.

"Okay Noah, please just hold me for right now," I whispered as I rested my head on his shoulder, I had found the one pair of heeled boots that made me just tall enough to reach his shoulder comfortably. He nodded as he held me tighter. "Thank you Noah." I nipped his neck just enough to leave him with a hicky.

"Feeling better babe?" He asked against my neck as he nibbled on it. I nodded and smiled; I pulled away and wiped my eyes before grabbing his hand. He pulled me back to the choir room, where there was a party going on. "Come on babe, let's show 'em how to party." I nodded and pulled him in for a scene stealing kiss.

"Hey Mr. Schue I got something to say, it's for the entire club, but mostly for Rachel. Noah already know this lesson and Rachel it's about time you learn that I play to win and you're NOT the GOD DAMNED STAR OF THE WORLD," I stated loudly. "I don't have enough credits to graduate due to my coming half way through what would be my senior year, so you're all stuck with my bitchy ass for another year." Everyone nodded. "Now you've probably already done this song, if not oh well. You lot have to learn one thing, I set my mind to it and I WIN, you can't break us up. So I'll sing You Can't Stop the Beat. LISTEN CLOSELY RACHEL!" (A/N: I know it's from season 3, but it fits.)

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**You Can't Stop The Beat lyrics**_

_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill_  
><em>You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will<em>  
><em>And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still!<em>  
><em>'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round<em>  
><em>And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound<em>  
><em>I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way<em>

_'Cause you can't stop the beat  
>Ever since this whole world began<br>A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that i can today<br>'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
>You can wonder, if you wanna, but I'll never ask why<br>And if you try and hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
>That you can't stop the beat!<em>

_You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea  
>You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!<br>And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I'll call the N double A C P  
>Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round<br>And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound  
>I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way<em>

_Cause you cant stop the beat!  
>Ever since we first saw the light<br>A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night  
>and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today<br>Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above  
>you can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin of<br>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
>Cause you cant stop the beat!<em>

_You can't stop my happiness, cause I like the way I am  
>And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas Ham!<br>So if you don't like the way I look, well, I just dont give a damn!  
>Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round<br>and my hearts keepin time to the speed of sound  
>I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way<br>Cause you cant stop the beat  
>Ever since this whole world began<br>A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man  
>and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today!<br>Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
>You can wonder, if you wanna, but I'll never ask why<br>And if you try and hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
>That you can't stop the beat!<em>

_Oh, Oh, Oh  
>You can't stop today [No!]<br>As it comes speeding down the track [oooh, child yes!]  
>Yesterday is history [be gone!]<br>And it's never comin back! [Look ahead, cause]  
>Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black [YEAH!]<br>'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
>And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound<br>I was lost til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
>'Cause you cant stop the beat!<br>Ever since we first saw the light,  
>A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night<br>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today!  
>Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above<br>They can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin of  
>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay<br>Cause you can't stop the beat!_

_Aah, aah, aah,_  
><em>Ahh, ahh, ahh<em>  
><em>Ahh, ahh, ahh ahh<em>  
><em>Ever since we first saw the sun<em>  
><em>A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done<em>  
><em>And so we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!<em>  
><em>Cause you can't stop the Motion of the ocean or the rain from above<em>  
><em>You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of<em>  
><em>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!<em>

_You can't stop the beat! (you cant stop the beat)  
>You cant stop the beat! (you cant stop the beat)<br>YOU CANT STOP THE BEAT!_

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"I hope you got the message," I stated, everyone nodded.


	27. Chapter 24

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 24: Getting to Know You and a Blast from the Past.

* * *

><p>(AN: I completely forgot about Kurt coming back, so we'll just say that it's happened.)

"Now Rachael and the rest of you," I stated as Puck wrapped an arm around my waist. "It would seem that none of you but Noah and Kurt knows _anything_ about me." They nodded again as I pulled Puck over to get a cup of soda. "I'll answer any questions you lot have about my past or anything else you want to know. And yes Santana I mean _ANYTHING_." I sipped my soda, waiting for someone to ask something.

"So what's your heritage?" Rachel inquired as I looked around the room. She looked at me expectantly.

"I'm a Gypsy," I replied quietly as I looked at her. "My father was an Irish Traveler and my mother was a Romani with one parent from Russia and one from Romania." I felt Puck tighten his arm around my waist. I snuggled into him and sipped my soda. "I know only a few of you, at MOST, may know anything about Gypsy's, but before you jump to conclusions, it DOES NOT make me any different then any of you."

"Was? Maia are your parents dead?" Mr. Schue asked gently as he looked at me. I grabbed Puck's hand.

"We don't really know about my dad… He was a traveling sales man and in the accident, the body wasn't able to be identified," I replied quietly as I looked at the floor. "My dad 'died' when I was ten and my mom remarried, but died in a car crash along with my seven year old brother when I was thirteen." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Mr. Schue.

"Hey now, no crying," Puck whispered gently as he squeezed my hand. "I'm here Maia, I'm here." I turned to him and put my head on his shoulder; I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"So who tops?" Santana called, probably trying to lighten the mood. I let out a laugh, leave it to Santana to ask THAT question.

"Most of the time it's…" I was cut off by Mr. Schue clearing his throat loudly. I motioned her over, she brought Brittany with her. "Most of the time its Noah, but occasionally it's me." Puck looked at Santana with a smirk before he kissed my neck. "Noah, stop it." He smirked against my neck.

"I hope you take care of him Maia, he's a good guy," Santana said as she put a hand on my arm. I nodded as I ran a finger over the ring he had given me not twenty minutes ago. "You hurt him and you'll have to deal with me." She moved her hand from my arm to my face, and DAMN it if her hands weren't soft as fuck.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me hurting Noah; I take care of him in _many_ ways," I replied with a wink as I leaned into her hand. She nodded with a smirk before she slipped a piece of paper under my shirt collar. I looked at Puck, who smirked at me and then at Santana. I pulled the paper out of my shirt and saw that it was a phone number.

"Text me if you ever want to give him a show," Santana whispered in my ear so that Puck couldn't hear before she walked away, taking Brittany with her. I pulled Puck in for a kiss.

"Come on, I want some chips," Puck whispered as he pulled me toward the snack table. "What did Santana whisper to you?" I smirked and pulled him in for another kiss, I knew we had an audience and I didn't care, I was marrying this boy and I already knew what to get him for a gift, I just had to find Ms. Corcoran's contact information. "Come on babe, tell me." I nodded and pulled him back toward the chairs, pushed him into one, and stratled his waist. I leaned in like I was going to whisper something in his ear, but instead I bit his ear lobe gently.

"You'll see Noah, it's a surprise baby," I whispered quietly in his ear. "You'll just have to wait a little bit to find out, but I can honestly say that you'll LOVE it." He nodded and raised his hips up into mine and boy did it feel GOOD, I had missed this feeling so very much. "It's something that EVERY guy wants, but you'll have to see." I pressed down with my hips and ground into him. I smiled to myself as he made a face that I had seen MANY times before, so I got off him and pulled my cell phone out.

"Come on, tell me," Puck whined quietly as I finished my text to Santana. I shook my head and pressed the send on my phone. The text read: Is 2nite good? "Come on babe, please, you HAVE to tell me." I shook my head yet again as I got a message from Santana that said: Sur thng. Wer u live? I sent back: 42 Brookside Ln com by aftr glee ;) wht we gnna do? She replied back with: we'll tlk bout it ur house ;). I sent back: kk and put my phone in my bra, the skirt I had on didn't have pockets and I didn't really need Puck getting a hold of my phone right now.

"Whining is very unbecoming on you Noah," I stated as I pulled him up and over to the chips. "Get your chips." He nodded and grabbed a handful of chips and put them on a napkin. I felt my phone vibrate; I reached into by bra and grabbed my phone. I had a text from an unknown number: Hey kiddo got ur # from Alexi. I sent back a: Who the FUCK r u? I grabbed Puck's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Someone got my number from my uncle." I got a text that read: Its ur dad. I felt myself getting angry. 'HOW COULD SOMEONE SAY SHIT LIKE THAT?' I asked myself as I showed Puck my phone. "Apparently it's my dad; my uncle wouldn't just give out my number." I sent back: Meet McKinley High prkng lot in 20.

"Maia are you sure you want to meet up with this guy?" Puck asked quietly as I received a reply message of: Ok. I nodded at Puck before stealing one of his chips and eating it. "If you're sure babe, I'll be right there with you to keep you safe." I nodded before putting my phone back into my bra and wrapping an arm around him. "Such a cuddlier." I snuggled into his side.

-/- 20 minutes later -\-

"Come on Noah, let's go see what that guy is all about," I muttered as he grabbed our bags and grabbed my hand before we walked out of the choir room. Puck and I walked out into the parking lot. I saw someone who looked just like the man in the last family photo I have. "If you're meant to be my dad, what's my middle name and why is it my middle name?" The man smirked at me.

"Well your full name is Maia Eponine O' Mally Jones, your middle name is Eponine because your mother wanted it to be your first name but I said no so it became your middle name," The man replied as I pulled Puck toward the man. "You're mothers name is Anastasia Cossette Jones, and my name is Patrick Rory O' Mally." I nodded and looked at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I had an accident and was in a coma until last year."

"We thought you were DEAD dad, mom remarried and then her and Kurt died when I was thirteen, I was alone with one Michael Lopez-Jones who has been trying to KILL me since I was twelve," I muttered as I neared him. "I suppose that I can believe that you're my dad, so I suppose I should tell you that this is Noah Puckerman, my fiancé." My dad nodded as Puck wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well I'm here now, and I want to have a little chat with that young man," He replied as he finished closing the distance between me and him. I nodded and pulled Puck's hands off me before I spun behind him and pushed him closer to my dad. I smiled as a scared look crossed Puck's face. "So Noah was it? How long have you been involved with my daughter?"

"Around four months Mr. O' Mally, but I just proposed today," Puck replied quietly, I knew my father could be an intimidating guy. I smiled as my dad put a hand on Puck's shoulder. "We live together though." I saw my dad's eyes widen and wanted to smack Puck. That's just NOT something you tell your girlfriends dad. I pulled Puck away from my dad and stood in front of him, my dad may be pissed for that statement but he'd have to get through me to hurt Puck.

"Noah, you don't tell your girlfriends dad that you live with them," I whispered as I turned to look at him. "Don't look at him like that dad. He treats me well and doesn't care that I have more money then him, I can't do much better dad." I looked at my dad with a look that said 'please don't hurt him dad.' I watched my dad's face soften and felt a small smile come to my face. "He also doesn't care that I'm a Gypsy." I saw a smile come to my dad's face.

"Noah, can I have a little chat with you?" My dad asked as he looked at Puck. Puck nodded as he walked around me toward my dad. "If you hurt my baby girl, they WILL NOT find the body, understand boy?" Puck nodded, I could tell that statement scared. "Good, now Maia, can I see the ring?" I nodded and walked up to my dad with my hand held out for him to see the ring. "Very pretty, good choice Noah. I'm happy for you kiddo, I have to get going though, doctors appointment." I nodded and gave him a quick hug before I pulled Puck toward my bike; we had been taking it a lot more lately.

"Text me later dad, might not answer right away but I'll get back to you sometime!" I called as I thrust the helmet at Puck before getting on my bike. He quickly followed suit and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I started the bike and peeled out of the parking lot, cutting my dad off. "We're having a guest tonight." He squeezed tighter in acknowledgement as we drove toward home.

-/- 15 minutes later (at home) -\-

"Hey guys, what took so long?" Kurt asked as soon as we walked through the door. "The way you drive Maia, you two are always here before me." I giggled and closed the door after Puck walked in. I watched as Puck dropped out bags off to the side of the living room.

"I found out my dad's still alive," I replied happily as I looked at Kurt. Puck nodded as I sat on the couch and waited for Puck to join me, he did not a minute later, complete with him pulling me into his lap. "We had a short chat with him." Kurt nodded and smiled at us before pulling out his phone and answering a text. "We're expecting a guest tonight, just a little FYI." Kurt nodded as he looked at his phone again.

"Who's our guest Maia?" Puck asked as he gave me a squeeze. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my now vibrating cell phone. I saw a text from Santana. It read: I'm outside. I pried Puck's hands off me and got up. I opened the door and pulled Santana into the house. "So this is our guest?" I nodded and pulled Santana over to the couch before sitting in Puck's lap and motioning for her to sit.

"Yeah Puck, Santana is our guest, she told me to text her if I ever wanted to give you a show," I whispered in his ear before I gently bit it. "Put the clues together babe, I told you it's something every guy wants, Santana asked who tops, figure it out boy." His eyes lit up and he squeezed me gently. "But that's later babe, first is homework and dinner."


	28. Chapter 25

To Love Puck Means Never Changing

Rating: T

Chapter 25: Wedding Planning and a Surprise for Puck.

* * *

><p>"I get it Maia, babe," Puck replied as he rolled his hips. I let out a moan and bit his ear yet again. "You're giving me a present, probably sex of some sort." He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed gently but firmly. I nuzzled into him, glad that I was facing him, and looked at Santana, who was smiling, or smirking, I wasn't really paying attention to her, more like I was trying to keep from making to much noise as Puck sucked a few more hicky's onto my neck. "What shape should I give her San?" I grabbed his mohawk and pulled him away from my neck and into a kiss.<p>

"Santana why don't you and Kurt go look through the menu book and pick out a place that delivers," I stated as I looked toward her. Kurt nodded, stood up and grabbed Santana's hand before they went into the kitchen. "Now Noah, since you think you're getting sex, perhaps we can work something out because I know you want it and I want it too. But as for Santana and I, I'm not screwing her but I'll still put on a show." He nodded with a smile as he nipped at my neck again. "Now since you've thoroughly marked me up, I think it's only fair that I do the same." I felt him smirk against my neck. I pulled away from him and began to give him a few hicky's as well.

"Maia calm down, you'll draw blood," Puck grunted as he pulled my away from his neck. "You've got a set of fangs on you; don't know how I didn't notice it before. I like it, but no more hicky giving if we have guests." I nodded and kissed his neck again. I looked at him with a smile as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "KURT YOU GUYS FIND ANYTHING?" They came back in with the menu book and Kurt pulled out the Domino's menu. Puck and I both nodded as Kurt and Santana sat down in the chairs. "Kurt you know what to order, we'll be doing homework." I nodded and got off of Puck before walking over to our bags.

-/- That Weekend (Saturday Afternoon about 1:45) -\-

"Puck, I want a summer wedding," I muttered as I turned to look at him. "Please Puck pretty please." I moved so that I was sitting in his lap on the couch. He looked at me and nodded with a confused look. "And I mean THIS summer." His eyes got wide and I smiled at him before pulling him in for a kiss. "I don't care that my uncle said to wait until I was out of school, unless you want to wait." I pulled him up off the couch and into the kitchen where Kurt was sitting. "He said yes Kurt!" 'So fucking happy he said yes.' I thought as I looked at Kurt, his face expressing the same elation that I was feeling inside.

"Really, you said yes to an August wedding?" Kurt inquired excitedly as I nodded vigorously, excitement written all over my face. Puck nodded as he looked between the two of us, he had a look of 'what the hell did I just get myself into' written all over his face. "Perfect, now I have something to do this summer." I smiled and hugged Kurt. "So we should start planning, the school year will be over in two weeks." I nodded as I wrapped an arm around Pucks waist, he followed suit, wrapping an arm around my waist as well before pulling me in front of him, wrapping his other arm around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. "You are SO lucky you have a cousin like me that has already planned a wedding." I nodded and rested my arms against Puck's.

"We can start planning later today, when do you turn eighteen Puck? We'll need to get a marriage license," I wondered out loud as Puck kissed my cheek. Kurt smiled a not so innocent smile as he looked at us. "I have someone to call so Kurt please keep Puck entertained with your plans for the wedding." Kurt nodded as I pulled my cell phone out of my pants pocket and walked up stairs. I walked up to the room I shared with Puck and pulled out a little packet of information I had gotten on one Shelby Corcoran. I dialed the number and waited someone picked up. "Yes, Mrs. Corcoran?"

"This is she, who are you?" Came a female voice on the other end of the phone.

"My name is Maia Jones. I have something important to ask you." I replied as I looked at the picture I printed of her.

"How did you get this number?" She demanded as I sat on the bed.

"I looked on the Carmel High website for your contact information. I really need to ask you something," I replied as I crossed my legs. "I've been told that you adopted the baby of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. I'm engaged to Noah and would like very much for him to at least be able to meet with his daughter." I looked through the information I had gotten from the Carmel website.

"I don't think that I could let that happen," She replied tersely as I closed my eyes, she was going to be difficult. "I have to think about the safety of my daughter." I could understand this but I really wanted to hear that she would let Noah see Beth.

"I can completely understand, if you would like you can meet us before hand, Noah really wants to meet his daughter, and surely _YOU_ can relate to a parent wanting to meet their only child," I stated, I knew it was a low blow but I knew seeing Beth would make Puck so happy. "I completely understand if you'll need some time to think about all of this. But I would like to let you know that Noah had NO choice in this matter and it would mean a LOT to him to see his daughter."

"I'll have to think about it, I'll be in contact by next weekend," She replied as I opened my eyes and smiled.

"I understand, and thank you for considering this at all," I stated as I looked at the packet again. I heard a click and a dial tone so I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket before going back down stairs. "Puck you may or may not be getting another surprise within the week." I walked up to him and put my head on his chest. I felt his arms go around my waist. I felt him nod and tighten his grip. "So what all did Kurt have to say about the plans he has for our wedding?"

"He talked my ear off about flowers and your dress and how he was going to help us plan the entire thing," Puck replied in a whisper in my ear as I looked at Kurt, who nodded his agreement. "I already knew your favorite flowers are red and black roses along with violets. But I want to go with you when you go look for your dress. I know it goes against tradition but I don't really care." I smiled and snuggled into him. I looked up at him before leaning on tip toe and kissing his nose, yes today I was wearing red Converse High Tops, black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt and a black vest.

"You're more then welcome to come with Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and I to New York to pick out my wedding dress, heck we can get either your tux or suit then as well," I stated as I pulled them toward the living room. I turned the TV on and turned to TLC where Say Yes to the Dress was on. "And that's what it's going to be like when we go search for a dress." I looked up at Puck as I walked toward the couch; he had a slightly scared look on his face. "Nothing to be scared of Noah." Kurt chuckled as I turned the volume up.

"I'm not scared per say, I've been with you when you're excited and I was nervous that you were going to buy thousands of dollars worth of clothing and I was worried because you go kind of psycho when you shop for dresses," Puck muttered as we sat down, Puck and I on the couch and Kurt in a chair. Puck pulled me so that I was leaning up against him, his arm around my waist. I smiled in contentment as I nestled into his side. "I love shopping with you because I'm doing it WITH YOU, but I want to make sure that you aren't going to go crazy."

"I DO NOT go crazy while shopping Noah; and dress shopping is no different," I grumbled as I looked up at him, he smirked and I melted into his side, yes at school I was a bad ass who didn't take shit from ANYONE but at home the mask comes off and I put the knife away. Puck seemed to like both the bad ass me and the more innocent me, so I never had to worry about that. "But I'll try to tone it down for you darling, I'll keep the squealing to a minimum and such." He nodded and rested his head on top of mine; I smiled and snuggled deeper into his side.

"Ok you two; I don't want to see you two being mushy!" Kurt exclaimed as Puck kissed the top of my head. "I can take you pushing Maia up against whatever solid surface is available at the time and you trying to eat her face off, but seeing you like this is almost sickening." I knew he was joking; he was ALL about the romance. Puck chuckled and grabbed my hand with his free one before pulling my hand up and kissing the back of it. I kissed his cheek softly before kissing his neck and then his shoulder, over his shirt. He kissed the top of my head again.

"Chill beau, now let's talk about this wedding," I replied calmly as I looked at Kurt. I smiled as Puck ruffled my hair before he looked at me with a slight smirk. "I want us to do everything we can ourselves, flowers; invites, all but the cake. I'm not religious so that nixes a church, temple, or what have you." Kurt nodded with a smile and I felt Puck smile into my hair, which was a few inches longer now then when I first moved here, Puck wouldn't let me cut it, the red and blue streaks were in need of a dye job and I could no longer spike it because of its length, but Puck liked being able to run his fingers through it so I'd keep it to make him happy. "Puck choose a place for us to get married and then we'll work out details." Puck nodded as Kurt got up and walked up stairs.

"How about the back yard, we could decorate it, make it pretty," Puck stated as he pulled me so that I was sitting sideways in his lap, my back against the arm wrest and my feet on the leather couch cushion. I nodded and snuggled into him before he wrapped his arms around me causing me to smile. We were also working on my jumpiness in public, slowly but surly, and it was going great for now, but Michael was still out there and that's what scared me, Puck knew this and he made sure that he was right there with me and that made me smile bigger. Kurt came back in; he was carrying a small notebook. "Hey Kurt, what's with the notebook? We've decided on getting married in the backyard." Kurt nodded with a smile.

-/- Puck's P.o.V -\-

I couldn't have been happier, I have the girl I love sitting in my lap, we were planning our wedding, yeah that scared me a bit but only because I would be turning eighteen in July and would be getting married before Senior year, and she was smiling at me, I love her smile and I realized that yes I still ruled the school as king badass and I was quite content to have a badass girlfriend who didn't care about popularity. "Puck what are you thinking about?" Maia asked as she looked up at me with a look of wonder that was so adorable that I wanted to kiss her.

"Just thinking about how hot my badass girlfriend is, and how happy she makes me," I replied as I held her tighter, nuzzling into her neck and shoulder. "And how she rules the school with me even though she doesn't care about popularity or what people think about her." She started blushing, yeah we were getting married but she was still my girlfriend even though she was my fiancée. I kissed her cheek again, she giggled and Kurt smiled at us. There was a knock at the door, Maia got up and opened the door and squealed, hopefully with delight. "Who's there babe?" I got up and walked toward her, once I reached her I saw her father and her uncle.

"Come on in, we were just beginning to plan the wedding," Maia stated as we moved out of the way, the two males walked into the house. "August wedding and all, I know you told Puck to wait until I was done with school but I have a reason for wanting to marry him sooner then that." Alex and Mr. O' Mally looked shocked, at what I didn't know. They sat in the chairs and I pulled Maia to the couch. "Would you like me to explain?" Everyone nodded. "When I marry Noah he'll get everything if something should happen to me. Michael will continue to try to get me until I'm either dead or he knows that even if he kills me he won't get anything. I honestly don't know how many more attempts on my life I can take, the whole pushing me down the stairs thing a week ago was attempt eleven, if I hadn't been pregnant it may have been the end of me."

"Maia I am SO sorry," Mr. O' Mally stated as he got up and walked to us before pulling her into a tight hug. "What all has happened to you and in how many years?" I saw Maia tense and he let go, she sat in my lap.

"This shit has been happening for five years. A few stabbings, a few broken bones, arms, legs, ankles, wrists, him turning me into a thirteen year old whore, and a punctured lung or two," She replied quietly as she grabbed my left hand. "And all but the whore bit has happened since I've moved here to Lima about four months ago. I know what you're thinking and before you ask about scars, I use creams to get rid of them, I don't need reminders of how much one man could hate my very EXISTENCE." I watched her pull the hem of her shirts up to reveal the stitches; she had taken the bandage off that morning. "No it doesn't hurt dad." I pulled her shirts back down and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You always were tough baby girl," Mr. O' Mally stated as he looked at Maia with pity, I hoped that she didn't see the pity, she HATES pity; I found that out the hard way when I said that I felt bad when she fell at school, she hit me with her uncasted fist and let me tell you DAMN it hurt..

"I DON'T need your pity dad believe me, I don't need or want pity from anyone," She muttered as she glared at him, I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big squeeze. I pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck in an effort to get her to calm down, she may not be pregnant anymore but stress still wasn't good for her. "I've gotten enough pity to last a life time and I DO NOT need anymore, especially not from MY OWN FAMILY!" I felt her tense in my arms and so I held her tighter, she got like this, all tense and sort of bitchy; I nibbled on her ear trying to calm her down. I held her closer and felt her relax a bit.

"I didn't mean for it to sound piteous," Her dad replied quietly as he looked at her. "But you are tough and you are my little girl and you can make it through anything. You never did tell Alex what happened to make you need to get stitches and I really want to know." I was rubbing the side of her still slightly large stomach, mostly out of three months (or so) of habit, it seemed to calm her down. "I can't say I know what you're going through but I'm here and I want you to know that I'm here for you now. Now please tell me why you have stitches on your stomach."

"I got stabbed by Michael while I was pregnant, needless to say I am no longer pregnant because of where he stabbed me," Maia replied quietly as I loosened my hold on her a little. "The stitches will be out soon and I'll be back down to a better weight, I'll be back to working out every day again and I'll be back to work. Dad I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me, I'm a big girl and Puck takes care of me pretty damn well." I held her tightly and felt her relax even more. I nodded at what she said, I do take care of her, as much as she'd let me that is. "Most people don't care dad and neither do I really. I'm fine and it's only two more weeks until I'm back to normal and such."

"Calm down Maia babe," I whispered into her ear before I nibbled on the top of it, no I had no shame about doing this in front of her family. I looked at her dad and uncle. "So any more plans for the wedding?" She shook her head.


	29. Telling the Club

To Love Puck Means Never Changing.

Rating: T

Chapter 26: Telling the Club.

* * *

><p>-- Monday at School (Lunch) -\-

"Noah come on, please think about it," Maia begged quietly as she sat on my lap facing me, her right hand in my mohawk and her left on my cheek. I looked at her and smirked, she had spent the weekend trying to convince me to get a lip piercing, yeah I thought they were sexy as hell on her, but I wasn't sure about it on me. "It would look sexy as FUCK Puck and if you want you can get a fake one to see how it would look." Now that she didn't tell me and now I would consider it. She ran her thumb over my lip before she kissed me deeply and then quickly scooted herself out of my lap, she picked at the salad she had brought from home for lunch.

"Maia you need to eat," I muttered as I watched her poke at a piece of lettuce. "You won't lose much weight if you skip meals." She nodded her head and ate the piece of lettuce slowly before she stabbed a piece of tomato that had some ranch dressing on it, she had been eating salads since she lost the babies, salads and fruit smoothes with some weird protein powder. She'd fix me steaks and then eat a salad, I preferred when she ate real food. "Tonight you're eating real food; it's not up for debate. You're eating whatever it is you're fixing for me." She nodded and ate the chunk of tomato. "So what are we eating tonight?" She smiled and stole one of my tater tots, this caused me to smile.

"I'm fixing baked fried chicken with mac & cheese," She replied as she stabbed a piece of chicken that she had grilled up yesterday. "I had planned on eating the chicken, perhaps not the mac & cheese but definitely the chicken." I nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist. I ate my tater tots and my grinder before watching her slowly eating her salad. "And it's just going to be the two of us for dinner tonight, Kurt's gonna be eating with his dad, Carole and Finn." She finished her salad and looked at me; I quickly finished my own food and threw out my cardboard trey after we both got up from the table. "So could you please help me with dinner tonight?"

"Sure babe, now what should we do for the rest of lunch?" I asked as we walked out of the lunch room. She pulled me toward Coach Sylvester's office. "Why are you dragging me toward Sylvester's office?" Very few people like Coach Sylvester; she's not exactly the nicest person in the school. Maia just smirked at me as we reached our destination. "Seriously Maia, what are we doing here?" She reached up and kissed me before she knocked on the door.

"AH yes, you," Sylvester barked as she opened the door. Maia pulled me into the office and we both sat down in the chairs in front of Sylvester's desk. "What was it you wanted again?" She looked at us with a glare. I looked at Maia, who was smirking.

"I want to join Cheerio's, and _you_ want me to join Cheerio's," Maia replied swiftly as she looked directly into Sylvester's eyes, something that even Santana didn't do, her smirk growing. I looked at Maia, her smirk was bordering on psychotic. Sylvester nodded as Maia crossed her right leg over her left.

"That may or may not be a true statement Preggers," Sylvester stated, Maia kept her smirk even though her eyes flashed with sadness. "But show me what you got Mama Maia." We all got up and Sylvester led us to the gym, she grabbed her director's chair and sat in it. I stood next to Sylvester and watched as Maia did a gymnastic routine that showed off her flexibility and capability of being an effective Cheerio, heck when we had first met she had a nice set of abs and they're still there under the small layer of pregnancy fat. I looked at Coach Sylvester and saw her smirking. "Well Mama Maia, that was very good. I'll get back to you before the end of the school year. Now get to class Preggers and Testosterone Boy." I watched Maia put a hand to her stomach after coming out of a back bend.

"Maia you okay?" I asked as I looked at her, she pulled up the hem of her shirt and saw the area around her stitches to be a bloody mess. I saw a shocked look flicker over Sylvester's face before I ran to her and pulled her shirt back down so that I could apply pressure on the stitches through her shirt. I looked to Sylvester and said "Call the nurse, she ripped her stitches." I helped her lay down as I continued to hold her shirt to the new injury. "Maia you KNOW you're not supposed to do stuff like that for two more weeks." I pulled the hem of her shirt up and looked at the stitches, they were still bleeding. A few minutes later Sue and the nurse came in, the nurse walked over and looked at me.

"Move Mr. Puckerman, I have bandages, now move," The nurse, Mrs. Franz, stated as she knelt down on Maia's other side. "She ripped her stitches didn't she?" I nodded as the nurse pulled the hem of Maia's shirt up to just under her breasts. She pulled out gauze, bandages, and tape; she used the gauze to wipe the blood away and then bandaged the area, using tape to secure it in place. "You need to take her to the hospital, I'll write you two a note, and she needs to get those stitches fixed." I nodded as I watched her pull out a little pad of paper and write something down; she ripped the sheet off and handed it to me before she pulled Maia's shirt back down.

"You better get Mama Maia to the hospital Testosterone Boy," Sue stated as I helped Maia to her feet and looked at Sue with a sad look.

"Maia isn't pregnant anymore Coach Sylvester, so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't remind us that our children NEVER had a chance at life," I growled as we passed her, she cocked her head to the side. "Ask her tomorrow why she's got the stitches in the first place." Sue nodded as I led Maia out of the room and toward the main entrance of the school. "Come on babe; let's get you to the hospital." Maia nodded as she pulled me in the direction of the lockers. We grabbed our stuff and quickly left the school.

-/- At the Hospital -\-

"You okay babe?" I asked gently after I got out of the truck and walked to her side of the truck, it had rained that morning so we took my truck to school. She nodded as I helped her out of the vehicle and into the hospital ER. "Yes Melissa, we're back again, she ripped her stitches." Melissa, the ER nurse who knew us pretty well by now, nodded and motioned us in, the ER was pretty quiet today. I led Maia into the exam room and helped her sit down.

"So what were you doing that you ripped your stitches?" Melissa asked as Maia pulled her shirt up. I put a hand on her shoulder and waited for her answer.

"Gymnastics routine to get onto a cheerleading squad, I was being careful but apparently not careful enough," She replied quietly as I looked at her stomach, the bandages were slightly bloody which told me that it had bleed for a bit after being bandaged and could possibly still be bleeding. "Can we just get me fixed up so that we can get back to school?" She never took her own safety seriously and I really needed her to start taking that seriously. Melissa nodded and got all the normal tests out of the way rather quickly, her blood pressure was normal, temperature was normal, everything was normal and then she led us to a room.

"The doctor will be in shortly," Melissa stated as Maia hopped up on the bed, I took the chair as usual. We both nodded as Melissa left.

"What were you thinking Maia?" I demanded as I looked at her with a curious expression, this I had to hear since she rarely took her own safety seriously. "You're NOT invincible or indestructible or whatever it is babe, I care about you, if I had known you were going to pull such a _stupid _move I would have said no." I got up and sat on the bed with her, she looked about ready to cry, that wasn't my intention but I knew it could happen. "Hey now, no tears babe, I'm not mad at you, I'm a little angry that you don't take your safety seriously but I'm not mad at you." I put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Maia Jones?" The doctor asked from the open door. I nodded as I let go of her, the doctor walked in and pulled Maia's shirt up before he took the bandage off and examined the stitches. "Well you ripped them; all I can really do is restitch you and tell you to be more careful." Maia nodded and held her shirt up, the doctor got his stuff. He restitched and rebandaged her stomach. "You need to keep and eye on her kid, she could do some serious damage if she rips her stitches again, and I'll see you in three weeks." We both nodded and got up before leaving.

-/- Back at School (At Glee) -\-

"Come on babe you had that song you were singing while you cooked that salmon and rice last night," I whispered in her ear as she sat in my lap. She nodded and kissed my cheek gently, I could only imagine how her stomach felt. Mr. Schue walked in and into the center of the room.

"Does anyone have a song to sing, it doesn't matter what it is?" Mr. Schue asked; Maia and Rachel raised their hands. "Maia how about you, you've only sung a few times." For once Schue completely overlooked Rachel and I could fell Maia's excitement at that fact. She nodded and got up out of my lap carefully before she pulled out her MP3 player and hooked it up to the speakers.

"I'll be singing Ours by Taylor Swift, it holds some significant for me in my relationship with Puck due to the fact that people have tried to break us up, people have physically hurt me and stuff," Maia stated as she scrolled through her songs.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_Ours lyrics_

_Elevator buttons and morning air_  
><em>Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs<em>  
><em>If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares<em>  
><em>But right now, my time is theirs<em>

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
><em>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<em>  
><em>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do<em>  
><em>The jury's out, but my choice is you<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<em>

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
><em>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<em>  
><em>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles<em>  
><em>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<em>

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_  
><em>Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in<em>  
><em>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you<em>

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
><em>And I love the riddles that you speak<em>  
><em>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Everyone clapped; I was smiling and looking around at everyone. Maia unplugged her player and sat back in my lap. "That was every good Maia, I hope that next year you'll fight for some solos," Mr. Schue said as he looked at us with a smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder. "Now I have some news, Puck and Maia would like for us to sing at their wedding and reception this summer. So if you would like to try for a solo or a duet please see Maia, Puck or myself." Everyone nodded and I saw a smile of Rachel's face as she jumped up and walked up to us rather quickly.

"No Rachel, I don't want you singing at our wedding, unless you can prove to me that you won't try to make it all about you like you do here in the club all the time," Maia stated before Rachel could even open her mouth, yet another reason I loved her, yes Rachel was my fellow hot Jew and my Jewish American Princess, but she was also a solo hog and our wedding was just that, OURS. "You prove to me that you won't make our wedding a way to try and showcase your own talent and I'll let you sing a song or two." Rachel looked at me, probably hoping I'd try to change Maia's mind.

"Noah surely you want your fellow hot Jew to make your wedding a most memorable special event," Rachel stated, obviously pissed at Maia and probably trying to get Maia to change her mind. I looked at Rachel, yes I wanted her to sing at our wedding, her voice was beautiful and we all knew it, but she also had a bad habit of wanting things her way. I shook my head at her before Maia kissed my cheek. "How can I prove that I won't try and showcase my own talents? Even if they are the best talent in this entire club and everyone here knows it." Rachel looked defeated at the fact that she had to do something for Maia. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist.

"Put together a short list of songs, and by short I mean one or two and only one or two," Maia replied as she looked at Rachel, a smirk lit her face as Rachel's fell. "I'll look it over and decide after that depending on your song choices." Rachel nodded with a sad look in her eyes before she walked away, shoulders slightly slumped. "Anyone else?" Santana and Brittany came forward as well as all the boys besides Finn. "You're all in anyway, yep Tina and Mercedes too."


End file.
